Master and Servant
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Heading towards Bree,Strider witnessed a slave trade in which he saved a beautiful Elf from his doomed fate.The Elf swore him his allegiance in turn.Now Strider needs to decide, will he take the offer or neglect it? Will he deny his feelings? SLASH!
1. The Rescue

Master and Servant

**By: WhiteGloves**

**Warning:** Slash. Aragorn/Legolas relationship. To those who disapprove of slash between these two great characters, I suggest you navigate for another story.

Legolas/Aragorn OOC? Yes & No.

**Again:** _**May not be appealing to those who do not like the bending of these characters attitude toward each other so I am posting a warning. Do not read if you disapproved of the pairing but if you cannot help it then go on but do not blame me… XD**_

**Chapter 1 **

It was raining very hard in the middle of the night and the man called Strider was walking briskly along the wet pavement of the Great East Road heading towards Bree. He had been traveling for five days now from Rivendell and the sudden rain had caught up with him ever since the night fell. His long black coat was dripping wet and his unruly black hair was almost sticking to his face. He hurried his footsteps for his soaked garment was making him uncomfortable and the thought of a warm soft bed was making his body itch.

Hours passed again and at last he reached Bree. He knew he was not long way from the Prancing Pony when he noticed a sudden commotion along the road just beside the long houses of Bree-folks. Men were all gathered into a corner, shouting and raising their hands and the ranger knew what happening, slave trade.

He moved a bit faster with a frown upon his face. These people never learned anything. Slave trade was something he had never agreed upon and having it in front of him was an insult. He strode toward the group to see what they were gathered for. He was not ready, however, to what he saw. A creature with pointy ears and golden blonde hair was curled on the ground with his hands and feet tied with a long rope around his neck that ties him to his owner.

"I bought this from a slave trader! Ain't he beautiful?" boasted the tall man around, waving the end of the rope with a menacing grin on his face, "I will not sell him to any price! He is mine! Hah!"

Strider walked passed the noisy man and knelt down the Elf. The Elf shrank away from his touch but Strider soothed him,

"_Av-'osto, Ni sí an edraith achen_,"(Do not be afraid, I am here to save you)

The Elf's eyes opened wide and Strider saw two clear blue orbs staring up at him, full of hope. He managed to touch the Elf's pale face.

"_Pedich edhellen_?" (You speak Elvish?),_ the Elf asked in disbelief._

"_Ta thand_," (Yes)

"Oi oi! What are you doing!" cried the owner and Strider felt someone grip his shoulder, "Do not go touching other's properties you-"

"How much?" growled Strider, shoving away the man's hand and standing up, pulling his pocket of coins, "I'll buy this Elf. Name your price."

The tall owner was surprised at the sudden offer and turned defiantly to Strider,

"I do not sell him!"

Strider glared at the man with his most dangerous piercing look and the owner fidgeted at the gaze. Other men around swiftly ran away when they sensed danger and Strider raised his eyebrows.

"You will sell him to me or you give him up without any compensation?"

"I- I will sell him- yes, yes…" gulped the owner and Strider handed him the bag of coins. The man grabbed the money and ran as far as his feet could get him, leaving Strider and the Elf on the ground.

Once they were alone, Strider bent down to untie the ropes from the Elf's body. The Elf did not fidget this time but stared at his rescuer with bleary eyes. Strider noticed the Elf's weakened state and immediately carried him in his strong arms. The lightweight made the man feel he was carrying but a little child.

"We must get you some warm clothes… to the Prancing Pony," said the man, walking against the wet pavement once again.

"Th…Thank you…" whispered the Elf in normal tongue before fainting on the man's shoulders. The man frowned and hurried more.

----------------------

Strider saw the familiar place at once after a few more moments. The Prancing Pony looked welcoming with the cold breeze. Even from the outside the inn looked a pleasant house to familiar eyes. It had a front on the Road, and two wings running back on land partly cut out of the lower slopes of the hill, so that at the rear the second-floor windows were level with the ground. There was a wide arch leading to a courtyard between the two wings, and on the left under the arch there was a large doorway reaches by a few broad steps. ... Above the arch there was a lamp, and beneath it swung a large signboard: a fat white pony reared up on its hind legs. Over the door was painted in white letters: THE PRANCING PONY by BARLIMAN BUTTERBUR.

Shifting the light weight he carries on his arms, the man headed for the Inn, banging the door open with his feet. The once noisy bar fell silent upon seeing him enter. Paying them with little attention, Strider headed toward the familiar owner.

Barliman recognized him by one look and Strider gave the proprietor a stern nod, making the man lead him up to a room.

"Here you go, Master," said Barliman, opening the fifith door from his right, "There is a warm fire place here where you can relax…" he looked down at Strider's arms and saw the pale unconscious Elf. He looked up with inquiry to Strider but the man dismissed his questions.

"He needs a rest. Bring me some medicine, a basin of warm water and something to eat." he replied instead, striding inside the room and gently placing the Elf on the bed.

Once the fragile being was safe on the bed, the man worked on his dirty tunic, unbuttoning it slowly and pulling it off gently. However, what he saw under the dirty linen made him gasp.

The Elf's slender body was full of whip marks from every direction. The wounds looked so fresh; Strider could still see it reddening over the pale body.

His jaw tightened as he saw red marks from knives as well and had to grit his teeth when he recognize signs of broken ribs.

Cursing under his breath, Strider heard footsteps from the outside and a soft knock on the door made him slide toward the door. He opened it and saw Barliman standing there, carrying basin of water and a pack of medicines.

"Give it here," Strider said, taking the basin and the medicines from the owner while thanking the man in the process.

"I'll get your meal ready after awhile, Young Master." said Barliman bowing and Strider nodded at him, closing the door in a hurry and placing it beside the bed.

He immediately began to clean the wounded body of the Elf with the medicines he had recognized inside the pack. The broken ribs were his first priority and dealing with it was a bit tricky. He gently searched for the broken ones with his forefinger and was glad the bones were just detached. He pressed it as careful as he could to connect the broken joint. The Elf gave a whine of pain and Strider instantly soothed him, whispering something in his ear in elvish tongue. After he was sure that the Elf was all right, he gently applied the needed ointments to stop the reddening and secured the wounds with a clean bandage. After making sure that the wounds were on healing state, he quickly began wiping the Elf's damp face.

Strider could feel the Elf's uneven breaths and this made him frown. The creature sure looked as if he suffered from his previous captors. Remembering the wounds made his inside boil and Strider pressed his eyes close to calm his body. He had known Elves all his life and knew that these creatures were paramount when it comes to kindness and love for every being. Elves do not deserve this kind of treatment and demeanor, they deserved to be well taken care of and respected.

Vowing to avenge the fate of this unknown Elf, the man softly dressed the unconscious Elf with a clean top and continued to wipe the elven hands with the clean fabric on his hands. There was another soft knock on his door and Strider knew it was what his empty stomach was waiting for.

--------------------

He felt something move out of his grip and this awakened him straight away. Strider looked up at once after the elven hands he was holding had slipped out of his own only to find himself staring at the clear blue orbs he had seen last night.

The Elf was wide-awake; he was staring at him from the bed with wonder on his eyes. Strider was mesmerize by the gaze but immediately caught himself. He stood up with a crease on his eyebrows as he scrutinized the Elf's wounds.

"How do you fare?" he asked urgently. The Elf gave him a long strange look before responding softly,

"Painful."

Strider nodded and turned towards the pack of medicine, he was halted, however, by the Elf's hand. The man looked at the hand holding his own before looking at the Elf questioningly.

"You spoke in sindarin… last night…" whispered the Elf, "and you helped me… may I know your name…?"

Strider blinked and cleared his throat as he answered,

"Call me Strider."

"Strider…?"

The man shook his head and knelt down beside the bed, clasping the elven hand firmly against his, he said,

"You need to rest. Keep your inquiries for later and wait until you regain your strength. I am not going to hurt you. You must not doubt me."

The Elf looked at him and after a moment shook his head as he responded solemnly,

"I do not doubt you. I have trusted you from ever since I heard your voice…"

They locked gaze again and Strider nodded feeling slightly pleased.

"What is your name, fair Elf?"

The Elf looked at him and seemed to hesitate for a while before answering,

"Legolas…"

Strider nodded and saw the Elf smile. The man returned the smile with a slight bow and he continued to rummage on the medicine pack.

------------------------

It was a fast recovery on the Elf's part. Be it for the Valar's miracle or to the unique abilities of the elves to heal themselves, Legolas' wounds quickly mended and he regained his strength a few days after under Strider's care. Although Legolas was sure that he was strong enough to move, Strider did not allow him to push himself; the man had received a few glare from the fair being and some hint of stubbornness but the Elf obeyed him nonetheless. They would talk from time to time about themselves with both saying nothing much about their background but their past activities of the week before. Strider listened with slight impatience to the Elf's story of how he was captured and was tempted to hunt the group of men who did him wrong.

"Forget them." said Legolas when he noticed the sudden change of mood of his companion, "They can harm me no more… you are here…"

Strider was thankful for the darkness that was enveloping them that night for he knew how red his cheeks must have become. He cleared his throat afterwards and head on for another topic…

Strider found it amusing how Legolas seemed to be listening to his every order. He had watched how the Elf redeemed himself from the weakened state, how the rosy color of his cheek had returned from its paleness and witnessed how enchanting the Elf's true features were. He had to admit to himself that among the fair Elves he had come to know, this being here was the fairest of all. He had come to realize this after one night of being out in the rain once again and returning in the inn dripping wet. He quickly went up to the room on the fifth door to find the Elf wide awake and was waiting for him.

"Strider?" came the strong voice of the Elf from the dark. The man looked up and saw in amazement the brightness of the Elf illuminating the darkened room. That was when he appreciated all beauty in the world. Legolas' fair features were stunning; the Elf had the fair of face beyond the measure of Men and his bright elven-eyes were of glowing honesty and kindness. He was sitting on the bed and when he saw Strider enter, he immediately got up and made his way to the man. "Your soaked." he commented with a frown on his face.

Strider blinked for a while and shook his head as he looked at Legolas uncomfortably, "It was the rain, nothing more. Go back to your bed, I can manage myself."

Legolas opened his mouth to argue but close it after some thoughts. He gave Strider a meaningful look before walking back to his bed. Strider watched him go and draw in a sigh. He was not sure what he felt but in his heart a beast was roaring for something. Something troublesome.

He dismissed the feeling and decided that it was mere fondness for this particular Elf. He knew the Elf would have to move on soon after his recovery, and he was resentful for their upcoming separation.

It was the six day of their stay in the Prancing Pony. Legolas fully recovered from his shortcoming and was at last ready to embark on his own journey. Strider did not say anything for the past days for he knew what must happen, Legolas will leave him and they will go on their separate ways. Setting it aside, he greeted Legolas that morning when the Elf awakened from his slumber.

"The sun is up, Legolas, and there is no sign of any bad storm. You will make a fine journey today."

Legolas lit up at the news and smiled, making the man squirm for a while.

"That is indeed good news, Strider. To where are we headed to?"

Strider strained his ears for he knew what he heard had deceived him.

"What?" he asked frowning.

It was Legolas' turn to frown, as he understood at last.

"You meant to leave me here?"

The Elf's eyes turned into a look of dejection and he stared at the man with sadness. Strider shook his head instantly,

"I thought you have something you want to do on your own, Legolas. Do not bind yourself to me just because I have saved you…You are free to go."

Strider saw Legolas' face went pale and asked himself if there was something wrong with what he said. Legolas shook his head and before Strider knew what was happening, the Elf had knelt down the ground before him with his head bowed.

"Legolas-?"

"You have given me this new life, Strider," the Elf spoke seriously; "it is rightful that I pay you the equal amount. I will follow you to wherever you go and serve you with utmost loyalty, you are responsible for my life, and thus I will be your servant, I will abide your every will, Master."

Strider watched in astonishment as the fair being kneeling before him said these words. He held his breath for a moment for he could not believe what he heard. He was torn for the offer seemed appealing but he knew it was wrong.

Sighing, he knelt down the ground before the Elf and clasped his shoulders,

"Legolas, do not be foolish." he started ironically, looking at the Elf in the eye. "I cannot have you give me this offer. It is not right. I helped you because you need it; I am not expecting anything in return. You are stepping on my honor. Please stand up and regain your freedom."

The Elf did not move but stared at the man hard. After a few moments, he slowly stood up and head for the door.

"You speak as if I am a nuisance." came the Elf's voice.

Strider's head snapped in attention; when he looked up, however, the Elf was gone.

"Legolas!" he called weakly, feeling strangely tired.

_**~TBC~**_

_**Note: Sorry for the mistakes.**_

_** This is my first slash fic- *_***_

_**Little OOC between the two, I'm trying to stick to their characters. Just more intimate than before. **_

_**So far nothing 'slashy' has happened yet.  
**_

_**Thank you for reading! **_


	2. Declaration

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the committed mistakes!**

**Enjoy reading!**

Strider hurried out of the room to follow Legolas who vanished from his view. He quickly strode down the empty bar and saw that the door was wide open. Cursing the swiftness of Elves, he ran out the Prancing Pony into the day light.

He was met by Bree- folks walking around in their daily routine and saw that some of them were looking into one another as if something distracted them from moving. Deciding that they must have seen Legolas, Strider walked down their path, following those who crane their neck as if this were road signs toward what we seek. He did not know why Legolas acted the way he did but knew he had to find him among this number of people. He looked around desperately and was successful when he noticed the inconspicuous tracks of the Elf only those with keen eyesight would be able to see and it was leading toward an alley. He hurried down the empty alley as he followed the tracks then stopped- the Elf's track was still visible for him to see but there was something odd about it. The track on the ground showed that the Elf stopped walking and that he stood on his ground for sometime. Kneeling down, Strider touched the space, felt the Elf's sudden tension, and realized that Legolas backed out of the valley and ran to the left. Strider's heart pounded when he saw new sets of footprints following the Elf's light ones and knew there was a chase. He looked up to where these new footprints had come from and saw from a distance the clear evidence of men; meters away from him was a box and on top of it were sets of bottles, some empty, and some not even touched yet. Comprehension struck the man and he raced after them as fast as he could.

Strider knew Legolas turned left and right nonstop to elude his enemy but it all seemed in vain for he still could see the nasty tracks of those chasing the Elf. Feeling the urgency of the situation, the man hurried to run as if his life depended on it with thoughts of Legolas cornered by these unforgivable drunken men. His quick pace did not let him down for after a long while he could hear shouts. He ran more along the empty street, feeling apprehensive and wishing that he would not be too late.

At last, with the last swing of his body, the last turn of his head and the last step of his light foot, Strider saw them into a corner. Legolas was hurled into corner with at least five men, with one of them already upon the Elf.

"Come on, pretty, do not run away from us… We won't do anything you would not like…" the drunk man grinned, his hands reaching for Legolas, "Come my pretty…Come on to me!"

Legolas pressed his body back against the wall behind him, supporting a bloody lip, as he tried to move away from the dirty hands that were trying to reach his body. Strider saw this and felt anger rising from with in him, his hands formed into fists as he shouted coldly and clearly:

"Do not touch him with your filthy hands."

Everyone looked up behind them, including the Elf whose lips parted at the sight of the man. Strider caught his eyes and they locked gaze. He saw how Legolas' once alarmed eyes softened and the man felt relieved that he came on time. Squaring his shoulders, he walked toward them with a grim expression. The five men before him looked at one another then back to the now approaching Strider.

"Who are you to interfere?" roared the one who was in the middle of the five, with a fuming irate expression on his face, "This is our catch! Go find your own!"

Strider made no move to respond except to walk swiftly passed them that startled even the Elf. He had never seen a man moved like _that_ of an Elf. Legolas suddenly felt nervous when he saw Strider draw near him, more nervous than he felt when these drunken men were chasing him. With a shiver, he felt Strider stopped in front of him and touch his tensed shoulders.

"Are you all right, Legolas?" Strider asked with a kind expression on his face.

Legolas nodded and felt Strider's grip on his shoulder tightened. The hand then moved up to his bloody lip and wipe the trickle of blood off.

The five nameless men around them started to move and Strider whipped around dangerously, making them halt their movements. He eyed them for sometime, and seeing their bloodshot eyes and unfocused gaze, he straightened up and looked at them one by one.

"You gentlemen are under the influence of liquor. I suggest you leave now and not test my strength."

Legolas stood still, feeling Strider's commanding voice changing the atmosphere of terror in his heart. With a glance, he turned toward the men who looked at one another in disbelief. After a moment, there was a mocking laugh from one of them and Strider raised his eyebrows.

"Did you not hear what I said?" cried the drunken man, "That Elf is our catch! He is ours!"

He pointed his dirty fingers to the Elf and this made Strider's inside boil once more that he instantly grabbed the pointed finger and jerked it up hard, making the man howl in pain. Legolas breathed hard as the men around stirred treacherously but Strider gave them no heed. Instead, he leaned on the man he was holding.

"You are wrong." Strider said, "This Elf is mine."

Legolas' eyes opened up and he stared at Strider who pushed the drunken man away from him.

"Go!" he shouted fiercely, emanating a power that ruled over the men, making them step backward and split into a run.

Strider watched them go darkly then turned to the Elf who was staring at him unwaveringly. He raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms and looked at Legolas back.

"That's what you get for running away suddenly. Are you sure you are all right?"

Legolas blinked, and then frowned.

"I did not run away. It was my choice to leave, and you… you did not have saved me, you have no responsibility over me. But I thank you for coming to my rescue."

Strider recognized the stubbornness on the Elf's voice and had to blink. Legolas gave him a bow before walking around him to leave.

"Where are you going?" Strider wanted to know, turning to look at Legolas. Legolas glanced back to him and said quietly,

"I do not know. To where my feet would bring me I suppose."

Strider had to frown at this.

"A being like you should not wander around these areas. Many men desire your kind."

_Especially you_. He added silently and felt his heart roar in agreement.

Legolas looked at the ground looking uncertain before saying, "It does not concern you."

Strider shot the Elf a look with utmost surprised and anger.

"What kind of response is that?" he demanded, walking around to face the Elf who looked at him fiercely, "Do you not care to what might happen to you?"

"What 'might' actually happen to me?" Legolas questioned back, "I do not know- I am not a seer. But one thing is certain, I will move forward."

Striders saw Legolas' determined eyes and grit his teeth, clearly stung at the stubbornness of the Elf.

"Thank you for saving me again." said the Elf, giving another short bow and walking around the man again.

Strider squared his shoulders as sudden comprehension struck him at that precise moment.

"Stay."

Legolas stopped walking and glanced back to Strider who had his back on him.

"What did you say?" he asked a little confuse.

"I told you to stay," replied the man, turning around and facing Legolas, "You cannot go; you are forgetting you are already mine."

Legolas' eyes slowly widened and he draw in a breath as the man approached him and grab his shoulders.

"Strider-" he started feeling edgy but the man shook his head.

"I take back what I said; your offer a moment ago in the inn was not necessarily. I bought you from your owner, making you legally my property."

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as the man's statement shook him.

"I am your master, and you are my servant starting from this day on." finished the man as he let go of the Elf and turn on his heels to leave. Legolas stared after him in disbelief.

Strider's own words surprised him more than it did to the Elf. He could not think of any excuse of what brought him to say it but one thing was for sure- he did not want Legolas to be out of his life until he confirmed what the beast inside his chest was roaring for. He knew his words were harsh but he does not know how else to make Legolas stay beside him. He knew he sounded cruel but…_Oh Valar!_

Shaking his head, he called for his new servant to follow him.

Legolas watched the man's back walk away and looked at the ground; trying to sort out his thoughts, he heard his Master call him and swiftly made to follow.

---------

It was an uncomfortable walk for the two along the alleyway. Nobody spoke until both came out of it and faced the Bree-folks who were walking around the street to do their own business. Some of the people turned a glance at their direction and Strider felt Legolas shifted his foot uncomfortably behind him. He turned around to face him.

"You should not worry from now on, I will protect you."

Legolas blinked and tried to press his chuckle. Strider frowned at this unexpected gesture.

"What seems to be funny?"

"Well," started Legolas, feeling the eyes of the people boring on him but decided it was unimportant, "I am your servant, shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Strider felt his cheeks turn hot and he immediately turn around with a crease on his eyebrows.

"How can a weakling like you protect me?" he said with no ill intention and Legolas merely raised his eyebrows. Strider shook his head and said, "Come on."

He snatched the Elf's right hand from his side and pulled him along the street. Legolas looked at the hand holding his own and then up at the man pulling him.

Bree-Folks crane their necks as they looked at the pair passing before them and Legolas was thankful for Strider's firm grip on his hand. He could feel men gazing at him differently like how the drunken men had looked at him and it made him feel uncomfortable. It was this hand pulling him that made him feel safe; it was as if he would never get lost. Strider walked on, pulling his servant with a frown on his face.

They entered the Prancing Pony and it was as empty as they left it that morning. Small people were around the tables wiping it but the two tall beings did not give them a look and headed directly up to their room where the door was left ajar.

"Since you are coming with me, you might as well get ready." started Strider as they entered the room after a moment. Legolas went to open the window and then look at the man.

"Where are we going?" he asked lightly.

"Up North," answered the man, sitting on a chair, "To the Ranger's camp."

"So you are a ranger?" the Elf inquired looking curiously at the man before him.

"That I Am." nodded Strider, "We will gather some equipment around town later, so I suggest you get ready."

Legolas nodded and sat on the bed, looking down at his hands. Strider was lost in thought when he noticed the silent Elf. He watched him silently and admitted to himself that the Elf was too attractive for his own good it was no wonder why many people were mesmerize by this heavenly appearance. He saw Legolas close his eyes and sigh. This bothered the man so and he tensed; he felt his heart leap and the beast inside him started to roar in agony.

_But why? Surely… No…_

The Elf opened his eyes gradually as he felt his master's gaze on him. He looked up to see Strider stand up and walk briskly toward him.

"Strider-?"

The man paused in front of him bearing a hard look on his face. Legolas watched him with apprehension until the man pushed him with his strong hands and pinned him down the bed with hands leaning on either side of his head.

Surprised at the sudden gesture, Legolas did not know how to react. He looked at Strider straight in the eye with his heart beating hard against his chest. The man looked down at him with an expression the Elf could not read and it made him more nervous.

"Are you not going to struggle?" Strider asked indifferently.

Strider knew why he was doing this, knew that he had fallen with the fair being and knew he want him bad; it was what the beast inside him wants. However, something bothers him greatly with this new discovery…

Legolas stared back at him, his nervousness vanishing at the sudden question.

"You…" the Elf started slowly, closing his eyes. Legolas heaved a deep sigh for this sudden change of mood and tried to calm his thundering heart. He opened his eyes after a while and said, "You are my Master. You have my body and my soul. I will not struggle."

Joy and fear dominated the man's heart as he slowly straightened himself up and sat on the bed. Legolas did not move but close his eyes again, feeling suddenly exhausted. Strider shook his head and looked down at Legolas who had opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You are too obedient." The man declared, standing up and dusting his clothes. Legolas sat up and watched him with curious eyes. The man glanced at him with a straight-face and said:

"Do not tempt me to do things, Elf. Now get ready and tidy yourself up. We have a lot of things to do."

With that, the man left the room with his cloak rustling behind him, leaving the startled Elf to contemplate about his Master's actions.

**~TBC~**


	3. Names and Weapons

**Chapter 3**

**Hello Hello! This is the continuation of the story! please enjoy reading and forgive me for my mistakes!**

**I am so sorry it took this long before I updated it -_-"**

**Please enjoy!  
**

Strider was seated alone on the empty tavern, most likely waiting, with clouds of smoke circling him, and a pipe weed on his hands, when Legolas descended from the stairs with a very calm expression on his face. Legolas did not seem to spot him and Strider watched as the Elf's head turn to search around, his braided golden hair following every move, and his gait with the ever presence of grandeur. Strider lifted his own head a little, his eyes boring on the elf that finally caught his eyes and made to move toward his direction; at this, the man's heart thumped hard at the approaching beauty. The Elf seemed to have cleaned himself for now he looked neat and tidy than the man last saw him. He tried still to keep straight eyes and face but the groaning beast was keeping his body tense and nervous. Cursing a little, he straightened up on his chair as Legolas halted in front of him.

"So you are ready for a walk?" asked the man, trying to distract himself from the Elf's face.

"Yes," nodded Legolas, looking down at the man with an almost impassive face that Strider stood up and looked at him with a frown. Legolas stared back without blinking before Strider gave a short nod as they both made their way out of the inn.

"Oh, wait-" muttered Strider as if he had just remembered something as he stopped on the doorway, making the Elf halt too. He looked down his body and then untied his cloak, turning to the confounded elf; he offered the cloak, saying:

"Use this to cover yourself. I know how uncomfortable it is to be looked at so intently."

Legolas was startled at the sudden motion. He looked at the cloak then up at his master who was offering it, and for the first time his deadpan expression was replaced by an innocent wonder. Strider raised his eyebrows and shoved the cloak on the Elf's hands, turning around swiftly and muttering under his breath.

"Just use it." he added gruffly and headed outside, leaving the quiet elf staring after him. Legolas looked at the cloak, then smiled and put it on, disregarding the fact that it was quiet grubby and that he was newly cleansed.

The man walked on quietly ahead and the Elf followed him swiftly, with the dark cloak completely disguise his identity.

"Wouldn't I look more suspicious at this?" asked the Elf with the hood covering his head.

"Nothing that walks in black cloak in the middle of the day in this place would look suspicious more than an Elf such as yourself .Unless you want their eyes shooting at your looks- I think this concealment is better." said Strider as they head on to the trading place. Legolas walked a step behind him, weary still of some eyes following his movements. To his surprise, he did not find them daring as before and felt newly found relief filling his lungs. He looked sideways at Strider who was busily looking around for the items they needed for the travel. True, he had been surprised about his master's actions but then he found himself indebted to this man. Not only that, Strider has always been the one coming to his aid from the very beginning- a friend behind the firm and brooding features. This man is his master, stranger he might be, but Legolas could feel something different about him. Something he had notice from their very first meeting- something about this man Legolas could feel worth to find out.

The Elf was quiet occupied with his thoughts that he bumped on Striders back when the man stopped on his tracks for some apparent reason.

"Strider-?" he started in query, looking at the man. Whatever gentle and benign manner the man had shown the Elf a while ago was now completely gone; it was as if it was never there for it was replaced by forbidding features that startled the Elf. The man's sharp cold eyes formed into slits, the Elf's heart skipped a beat at how scary and formidable the eyes were, and he immediately looked at where these serious eyes were looking.

Some pace from where they stood, a basket of fruits was on the ground and an old woman was feebly lying with it. The old woman was shaking in fear; two tall men was towering above her and were shouting curses, pointing their loathsome fingers down the figure. This feature made Legolas' livid and felt the same revulsion the man beside him was feeling.

Swiftly as an Elf, Strider made his way toward the scene, pulling out his sword in the process, with Legolas bringing up the rear.

"Leave her!" Strider's voice rang through the whole street, surprising even the Elf who was right behind him.

The two men looked up and when they saw Strider upon them, they pulled their swords out of instincts and there was a clash. Folks around, who stood watching from their corners a moment ago had gone and ran for their lives with gasps and cry for the rumble and destruction the fight was causing. Legolas watched Strider fought the two, feeling suddenly helpless. He then noticed the old woman and ran toward her, gently pulling her and leading her to safety while other people around ran to hide.

"My- arm-" whispered the woman as Legolas gently made her sit.

"It's all right," whispered Legolas back, and checking the arm, "Does it hurt you?"

"It is not much painful," came the soft reply. Legolas watched the old woman whilst his ears were straining to hear everything that was happening on the combat.

"Your companion is in danger," whispered the woman suddenly, "You should help him, lad."

Legolas was about to nod for he was aching to help Strider but decided against it for he does not have any means to help.

"No, he wouldn't want me on the way. If he calls for me, then I shall, otherwise I will stay with you…and…" Legolas looked up to the scene where Strider was now exchanging clash with one of the men still standing, "He is a very strong man. He will not go down easily."

He heard Strider growl and looked up to see him kicked his opponent below the chest and raised his sword menacingly- ready to strike- but then stopped. Strider breathed heavily, as he looked at the fallen man. He looked around him, and saw the ruckus they had made; the street was empty and the other companion of the man before him was slumped on the ground and was slowly stirring. With a sharp turn, he lowered his sword, stood straight with his shoulders falling down and drew in a breath as he addressed the fellow before him.

"You dare call yourselves men? You assail innocent people- for what-? Your spiteful needs?"

The man looked at him and Strider shook his head, anger still forming inside his chest.

"Be gone from sight."

With that, the unknown man quickly got up from the ground, clutching his stomach and ran, with his companion rising up, and following him swift.

Watching them still from a distance, Strider looked at where Legolas and the old woman hid and saw that Legolas was looking his way. With a serious shook of his head, he headed toward them and knelt on the ground before the woman.

"Are you all right, my lady?"

"I am but a little tired, Master, and I thank you my lads, thank you." said the old woman softly as she gave Strider a weary but earnest smile. Legolas lifted his head up to look at Strider whose eyes now shine with relief and wondered slightly how the man could manage to hide his still fiery aura as he addressed the old.

They helped her gather her things and accompanied the old woman into an inn where she said she will fine; she gave them an apple each and the two companions left to continue their way to their true destination. Legolas had been quiet since then, as he followed Strider after the fiasco. The man had noticed it but did not say a word as they went on and walked. They arrived at the place and Legolas was taken by surprise at the many merchandise that was being sold, and the number of people around and the loud voices of the traders as they invite people to purchase their materials.

"Well have to look for supplies, medicines most specially.'' said the man as they went on.

"Medical equipment?" asked the Elf, "Do you get into trouble that much?"

Strider snorted and raised his eyes, glancing briefly at the elf beside him, "What made you think I am the one whose always is in need of it?"

Legolas considered this for a while before answering, "Judging your way of interfering to other people's business, I say chances are big."

Strider rolled his eyes.

"I do not. It so happens that I do not always let ridiculous things happen under my nose, Elf."

"Aye, I assumed as much." said Legolas chuckling at his master and staring at him with respect.

The radiation of the laughter brought Strider into a stop and for a moment he was lost- he caught himself and coughed to make how mesmerize he was not too obvious. Legolas patted his back instantly and asked if he was all right, to which the man replied with a nod and a quick turn of his back.

They stopped at some of the stores to buy some medicines, cloaks and other equipments for travelling and after the basic ones, headed to the place of the blacksmith of town where Strider asked Legolas to stay outside. Legolas could feel the heat from inside the shop as he stood still and waited with some of their belongings on his hands. Standing still, he let his eyes roam around and saw puff of smokes from the vent of the blacksmith's house. He looked around more and saw some swords around. He stiffened at this, his hands closing into a fist as he remembered how he was robbed from his own weapons when he was captured. He ached to touch his weapons and even once, manage to save himself and not let his master do all the fighting. He remembered the fight that broke out a while ago and Strider fighting alone and this gave him a reason to fight- it made him long for his weapons even more.

Trying to distract himself, he looked around instead and saw Strider, at last, coming out of the blacksmith's house. He was carrying his long sharp sword and Legolas saw how the man handled it with care and fondness. He smiled to see the man's rare smile under the features which was indestructible a moment ago. The man approached him, stacked his sword on his side, and pulled something hanging from his shoulders.

"Here," he said, "I thought you might find this useful." Legolas' eyes lit up and widened when he saw what Strider was holding.

It was a long bow with fine linings etched on its handle and a leathered quiver full of arrows. The Elf looked back to Strider then to the weapon and reached his hands to touch it. When his hands made contact with it, Legolas knew it was one rare handy bow. It was light to his touch, though not any lighter than that made of the Elves, but it was smooth and no trace of flaw could be noted. Strider watched Legolas and suppressed a small smile.

"Come now and take it. My friend the blacksmith, make rare ones in his old age; this is one of those few he has made for he was more devoted in forging swords. Take it. I know how superior elves are when it comes to archery. Trust me."

"Strider, I-" started the elf but Strider was not listening. He was busy fixing his sword on his belt, muttering curses as he did. Legolas surveyed him fondly then smiled briefly as he hooked his new weapon on his back.

"Should I call you Master, by the way?" asked the Elf as they moved back to the tavern with Strider eating the apple the old woman had given them. The man glanced at him then casually took a bite on his fruit, before answering, "No, I'd rather you call me by my name. But then again Strider is only one of my many names."

"Ah?" nodded the elf, with raised eyebrows, "Then what is your real name?"

Strider's eyebrows creased a little, contemplating for a while and Legolas watched him as they moved on. They were near the Prancing Pony when the man answered,

"Aragorn. That's my name among the rangers, and among the Elves I am known as Estel."

"Estel?" repeated the Elf with visible surprise, the meaning not passing his knowledge.

"Don't be surprised." said the ranger with a snort, "The name hardly gives any impression to its owner."

"Who gave you that name?" asked the Elf, now very curious about his Master's identity. Strider smirked as they entered the inn whose insides has not change even with the sun high above the sky.

"My father." He answered, swiftly moving up the stairs, the elf on his heels.

"You have an Elven Father?" Legolas almost exclaimed as he catch up with the man.

"I do," said Strider with a meaningful grin on his eyes, as he now entered their room. "And I have two brothers and a sister."

Legolas lightly dropped all their baggage on the table and turned his whole attention to Strider.

"Who _is_ your family?"

Strider headed on the window and opened it, and lifting his eyes up to the Elf he answered, in a serious tone. "My adopted father is Elrond Peredhil, ruler of Rivendell, living fortress of the Elves. I assume you know him for no Elf alive does not, and if you know him you would have known about his Twin sons, my sworn brothers, and our lovely sister Arwen Undomiel."

Legolas' eyes widened at this discovery and the ranger thought he saw him pale. Seeing this signs he asked abruptly, "And you? From which kingdom have come from?"

Legolas hesitated, looking at the man in the eyes. He paused for a little more before answering,

"I am… from Mirkwood Kingdom. Do you know it?"

"I do," nodded Strider, "And of its Lord, King Thranduil and his heir, one called Green Leaf- though I haven't meet him yet from my passed years."

Legolas nodded slowly, looking down the floor. Strider saw this then slowly approached the silent Elf.

"And who are you in Mirkwood Kingdom?" he asked quietly, feeling something amist about this Elven creature.

Legolas bowed hi head as he answered softly,

"I am…a servant there…"

"What? With your beauty?" exclaimed Strider, honestly taken aback and for a moment even Legolas forgot his worries as he looked up with raised eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon?"

Strider instantly looked away, then raised his hand and ruffled his black locks.

"I meant- the- place was beautiful, yes that…" he then abruptly turned around and left the room. Legolas watched his back then chuckled softly. He was not a fool, he knows affection when he sees one and he was not unaware of Strider's actions around him. He shook his head and chuckled once more but his titter instantly stopped as his gaze fell on the floor again with a deep frown forming on his face.

"Ada…" the Elf whispered.

-----------------

Strider was busy fixing the luggage on their horse when Legolas came down the inn and helped him pack. Two horses were ready to escort them and Strider was making sure all they need was there.

"How long are we expected to travel?" Legolas asked to diminish the silence between them, as he came forth at the back of the man.

"Three to four nights, elf, if we are not to be distracted by lingering evil creatures." answered the man, looking at him briefly and patting the horse. Legolas nodded then turned to the packs again to carry the things he must place on his own horse. When he looked up after a moment, he saw Strider murmuring on the beast's ears and became curious about it.

"Do you always speak to them like that?" he asked with a light wonder visible on his voice.

"I do. I have been doing this for ever since I was allowed to touch one. Is there a problem?"

"Nothing." admitted the elf, "It's just that- you are the first human I have seen to give such affectionate words to a horse. Other men never do that."

Strider did not say a word and patted his horse gently. After brushing the strands of hair on the horses back, he turned to Legolas.

"You must remember that not all men see the beauty of these creatures but only their use. It is but another fault of men and you cannot blame them for it. It is our nature… I try to make a difference even if it is but little."

"Bigger change starts with little things." commented the Elf smiling and Strider nodded in agreement.

The Elf watched Strider with awe and the man became conscious of himself that he cleared his throat and asked, "Why do you look at me in such a way? Have you fallen for me, Elf?"

At this Legolas blinked, startled then said, "It is not I to whom that question should be asked."

Strider's eyes panicked and Legolas hid his snigger. The man rolled his eyes after a while then said, "I told you not to test my patience. Why don't you go inside and ask how much we owe Barliman for the room?"

Legolas nodded with a smile and made to turn around when he stopped and turned to looked Strider in the eyes.

"I would want… to call you Aragorn if you don't mind."

Strider, who was also called Aragorn, blinked in surprise and gaped at the elf who was stunning him about everything and smile.

"I would appreciate that." He agreed, inclining his head down a little.

Legolas saw the twinkle that had appeared on the man's eyes and felt his insides lurch. With a single nod, he went inside without another word. Strider turned back to his horse and murmured something on its ears with a smile on his lips. He was too distracted that he did not notice, a shadow that appeared behind him. It was too late when he did and Strider stiffened when he felt cold blade pointing at his side.

"Don't make a sound. Follow me." The cold voice behind him commanded and Strider drew in a sigh.

Legolas' thought lingered on the man's expressive silver eyes as he went on inside and asked Barliman how much they owe him. He was eager to go out to tell Strider the cost when he saw the empty spot where Strider had been. The Elf looked around and saw no tracks of his Master. With a jolt of worry, he started calling his name.

"Aragorn?"

No reply came and the elf frowned as he went near the horse who now stood alone on its grounds.

"Aragorn!" he called again but no Strider had appeared. Frowning deeply, he looked at the horse and tried as much to talk to it.

The reply he got made his eyes widen and his heart thunder like it would burst into anger as his mind raced with what he had gotten from the horse's words:

_ Men. Blades. Weapons. Gone._

**~TBC~**


	4. Crying Heart

**Chapter 4**

_**Another continuation for our story!**_

_**Please enjoy reading and do forgive me for my mistakes! ^^"**_

**_Enjoy!_  
**

Legolas gripped the bow on his hands as he set off to follow the trail that was ever visible on his elven eyes. He did not care as he passed the crowd, crouching every now and then down the path to make sure it was Strider's imprints that he was still following and moved in haste with his heart thundering like he had never felt before.

He could not stop thinking of Strider's position. By the looks of it, he was taken by more than five or so men and they were armed. This may have been cause by vengeance - those Strider did not kill out of pity are now ready to strike back mercilessly.

Legolas could not help but feel responsible. If he did not leave Strider, then he might have been able to help him. He was a useless servant- always out of the scene when trouble hunts his Master- _his Master_- who seemed to have the whole legion of wicked men out to hunt him- just because he was always in the way, to bring justice to those these wicked are oppressing. Strider not only seemed apathetic about these threats in his life, but also seemed unwilling to lay low in interfering with the evil- that is where he get his enemies in the shadow.

Pressing his lips close, he swore if he found Strider, he would never let the man out of his sight again. Strider or Aragorn, or whomever he was- the man hardly gives a damn about himself.

His eyebrows creased, his pace quickened as he remembered the last time that he saw Strider- that was when he decided to call him Aragorn, and by that he saw the man's eyes twinkle. Legolas felt his heart softened for a while as he remembered how fond he became of his Master's kind eyes; the eyes that changes in flash in accordance to whatever emotion its owner was having. The kind of eyes that never lies, and which expresses affection whenever it looks in his blue.

Feeling suddenly eager to see the bearer of the eyes, the Elf sprang more into swift movements that no one around was able to follow. His heart could not take the suspense- the absence of the company to whom it grew fond of, but his movements was halted when at one turn he saw someone move on his path. Legolas skidded into a stop but his distance was not enough and he ended up colliding with the person instead.

There was a thud in which both beings ended on the ground, and the Elf heard the familiar growl of the man he was looking for. His heart leap as he looked up and saw Aragorn before him, whom had his eyes close as the pain of the collision pierced him.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, his eyes wide open as he absorbed the features he thought he had missed.

"Legolas?" Aragorn inquired as he opened his eyes to see the Elf above him, whose face looked pale and somewhat disturbed.

"What happened to you?" the elf demanded in a strong voice. Aragorn draw out a sigh before answering,

"Would you be kind enough and stop sitting on my legs, I swear it pains me as much as it do you."

Legolas quickly got up and extended his hands to help the man on his feet. Aragorn took the offer and stood up, shaking his head in the process, and making his tangled long locks messier.

"Thank you." The man said as he reached a hand to brush off the curls that had covered his face. At that instant, Legolas quickly saw the wounds on the man's hand, and the bruises and gashes that seemed to have covered his entire body.

"You don't look good." He said with much concern, as he stretched his arm to dust the dirt visible on the man's shoulder.

"Tell me about it," said Aragorn indifferently, looking at the elf who seemed to have relaxed the moment their eyes had met. This brought a genuine curiosity on the man that he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Answered the elf earnestly, his eyes locking with the man, as he added seriously, "I have come to realize what had transpired after I left you alone with your horse. I was worried about your well being."

This honest reply made Aragorn's heart leap up that for a moment he forgot about the pain in his body. He paused to look at the blue eyes and heard the roaring of the beast inside his chest more loudly than ever. Legolas saw the change of expression in the eyes and this made him smile in wonder. The smile brought a tingling feeling on Aragorn's stomach that he quickly and abruptly asked without much thinking,

"Why are you smiling so differently now? Have you fallen for me?"

Expecting the same answer, Aragorn walked away, rubbing the cut on his arm and missing the elf's obvious reaction.

Legolas looked startled, and somewhat more distracted, at the sudden throw of the question that he was not able to give an immediate response. He blinked after sometime and turned to look quietly at the man, who was now on his way to the crowd. A swift flutter of something oddly unfamiliar filled his insides and Legolas wondered if he was going to answer the man or not. All his thoughts were washed away, however, when he saw Aragorn scratching his wounded arm uncaringly while looking up at the crowd; this made the elf jump to his side immediately and take a firm grip on the arm that surprised Aragorn.

"Do not scratch. You'll make it swell."

Aragorn opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when Legolas looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"So this is where you use you medical equipment, I believe true now." The Elf commented.

The man rolled his eyes as he let himself be dragged by his servant among the crowd of people.

"Not all of it." He muttered in a low voice.

"Why are you wounded so much?" came another question from the Elf.

"I had to fight without a sword."

"How many are they?"

"No lesser than a dozen."

"You fought them all?"

"I had to; otherwise they would have killed me."

"And what happened to them after your 'brawl'?"

"They were all sleeping on the ground, unfortunately not a very peaceful one."

"All are going to wake?"

"Yes."

Aragorn felt the grip of Legolas on his arm tightened and wondered if the Elf had wanted him to kill them but dismissed it; he trusts Elves value all life.

Legolas on the other hand was thinking of what was about to come. Aragorn did not kill his enemies and the possibility of them coming back for another reprisal was enormous. He gripped the arm under his hold, vowing to protect the life that brought him back into the light: _Estel_ in the language of Elves. Extremely familiar with the situation, Legolas smiled silently as he remembered how the man's own grip in his hands as they walk among the crowd before had comforted him, and wished that his grip now was making Aragorn feel more at ease as well.

-------------------------------

Bidding Bree-folks a silent goodbye, Master and Servant left the Prancing Pony at first plight the next morning, with Aragorn muttering with reference to Legolas' austerity while mending his wounds the previous night. Legolas bowed at his Master in silent apology, reminding himself that he was but a servant; the gesture made Aragorn taken aback that he waved the apology away as if it was a contagious disease, which made Legolas snicker after awhile, for he was only teasing him.

They travelled North, following Aragorn's plans to go in the ranger's camp, in which Legolas was eager to come. On the way, they left the troublesome road and turned into the forest, in favor of Legolas' liking. This was not a coincidence for Aragorn knew how delighted his companion would be to be back in nature's arms where his kind rightfully belongs. The sky was clear and the ambiance in the midst of the forest was serene, it made the Elf's spirit soar high and he was joyful the whole time they were travelling on their steeds, stopping only for refreshments and some rest. If Legolas was in high spirits, so was Aragorn, for merely hearing the tinkling laugh of the love of his heart, was like music to his ears. He could not stop telling some of his most outrageous adventures, especially with the Twins, whom Legolas seemed familiar with as well. There were times where Legolas would look at him with mirth on his eyes, sometimes with sharpness when he retells one in which he was in brink of death; sometimes the blue eyes would look at him in wonder and sometimes compassion when stories of death of his people would cross his lips. As he told him his stories, Aragorn could not help wonder, what if Legolas was there beside him the whole time. What if they were long time companion, would it make a difference to his _fate_?

_No. His fate was already set before him that not even the appearance of this precious Elf could make a difference. _

"Aragorn, are you all right?"

Aragorn was pulled out of his stupor as he looked up to catch the blue eyes of his Elven companion looking at him with utmost concern. It was then that he realized he was spacing out.

"Of course." said Aragorn, inclining his head a little into a bow.

Legolas gave him a strange look then pulled his horse to move closer to him. When they were side by side, the Elf lifted his right hand and touched the man's forehead with a frown on his face.

"You seem in normal temperature."

"I should be," said Aragorn, smiling as he gently brushed Legolas' hand away, "I am fine."

_He was wrong. Maybe it would make a big difference._

Legolas looked at him strangely once again and Aragorn felt the weight of the gaze. It was then that he noticed how close they were that he had this sudden urge to pull the Elf close to him in a single swift of his hand- to hold the tender body to his own. It was with revulsion from the beast inside his chest and disappointment from his heart as he shoved the thought aside and casually talked in an indifferent manner,

"I don't catch cold easily."

Legolas raised his eyebrows at this.

"That is unimaginable, with all your stories that had reached my ears."

"I am in full health!" the man argued, but Legolas waved away the reasoning that made Aragorn scowl.

They continued to travel in this manner for two days, in which Legolas had learned more about his Master and the twins, to whom he was more familiar with than what Aragorn had thought.

In the days that had passed, Aragorn had asked Legolas about his life from being a servant in Mirkwood Kingdom to his unfortunate capture in the hands of Men. The information he got was rather vivid for the Elf was changing the subject every now and then. Aragorn, though suspicious, decided, that it was ill experience in the hands of the men that was causing the elf to act that way, and so he asked no further questions. In turn, he felt the urgency to hunt the intolerable men that had offended his companion.

In the light of their travel, the two were able to know each other, more in the heart than their past that shadows their life. Though Aragorn knew little of him, he had judge that the Elf was no lesser than the greatest of Elves he knew, and was one gifted with a gentle heart; it was more reason for him to adore the heavenly being.

On the third night of their travel, they had come out into the road where an expected inn was found, like what Aragorn had promised Legolas while the sun was up that day.

"Do you know the keeper here?" asked Legolas uncertainly as he looked at the shabby inn with all the noise from the inside like the singing of drunken men.

"I do." said Aragorn quietly as they tied their horses securely inside the stables, "He is a good man."

Legolas draw in a breath as followed Aragorn towards the door of the inn; Aragorn waited for him to catch up before going inside and enter themselves into the world of liquor and smokes.

The moment Legolas entered the inn, he knew he wouldn't like it to any degree. He saw men huddled together drinking, laughing and singing and smoking, to all which he was upset but he did not show it in order to preserve peace. To his surprise, Aragorn pulled him toward the counter, where a fat, bearded man was busy giving orders- a man that looked similar to Barliman to the Elf's surprise.

"Ah- Master! You are back!" exclaimed the man when he recognized Strider, "Staying for the night, I see!"

"Yes," said Aragorn with a small smile, "Get us the room ready, my companion is not comfortable with the atmosphere."

The instant he said this, Legolas tensed for the Keeper's eyes suddenly turned to him.

"Of course, Master," nodded the man after awhile and he called one of his helpers.

Aragorn bent to whisper on Legolas' ears. "You can take a rest upstairs."

"And you?" came the abrupt reply.

"I will take some sip and follow suit."

Legolas regarded him and then nodded. When the room was ready, Legolas did not hesitate to leave the crowd. Aragorn watched him disappear on the stairs then searched for a table to use. He seated himself just beside the fireplace where he always use to and ordered a bottle. There he contemplated silently about his journey; about his family and his fate, but most automatically his thoughts would stray to Legolas.

He knew it was indeed affection. A love most treasured, but what if Legolas refused him?

_He won't._

Aragorn wildly remember the night when he had cornered the Elf to the bed, Legolas said he would not refuse and would willingly give him his body and soul- does that involve the heart? If not, then he would not take the opportunity to take what he wants. He does not see Legolas as an object for physical ease and comfort purposes only… and so he will wait for the right time to act- when he is sure that Legolas feels the same way about him… He wondered idly when that time would be.

Preoccupied as he was, he still felt the shadow that had approached him and the stubby hands that had fallen gruffly into his shoulder.

"You- what is you- sitting around there like a fool?"

Aragorn recognized the wispy, uneven voice of a very drunk man and heaved a deep sigh. He momentarily forgot where he was and after this distraction, he was reminded. Exasperation gripped Aragorn as he decided not to answer and continue to drink his bottle. The man behind him hiccupped and then glowed at being ignored and growled, his grip tightening on Aragorn's shoulder.

"I do not like- ignore-"

His next word were followed by muffled cry of pain at the exact moment his grip on Aragorn loosened. Aragorn quickly looked up to see Legolas behind him, with a very firm hold on the drunk man's wrist and with a fierce look on his eyes.

"Legolas-" Aragorn started but Legolas spoke in a voice the man was sure he had never heard before; a tone in the voice with mixed anger and patience.

"Kindly leave him alone, old man, he is resting, and kindly watch where you drop your heavy hands else it will be cut."

The inebriated man took a single look from Legolas before pulling his hands roughly and headed on to the opposite direction, drinking the bottle that was ever on his hands.

The Elf seated himself across Aragorn and looked at him while Aragorn decided for a thing to say.

"Don't take me as a freak warrior," he said after a while, with a smile upon his lips, "I would not cut his hands just because he wronged me."

Legolas raised his eyebrows and said more quietly, "Who says it was you I was referring to? No, Aragorn, I was talking about myself."

Aragorn choked the wine he had just taken and looked at Legolas incredulously. Legolas smirked and looked around the inn with consternation in his eyes. As he watched his environment, Aragorn was engrossed with his appearance, as he took another drink from his bottle. He ached to touch the elven face that was before him...It was apparent that Legolas came down to accompany him even if it was unpleasant. A single ray of hope ignited once again in Aragorn's heart and he wondered silently if Legolas was also feeling the same way he was.

If it were, then, what a joyful life it would be, even with that _fate_ he would soon be taking…

"I am tired, let us go and rest." said Aragorn, standing up and stumbling a little, Legolas was on his side instantly and was helping him to stand still, placing a strong arm around his shoulders. Aragorn chuckled at this and said, "What are you doing? I am not drunk- only took one swig!"

"I see." said Legolas nodding and looking at the table quiet pointedly. Aragorn followed his gaze and saw to his surprise four empty bottles on his table.

"That- that's not mine… I don't remember drinking those…" he stuttered as they move on.

"Aye, and what you said is almost like a confession- _you don't remember!_" said Legolas with visible mirth on his eyes and voice.

"Are you laughing- at me?" asked Aragorn as they take on the steps toward the second landing.

"Why of course not, was there ever a servant who would mock his Master so directly?" asked the Elf, who was most patient with the human he was carrying toward their room.

"There are," nodded the man, his eyes a little unfocused as they entered the room, "Sometimes…those who do not like their Masters…"

They reached the bed and Legolas helped Aragorn into it, pushing him gently down and then went to take off the man's boots afterwards.

"It so happens that I do not hate you, Master." Legolas answered fully as he set the man's head on his pillow, "That is why I would never mock you."

He thought Aragorn was asleep for the man had his eyes close but when he finished his reply, a smile appeared on the man's face and his lips opened to say,

"Then you like me also? If you do not hate me so…"

Legolas stared at the should-be-sleeping man and decided to answer earnestly.

"Yes… yes that is what it means."

The smile did not leave the man's face and for a while, Legolas thought Aragorn would answer again. When he did not, it was then that the Elf realized his Master was truly sleeping.

He distanced himself from the man and sat on the chair beside the bed; the room had two beds, but being an elf, he was fine with sitting down on the hard stool. The loud voices below the inn were still apparent but Legolas did not heed anymore as he watched the sleeping adan before him.

_A strong man, so cunning at fighting and fearless even of death, now looked so adoring in his sleep_, he thought with a chuckle, _how in Arda did the Valar manage to create such a man?_

And as the long night pass; Legolas became contented by just staring at the sleeping man in the middle of the dark.

------------------

The next morning what arouse Legolas from his slumber was Aragorn's voice and he immediately got up from the chair where a blanket was now enclosed to him. The blanket fell on the floor but Legolas did not waste time- the bed was empty and Aragorn was below the inn- with swiftness he followed.

"…I did not- did you hear me say give me another one?" Aragorn's voice boomed around the now empty pub as Legolas heard him more clearly when he descended from the stairs.

"No, Master, you did not…" came a short but apprehensive reply.

"So then why did you give me another bottle?"

"Because your last bottle was almost empty- we feared you would rage if-"

Aragorn snorted and brushed a hand through his hair, drawing a sigh in the process.

"…We will leave then… how much do I owe you?"

Legolas smiled at this and decided not to interrupt, as he looked at the window where the bright sunlight was trying to make its path. Another day had come and according to Aragorn, at this fourth day they would arrive at the Ranger's camp. Wondering what lays ahead, Legolas silently prayed they have another peaceful journey and prayed no one knew him in the camp for what he truly was.

**~TBC~**


	5. Arrival Of A Rival

**Chapter 5  
**

**_NOTE_**_: **Must remind the readers that this is a slash fic. If you do not approve of the pairing then I must suggest you navigate for another story. Thank you. A fact we must not forget: Aragorn is Strider.  
**_

**_Begging your pardon for the mistakes! Enjoy!_**

**_*********  
_**

Strider and Legolas had set off from the dingy pub after another hour of stay after collecting themselves from the past event. They have decided to continue their way up the Northern Mountains where the camp of the Rangers was located in order to avoid getting caught up with the darkness of night and the dangers of creatures that lurk in the dark. Legolas had been quiet all the way for he was worried that someone might recognize him, let alone reveal his true identity as the Prince of Mirkwood. He had been straining himself if he should tell Strider his affair but whenever he turns to look at the man his tongue would stick to its place and make him unable to utter a word. He does not know how Strider would react to his would-be-revelation but he knew once the truth is out- his 'little adventure' with the man will stop. Truth be told, he was very attach to his Master, something about the man was making him feel different that no one in his Kingdom could give. Be it gratitude or fondness or love- he does not know. All he wanted was to spend a little bit more time with the man and know him further, see what kind of future he leads and follow him to all ends as a companion or a servant even if Strider does not treat him as one.

Legolas sighed. Strider would not be angry if he revealed the truth, but there's no way Strider would let his reason for running away be left out. He would ask. And there was no chance of Legolas revealing the truth. It was shameful! It was unforgivable that he allowed his life to be wasted in the hands of his capturer. He wouldn't tell a soul. Not even his Master.

Strider was humming contentedly as he gaze around the familiar surrounding of trees and feeling the warmth of the sun enveloping his cold body from his drink last night when he heard the Elf, who was right beside him heaved a very long deep sigh. He raised his eyebrows at him and asked rather steadily, "What is the matter? Are you tired?"

Legolas instantly looked up and shook his head.

"No, no I am fine Aragorn… do not mind me…"

"Your words contradict your appearance." Strider noted, raising his good hand to touch the Elf's pale cheek and pulling his horse into a halt. Legolas felt the touch and felt its warmth, like a relieving feeling, he felt relaxed. He shook his head after a moment and smiled up at the man who suddenly turned the shade of red when their eyes made contact at the very close pace.

"I am truly feeling well now," Legolas offered, ignoring the man's quick pull of his hand and his abrupt face toward another direction, "Your hand is a blessing, Aragorn, I am truly grateful for your concern."

Strider smiled, hesitating to look at the elf. He cleared his throat twice as if something was congesting his throat. His heart leaped at the sudden close contact and had curse himself for being so over reactive. He did not expect Legolas to be so close- he was concerned about his well being- but he must admit it was the most perfect view of the Elf- so close…

They ride on for what looked like another hour, with Strider relaxing gradually and soon they were engage in another conversation about the rangers of the north. Strider told Legolas some of their most outrageous plan from before and it horrified Legolas to some extent for it includes falling down cliffs, falling down mountains, falling down water, captured by Orcs, hunted by wargs, ambushed by goblins and many other sort of activities that Legolas never expected a group of men to do without the aid of Elves.

"Do you not consider the danger of every situation?" asked Legolas once Strider had stopped talking to draw in some breaths, "Do you not see how very near you are to death?"

"We do," Strider said in a solemn tone as he stared ahead of him, and Legolas wondered if something was wrong for the man's eyes clouded suddenly. "We are well aware of the dangers, but there will never be a way we would let our people die in the hands of these dark creatures. They cannot fight but we can. It is about saving many lives not saving one's life."

The lithe Elf closed his mouth and as he stared fixedly at the man he was reminded of his own people and to what length he was ready to go in order to protect them. Strider was no different to him- the safety of everyone else less themselves…so who looks after them instead?

"We are here." came Strider's voice and Legolas lifted his head up to see a hill of tents in front of them, put in yards together as if it was a town for ordinary people; but for ordinary people it was not once you see those who reside the area: all in black, grey and green clad, from hair to boots, from the hilt of their swords to their very shields, these Rangers of the North proved to be astounding and intimidating at one look, clearly full of experience from how they look, walk and carry themselves as they stride from here to there.

"They'll be ringing their bells and Halbarad will be wringing my neck..." muttered Strider under his breath as they come closer. Legolas threw him a quick look and was about to ask what the man meant when someone far ahead shouted at the top of his lungs:

"THE CHIEF HAS RETURNED!"

"Aye," murmured Strider faintly but Legolas' keen hearing was able to hear it and he frowned.

"What is the matter?" he instantaneously asked but Strider merely shook his head and said, "If they start attacking do not do anything."

"What?" exclaimed the Elf in bewilderment as he pulled the rein of his horse into a stop.

Men in grey and green equipments and black cloaks started pouring out from every direction and Legolas felt uneasiness that he squared his shoulders when they gathered around them.

"Aragorn," came the Elf's voice and Strider noticed the way it shook. He glanced at his elven companion before looking back at his people with a frown in his face.

"Aragorn- what are you doing here?" asked a man from the crowd of rangers as they stared up at the man and the Elf.

"You should not be here, captain!" said another voice from the crowd of unnamed rangers for Legolas but they meant less to him when he heard them. _Aragorn should not be here? Why?_

"ARAGORN!"

Strider glanced at the broad man that was coming their way from the back of the rangers. Legolas sensed as Aragorn eased down and he surveyed who was coming: it was a tall man with the same grey eyes as that of Strider but he looked much older and wiser. He walked briskly toward them with most of the rangers stoop aside to give him way. Strider slid down his horse and Legolas did the same; when his light feet touched the ground he swiftly moved beside Strider and waited for the coming man to reach them.

"_Mae Govannen_, Halbarad," bowed Strider and Legolas did the same.

The man surveyed Strider with a crease eyebrows and demanded,

"What do you suppose you are doing here in this land, Aragorn? Have you lost your mind that you would risk your life openly to those who hunt you?"

"I came in peace." said Aragorn in his calmed and well mannered voice, staring at the man in front of him with determination in his eyes and Halbarad gritted his teeth.

"Does Lord Elrond know that you are here?"

Aragorn raised his head and half glaring at Legolas he shook his head with a draw out of breath. Legolas stared from the ranger to the other with almost a puzzled look. Something was wrong, he could tell. When Halbarad looked at him he returned the gaze with the same intense.

"Who is he?" Halbarad asked indicating his head to Legolas but with the notion of respect.

"He is my companion." said Aragorn quickly-

"Did Lord Elrond send him with you-?"

"He did." cut in Legolas quickly before Aragorn could answer. Aragorn glared at him but Legolas did not heed as he continued to respond, "I am his protector."

"Indeed?" said Halbarad in what seemed like a relieved tone. Legolas exchanged looks with Aragorn and they both stared at one another in accusation. There was a murmur among the crowd and Halbarad continued out, "Well then, that is good… An Elf as a protector is what you need."

Aragorn closed his mouth shut and threw Legolas a deep look. Legolas in turn, threw him a look back and as the rangers gathered around started to withdraw away, the Elf turned to the man with his most daring look.

"What is wrong?"

"Later." hissed Aragorn as Halbarad indicated for them to follow him and they were welcomed almost quickly by the Rangers of the North. Halbarad lead Aragorn and Legolas to Aragron's quarters where he allowed the two some rest.

"We will be talking again, Aragorn," said Halbarad unhappily, "And do expect a little bit of ale tonight, the men did miss you after all."

Aragorn nodded once and Halbarad left with a small bow to Legolas. Once they were alone, the elf raised from where he sat and asked, "What is going on? Who hunts you?"

The man gave him a long look before drawing out a small sigh, "Just some enemies you encounter who keeps grudge against you. But it does not matter."

"Lord Elrond is unaware of your whereabouts?" asked Legolas with slight consternation.

Aragorn nodded. There was a pause.

"Those men who attacked you at Bree-?"

"Yes."

Legolas nodded.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked.

Another pause.

"It is something you should not bother yourself so." answered the man quietly.

"But I am your servant! I ought to know!" Legolas reasoned with a dejected look in his eyes, "How will I manage to help you if you are not confiding these matters to me?"

Aragorn paced around the tent with a disquiet stance until he dropped himself into a nearby chair and spoke in a strong voice,

"Those who hunt me are more than what you expect Legolas…not only men but creatures of darkness are after me," he shook his head, "I do not need protection, I can manage myself very well."

"Then what do you want with me if I am not to fulfill my duties as your protector?"

Aragorn lifted his head up and caught the confuse eyes of the Elf in front of him. He stared at him for a moment, watching him from where he sat , studying his features and then smiled. Legolas, who was confused already, stared back at him in disbelief.

"Aragorn-"

"Be by my side."

Legolas' eyes rounded and his heart skipped a beat. The man continued to look at him with meaningful eyes and the Elf became conscious of himself. Aragorn was looking at him with such hope that Legolas felt he would shy away from his Master's earnest eyes. He bent his head down and looked away.

"Is that all you want?" he asked rather softly.

Aragorn nodded with a gentle look in his eyes and Legolas was silenced and the two of them became quiet for the rest of their peaceful time.

----------------------

Barrels of ale were produced at the feast that was arranged for the arrival of the two companions that night and there were loud laughs and singing from the mighty rangers who have found a reason to celebrate such a peaceful night.

Aragorn sat with Halbarad and some of the rangers who have serious business amidst the happiness of the night. Accordingly to what Halbarad had promised, he placed Aragorn beside him to clarify some important matters, not least of all was the fact that Aragorn was there- outside the safety borders of Imladris, under the protection of the Elf Lord.

"I cannot believe how strong headed you are, Aragorn. Lord Elrond himself had agreed that it is dangerous for you to wander away."

"Ada was also the one who taught me the importance of taking responsibilities of my actions," hissed Aragorn as he took one mug of the ale in front of him, "He taught me 'choices' and 'decisions' and this is what I have decided. I do not question your intention but I am against keeping myself in seclusion if it means safety! I will not hide again!"

Halbarad shook his head despairingly and took a gulp of his ale. Aragorn glared at him and then sighed. If this is how your companions would welcome you…Aye… what is there left to do but to rebel?

His eyes lingered on his mug for a moment but it travelled up the crowd and searched for someone he was longing to see for the whole night. It did not take him long to find him for he was a beauty that stands among all men, a light that was easily found among the dark features of his companions.

Legolas was sitting with some of the rangers, listening closely to their stories that were shared, laughing merely every time a joke was passed on and giving his little opinions if asked. He was invited there, that was what Aragorn assumed and he knew Legolas- who must have been uncertain- had agreed nonetheless to not make the rangers feel neglected. He knew his companions were also longing for the Elf's attention, and if not, even affection. He saw how they looked at him: mesmerize, struck, longing, loving… blessed they were to have such a breathtaking sight beside them and Aragorn was taken by gladness, just staring at him from a far.

"Your companion is loved by the crowd." observed Halbarad as he gazed at to where Aragorn was looking, "Elves, indeed, are a blessing to us men."

"Yes…yes he is…" agreed Aragorn quietly with a small smile his eyes not leaving Legolas.

"Do you not get jealous?"

Aragorn's eyes caught the man's and he blurted out in a dignified manner.

"Jealous? I? I shouldn't think so!" and he shook his head whilst glancing back to the group of rangers where his splendor was sitting. "Why would I be?"

"I know you well enough, captain," said Halbarad with a knowing look and Aragorn was spared some teasing when somebody came up to talk to the second in command. Aragorn turned his attention to where the Elf was again in time to see him stood up. Excitement flooded Aragorn as he saw Legolas bid the gentlemen a good bye. There was an uproar from his companions and Aragorn silently smiled. His Elf was being adored... Legolas smiled politely and shook his head followed by a bow. He headed for the trees and Aragorn's heart raced at the opportunity of being with him when he saw another ranger reach the Elf with a mug of ale in both hands.

Aragorn frowned deeply as he saw Legolas and the unknown ranger to him smile at one another and the man lead the elf among the trees.

Something roared loudly from Aragorn's chest and it was raging with anger and madness. He wanted to run after them but was stopped by a hand that jolted him back to where he sat.

"Aragorn?" it was Halbarad.

"Tell me," came Aragorn's scornful voice, "Do we have new rangers in this area?"

Halbarad turned at him and nodded.

"We have but one."

"Who is he?"

"Rohimnūn." said Halbarad, "He is from Southern Gondor…"

"Rohimnūn." repeated Aragorn his eyes following the features that of Legolas and the man who made their way in isolation.

Aragorn's whole body stiffened and his eyes narrowed as a new found adversary, more than the dark lord himself, threatened his heart.

**~TBC~**


	6. Seethe and Deceit

**Chapter 6 **

**Another chapter after a long day! Excuses for the errors! ^^" Thank you for reading!  
**

******************  
**

Aragorn stood still inside his dark pavilion, with his arms locked, crossed and stiff above his chest, and wearing a deep frown upon his face. It was the middle of the night and the men were already back on to their respective duties, leaving the comfort of their seats and their tasty ales, to be back as the vigilant and alert Rangers of the North.

Aragorn was saved by Halbarad from the duties and was told to rest for the night, but the lone man found it impossible to rest for a part of him was still missing. Legolas had not yet returned from the woods with _Rohimnūn_ of Gondor, or who ever he might be, and Aragorn found it disturbing. They have been gone for more than an hour now (Aragorn had been constantly on the look out for them but was unsuccessful to see their return), nobody saw them return much to the other's dismay as well. Annoyance consumed Aragorn the whole night for how could Legolas come with a man he barely knew? Does he have to follow them- see what they were up to?

He was in the midst of wondering what they might have been doing when he heard their approaching voices from somewhere not far. With a bolt, he strode to his bed and tucked himself in as fast as he could and refrained from moving. He did not know what drove him to do so but he realized he did not want Legolas to see him. With in moments he heard their voices, much clearer and closer this time and as they draw closer he could hear them talk...

"…I would very much love to see that…."

"Then why not come back with me then, Legolas? I can tour you out to the whole Kingdom! And as I have told you of Ithiliens' beauty- it is not a sight to miss! Especially with your kind! So what say you? Care to come?"

The voice was strong and confident, Aragorn was surprised at how deep it was but hearing the offer made Aragorn's eyes shot out of his sockets as his fear was confirmed: why this man was wooing Legolas! His Legolas! How dare he-?

He struggled to stay still as his body was raging to go outside and confront the man when he heard the elf's voice answer,

"That is kind of you, but no. I would really much like to go but not without my Master."

"Master?" Rohimnūn's voice rang out.

_Master? Ah… that would be me…_ Aragorn thought quickly, his mind racing. Gladness swept over him as his excited heart was lifted out of its place- _Yes! Tell him what I am to you! _

"The one I must protect," amended Legolas quickly, "Aragorn."

"Aragorn would not be cruel enough to keep you from your happiness." came the honest reply and Aragorn was startled. That was a big throw…

He wished he was there to defend himself yet under circumstances he felt like it would be improper to jump at them from no where… But then, it was improper to eavesdrop too…

Silence followed the man's statement and Aragorn found himself waiting anxiously for Legolas' response.

"It is not about him being cruel, Rohimnūn, do not say that," says the Elf quietly after sometime with the hint of patience and warning, "but of me. I would not be cruel enough to leave him to his fate."

Aragorn felt a sigh of relief leave his lips. He found his heart thumping loudly in his chest and he feared Legolas and Rohimnūn would hear.

"That's my Elf…" he murmured, smiling silently.

"Ah…if that is the case, then," started the now hesitating voice of Rohimnūn, "then I might as well invite the captain."

Aragorn frowned. _What made you think I would come?_

"That is well-thought of you," answered Legolas sincerely, "You may talk to him in daylight; I expect he is resting right now… he's been tired, he did not rest much on the way."

"I understand. Well then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Silence followed their words and Aragorn closed his eyes. Visions of the Elf entered his mind and his hearing became acute to that of the Elven feet that entered the pavilion for they were light as feather. He could sense Legolas stopping by to look at him from the dark so he eased himself and waited for drowsiness to take him, and when it did, the last he remembered was Legolas' eyes boring on his back and the smile that had stayed on his lips.

-----------------------------------

Dawn was setting; the sun was ready to rise up to its throne, and the Rangers of the North were up to the speed of the morning sunlight, ready to tackle another day, and inside his pavilion sat the chieftain of the Rangers, thinking in isolation as he found himself alone once more.

_I'll stay with him today_, Aragorn decided silently as he put on his boots and get ready to rise up, _He shouldn't feel alone…not with him…_

He wore his tunic and other garments, then grabbed his sword, placing it neatly on his side and strode outside where he knew Legolas would be.

It was the Elf who first saw him and was the first to greet him that morning and to Aragorn's relief, no sign of Ranger of Gondor beside him.

"Have you had your breakfast?" the ranger asked as he faced the Elf.

"I was waiting for you." said Legolas with a smile. Aragorn smiled in return,

"Then come, we should not miss the food." He replied and they walked side by side toward the table where the foods were set. To Aragorn's dismay, however, the table was occupied by Rohimnūn and Halbarad who were talking quietly. They were both serious and silent and as he and Legolas draw nearer, the attention was turned to them.

"Aragorn! Come and join us! Legolas!" called Halbarad from then, with a wave of his hand. Aragorn smiled politely, and led by Legolas they made their way toward the table and sat side by side, serving themselves with the food at hand. When they were all served, Halbarad spoke lightly.

"Aragorn, you must have recognized Rohimnūn? He was the one I spoke to you about. He comes here from Gondor to give us tidings."

"So I see," said Aragorn, looking fixedly at Rohimnūn in the eye. He scrutinized him with his grey eyes and Rohimnun returned the gaze with the same gravity before bowing a little. The man bore the same black hair likewise to most of the rangers, grey eyes, strong and broad arms and shoulders and if Aragorn was not mistaken, a captain or some sort to his former land. Rangers of Gondor or Rangers of Ithilien, are known distant relatives to them, the Numenoreans. "It must have been a long journey for you, and such strong sense of loyalty for Gondor, you have."

Rohimnun was looking at Legolas when the praise was delivered and it took him time to respond. He turned to gaze back to Aragorn and in his eyes, something glinted- was it malice? It was a seething gaze at first but it quickly faded away.

"Duty calls, Lord Aragorn." he answered, "We rangers are bound to it no matter, like you are bound to yours."

"What news of Ithilien?" asked Aragorn and there was no sign of contempt in his voice but plain curio, "Words have reached us that it's been swarming up with both goblins and Orcs and evil men…"

"That is precisely it." supplied Rohimnūn simply, "I am sent here by orders, Lord Aragorn to give tidings and I did. The help we asked for will soon be granted by your rangers."

"It shall be." nodded Halbarad with a serious frown, "how many do you need?"

Rohimnūn turned to Halbarad swiftly.

"As many as you can give us while not endangering this side of the North for their absence." Then with a glance to Legolas, he turned his whole attention to Aragorn, "And I am thinking of having you to command them, Lord Aragorn."

Aragorn, who had just took a sip of water from his mug, choked back in surprise and quickly drew the mug away from his lips. Legolas helped him with it and tapped him on the back while the man's mind was racing…_Leading the rangers there would mean going to Ithilien! Aye! The wit of this man!...Going to Gondor... But it is duty. I shall not abandon Gondor to its ruin…_

"No."

The three people on the table looked up at Halbarad who spoke. The wise Ranger had his eyes on Aragorn and there was a frown on his face. Aragorn knew exactly what was on the man's mind and this made him square his shoulders and think.

Legolas looked at Halbarad and knew what he was thinking too and decided he was right. Going out onto the field means giving Aragorn's enemies a chance to attack and Halbarad would not risk it, and neither will he. He turned to Rohimnūn and shook his head.

"I do not think Aragorn should go either."

Rohimnūn looked from Halbarad to Legolas with an evident confusion in his face.

"I do not-?"

"Aragorn shall remain here, Rohimnūn, nothing more of that matter." says Halbarad firmly, piercing Aragorn a deadly look as if daring him to oppose, "There are other good rangers here who could lead them and they will not be reluctant to follow you either."

"But-!" started the man again but Halbarad gave a final gesture of his hand and stood up. Looking at them all, he gave a small bow and left with out a word.

They followed him with their eyes then stared at one another.

"I am sorry." said Aragorn and he really meant it. He bowed his head and stood up too, forgetting about his other worries, he walked on to think. Legolas was on his heels quicker than the wind and they both disappeared among the rangers who were walking on the field. Rohimnun watched them go and the frown on his face deepened. He was about to stand up when he spotted a ranger walking by quietly on his own.

"I beg you pardon, brother." He said standing up to meet the man, "I would want to ask a few questions…"

----------------------------------

Legolas was on Aragorn's trail as they walked on about the camp. It was sometime before the Elf realized where they were heading to: the stables. The man stopped to his horse's side and stayed silent while Legolas stood still on the entrance, watching him.

"You know you should not go to Gondor." voiced the Elf then. Aragorn did not look up at first but patted his horse and stayed silent. Legolas became patient as he wondered what was playing on his Master's head. To _help_ was his Master's favorite past time so to speak and an opportunity like this was not something to miss for him. Yet under circumstances…

"Don't you want to go to Gondor?" asked the man suddenly and Legolas was caught off guard.

"Me?" he asked blinking. Aragorn lifted his eyes to look at him quietly.

"Yes. Ithilien's a beauty you should not miss." _Or as he said, which is true_…He added bitterly.

Legolas remained silent for a while as he watched Aragorn with curious eyes then answered.

"I will go there if you will…but not this time. You must stay here."

Aragorn threw Legolas a look and at that moment the Elf saw both guilt and defiance in his eyes. It did not last and the calm grey eyes returned gloomily.

"I can look after myself." He said in bitter resentment. "I can kill, if must, those who pursue me. I have travelled to Bree with no more than a single scratch and I manage to get here unharmed. What is there to ask?"

Legolas walked closer to Aragorn and stood beside him. He was aware how strong his Master was yet something was amiss his knowledge…the way how Halbarad fret for Aragorn's life was suspicious… Clearly something more than vengeful enemies are out there… _But why?_

"It would be better if you stay in this place. It's safer here."

Aragorn responded with a soft chuckle and murmured under his breath, "There is no safer place for me…not anymore…"

Legolas' eyes narrowed and for a moment both of them remained quiet, lost for words and their own silent contemplation. Aragorn stroked his horse quietly and patted its head. Tending to his horse eased his heart than walking in isolation undisturbed, and he did not miss the presence of his Elf who chose to be with him than to sit with Rohimnūn under the glorified daylight. Slowly calming down, he turned to smile at his elven companion.

"Strange it is that you should stay here with me in this hollowed stable, than be out in the sunlight where most of your kin would prefer."

Legolas did not miss the hidden sarcasm in the voice, but it sure made his heart go lighter. He raised his eyebrows up to heaven, trying not to smile as he did and inclined his head on his side.

"I was under the impression that a servant always follows his Master." He said.

Aragorn grinned and shook his head.

"You need not be my servant if not for your persistence. Why did you opt to be one? You have freedom to go anywhere you want."

"I don't have a place to go to." said Legolas quickly, standing straight, "And if it is the case you should know how important it is for an Elf to have a place they belong to. And I belong to you."

Aragorn pretended to stroke his horse…

Too many dangers he has been in, too many breathtaking events have been on his memory, yet nothing can beat the way how his heart would skip a beat over and over every time his elf would say such things.

_And that was just too damned straight...again..._

He was about to respond when the atmosphere suddenly changed. Legolas felt it too and both of them observed their surrounding. Their surrounding suddenly intensified as if it was on fire. The two looked at each other and just then, running feet distracted them both and they looked at the entrance where a ranger suddenly appeared, looking faze.

"The nearby village has been under attack by orcs!" he told them urgently, "Halbarad ordered me to find you, sir! Many has been wounded, they are being carried by those who escaped!"

Aragorn and Legolas did not linger; they both jumped into action, striding past the ranger into the daylight. It was a chaos- that's what they saw when they went out.

The horses that were on the field were being used and half the ranger wore their battle gears as Legolas and Aragorn walked passed them to witness it. They were all moving in motion, swiftly and securely, riding the horses with firm hands. Some injured people were being brought in and the elf and man did their best to assist them to the shelter.

"Aragorn!" called Halbarad from his horse. Aragorn looked up and saw him equipped with shield and sword and a frown. "Stay here! Tend to that wounded!"

Aragorn nodded and set back on the wounded people while Legolas was on the rear.

"Move out!" Halbarad's voice rang through the whole camp and hooves of horses could be heard, and the ground shook in motion. Aragorn was the one to lead every one in tending the injured as the tent becomes more crowded with injured people. Many of the rangers were good at tending the wounded but no one can surpass Aragorn's knowledge. He was skilled at it, as Legolas observed and it was without hesitation that his orders were followed by those who were around him.

"_Heat some water…this injury here has been poisoned…Orc blade…curse them… that little one why is he still bleeding? Go get more blankets! My lady it will be fine… just close your eyes and I will take care of it… No, do not touch that, it has been infected, let me take care of it… Legolas I need more pressure…"_

The day passed slower than Legolas had anticipated and for an Elf, that was saying something. They became busy with running to every patient and orders from the healer and securing the safety of their area at the same time. Legolas was always beside Aragorn, helping him as he was allowed. The procedure of the healing was familiar to him and he remembered how Aragorn tended to his wounds when he was injured the first time they met. It was without a doubt that he knew all the victims were in good hands... It was sometime before he remembered Lord Elrond as Aragorn's Elven father... it was no wonder he was so good at it...

It was in mid afternoon that some of them were able to lay low and rest. Some would still constantly check the wounded and Aragorn was among them. Legolas did not tire of tending to those who were wounded but he became concerned for his Master. It was already past noon and the man still had not taken notice of weariness and the need to eat.

When all were quiet, he followed Aragorn in one of the tents and gently touched his shoulder. The man quickly looked at him in surprise.

"You should rest now." He told him softly and waited for a response.

Aragorn stood straight and watched an old man breath out shallowly in his sleep. He then shook his head and muttered,

"Orcs swarms the place as we speak… and my people are out there fighting. And I am stuck here."

Legolas did not recognize the voice nor did he like the way it sounded. What he did was to tap Aragorn's shoulder and gently lead him out of the tent. The man did not struggle but followed his lead until they were both outside the shelter, breathing the air of midday. From the day light Legolas saw how pale Aragorn had become and how tired his eyes were.

"I will prepare a meal for you… could you go and rest in your tent?" Legolas asked him quietly. Aragorn briefly glanced at the shelter where they were keeping the wounded then to the blue eyes of his companion. He then nodded and turned towards his pavilion without a word. Legolas watched his back, then made his way to the storage, making quick stride as he did.

------------------

Aragorn was in no great mood as he went for his area. He did not feel tired, not at all. On the contrary, he was frustrated. What was the use of going here if Halbarad would see to it that he went for no danger at all? That he would not do as other rangers would do and stay hidden for safety? It was one thing to be the one to protect…but be the one to be protected?

"Aragorn."

Aragorn did not notice the presence that was almost upon him for he was so lost in thought. He looked up and saw that it was Rohimnūn, who stood just about his tent with a serious look on his face.

"Rohimnūn," he muttered, pretending to sound unsurprised. "What brings you here?"

The man of Gondor did not answer but merely looked at him with curious eyes. Aragorn lifted his eyes and waited, they were alone. The man did not look threatening… neither was he intimidating… but something about him was not to be liked…

"I understand why you cannot go to Gondor." Rohimnūn started with visible pity on his eyes. Aragorn paused and stared at him fixedly, but when he did not say anything the man continued, "I am disappointed to hear that you cannot come, your life's being threatened? It is understandable, but I do ask you to let Legolas come with me."

Aragorn's eyes glinted dangerously and for a moment Rohimnūn thought the chieftain was going to pull his sword. Aragorn raised an eyebrow and said rather thickly,

"And why are you asking this of me?"

"Because you are his Master." Answered the Gondorian ranger quietly, "I have been with him for sometime and have known by heart how he looks up to you. By your word he will follow. I realized that he would not come with me even if he wanted to."

Aragorn's ears were ringing. _This fellow… is annoying…_

"What made you think I would let my Elf throttle around with you to Gondor?" he asked testily.

Rohimnūn stepped closer to Aragorn and this time the man felt strangely threatened but he stood his ground.

"Legolas wanted to see Ithilien and you are the only one pulling him from it."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed…

"Is this some kind of a play? And I am the villain?" he squared his shoulders and locked his eyes with Rohimnūn with a threatening aura that did not miss the Southern Ranger's awareness. "I do not know why you are telling me this but I am not a fool to believe words I feel as a threat, especially from _you_." He let his words stung the man and felt no regret as he continued, "He is my Elf and he will bid my will and none of them would ever involve going anywhere with you. I am surprised by your actions. What pushed you to say such things?"

Rohimnūn did not answer but looked coldly at him. Aragorn drew away from him with a frown and turned to enter his tent.

"Shame on you, Aragorn!" Rohimnūn shouted fiercely from behind, "Who would have thought the Chieftain of the Dunédein would encourage slavery! You shall pay for this!"

Aragorn did not heed as he left the raging man.

Rohimnūn felt anger swelling up in him. He knew by first glance he would not like the leader of the Northern Rangers and he was right. By his action it was proven- he will not let this pass by! It was rumored to them the greatness of the Aragorn of the North, yet- by false and deceit it was all a lie! Legolas- an innocent being from heaven, was held captive by this ranger's cruelty and selfishness and he, Rohimnūn, will do anything to free him, even if it meant endangering the life of this wicked person for it was not worthy of his care.

Elves are free beings. He would give Legolas his freedom, and that is all that matters.

**~TBC~**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it^^ Thank you!  
**


	7. First Act

**Chapter 7**

_**Slash people slash! Just a reminder ^^"**_

_**And so we move on... excuses for the mistakesSss... XD**_

*********************************************  
**

Rohimnūn was still fuming as he walked down the busy area of the rangers. The confrontation with Aragorn made him angry to some extent and the idea that the chieftain was right was infuriating. He found himself completely taken in by Legolas and wished to be with him more than anything at the moment for he was the most admirable, most perfect being he had ever met and willing to serve him already; but with a man with the name Aragorn on his way, it really seemed challenging.

A plan was forming in his head when he saw Legolas coming his way. The Elf was walking with graceful nimble step, while he carried something on his hands. It brightened Rohimnūn to see the favored elf, but when he saw the tray on his hands did he frowned and asked haughtily as they come face to face, "What's that?"

Legolas, who was in a hurry to reach his Master's side, raised both eyebrows to his new friend and the way he greeted him, and said in curiosity, "It is for Aragorn, why do you look so _upset_?"

Rohimnūn inwardly cursed the chieftain for this slavery that clearly did not suit the elven hands and promised himself he would give Legolas what he deserved _if he comes with him_! Why did he even think the captain was whole and just?

"It is nothing, I have had enough of things in this place." he answered shortly, looking around with beady eyes.

Legolas nodded at him amused, it was apparent that the man was bothered for whatever reason unknown to him. He smiled as he saw the curt lines forming slowly on the man's forehead and had to say in a light tone, "My dear man! Look at you, you're scary! No wonder no one would come and talk to you, you look about to chew anyone's hands off!"

He meant it as a jest and Rohimnūn found it intriguing so. He familiarized himself with the elven smile and had to smile in turn for the feeling was intoxicating.

"I need not any company from others, if that is what you mean, Legolas. They seem weary of me too."

He looked pointedly at the Northern rangers, and remembered especially the one he had just confronted awhile ago. Legolas was surprised to hear this for unlike him, he was welcomed friendly and warmly. He found himself in sympathy for the man and had the urgent need to console him for Rohimnūn was nothing but kind to him.

"Do not say that, you _pessimistic_ one, eventually they will come, if you would just lessen those serious features of yourself."

"I doubt." said the Southern Ranger sounding certain, "Few trusts those who look daunting as I can tell."

Legolas pressed his lips and had to smile. He had just remembered something from the man's words. Rohimnūn was _wrong_; there was a single person in Middle Earth people would trust till the end even if he wore the dangerous features of himself. True, Aragorn looked about to kill from a distant but one would always find the kind and friendly ranger once they come to know him. And once they do, it would be impossible to let go without doing him any favor.

That reminded him of his task.

"I beg your pardon Rohimnūn, I need to do something."

The man sighed, looking with raised eyebrows at the tray.

"So I see, do not worry, Legolas, a time will come where you would be able to do as you please once again."

"Ah?" nodded Legolas but unsure of what he had heard. Rohimnūn moved out of the way and the elf went on with a bewildered look.

Rohimnūn watched him go, wondering how it would feel if Legolas said yes to him, when the Elf turned to him once again with a friendly gesture and said, "It has been a busy day. I suggest you take a rest and get some sleep."

The man nodded and inclined his head into a bow curtly. Legolas studied him and decided to have a word with him later before turning for Aragorn's tent.

*********************

The inside of the tent was dark.

It was impossible to see if someone was inside at one look, but looking deeper one may find a disturbed chieftain, sitting on his made bed, his hands covering his face with elbows leaning on both knees and looking weary. He looked more careworn than most of the rangers were suppose to be and looked more overwhelming. In his silence, he was mulling over what he had just heard from someone's nasty mouth.

Aragorn had no plan of listening to any of Rohimnūn's word but he was disturbed deeply of the truth it carried. He would not deny it. It was ironic. He detests slavery yet he has Legolas as one.

_I did not mean to make him my slave._

'He said he belonged to you!' said another voice in his head.

_I shall free him and let him do as he pleased!_

'He will come with Rohimnun.'

_No! He will stay with me!_

'Why should he? He does not have any reason to stay.'

_I am a reason!_

'Really? But what exactly are you to him?'

_I am- I am his-!_

'Not his Master if you freed him. You will be nothing and he will go. Without authority over, he shall be gone forever.'

_I do not want o rule over him! I want him to choose me!_

'How?'

_I'll tell him I love him! It has been too long!_

'Perfect.'

The roar in his chest suddenly became excited and loud.

'One thing you forgot' came the voice again.

_What?_

'What will you do if he says 'no'?'

Aragorn suddenly felt hollow.

************************

Legolas stopped dead on his tracks when he entered the dark inside of Aragorn's tent. He thought the ranger did not follow his advised and had returned to healing the injured people when he felt something or_ someone_ stirred in the middle of the darkness.

"Aragorn?"

There was an intake of breath as an answer.

Legolas focused his eyes and saw a silhouette on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, lowering the tray on the wooden table he found and looked for the torch.

The man did not answer and did not stir more as Legolas lighted the area but remained on the bed with his hands on his face. The whole tent brightened and at last the two companions could see each other perfectly.

Legolas did not like the silence of the man. He quickly looked at him after setting the torch in its place and walked over to him.

"Aragorn…" he whispered, bending a little down as he pulled the hands away from the face, "what's the matter?"

As the man's hands were withdrawn, Legolas saw it was paler than the last and looked weaker.

"Aragorn!" he cried in alert, and worry as he tilted the man's face, "_Ai Valar!_ You should rest!"

As quick as it was before him, the firm hands of the ranger suddenly seize his face and pulled it close.

A kiss was planted passionately on his lips, and Legolas failed to react. His mind became dizzy; the idea of what was transpiring was slowly coming to him. The ability to struggle had left him once more as his heart thumped loudly on his chest.

_What?_

When at last, Aragorn released him, he stumbled some steps back, looking perplexed at the man who was looking at him with intimidating eyes but who did not say anything. The elf reached one hand on his lips and said in a timid whisper, "That was… unwarned for…"

Aragorn stood up and Legolas suddenly felt smaller before the grey eyes, his heart and mind still racing as if after each other, his face suddenly running hot too.

"How was it?" was the man's first uttered word and the Elf flushed in embarrassment he had never felt before.

"Aragorn!" he stammered, his face reddening.

Aragorn looked at him straight in the soul Legolas had never witnessed him do before until now. He still couldn't make his mind work. Clearly something was different with Aragorn…but what? He was not the type to come and kiss a person just because he liked! Or…so the elf thought until now…

The man took a step toward him and Legolas felt himself taking a step backward. The instant he did it, he regretted doing it for a flash of disappointment suddenly crossed the man's eyes. Aragorn raised a hand on his hair and brushed it up, and shook his head.

"Forgive me…I did not mean to startle you…"

_'Startle? You scared me!'_ was the scream of Legolas' heart.

The man withdrew away back on the bed, sitting with an audible sigh. Legolas saw the sign of weakness coming back to the man and it made his strength returned. He pulled himself together and braced himself to ask rather worriedly.

"What was that about?"

Silence followed his question and for the first time Legolas decided he did not like silence.

"Aragorn." He pressed on, risking a step forward with his heart thumping nervously.

"Do you hate me, Legolas?" came the short question the Elf had heard before. He remembered Aragorn asking the same question when he was drunk back at the inn they had stayed… He was drunk then!

"No…I do not hate you." he answered truthfully, watching the man's feature relax, it made him wonder for a while, and then he suddenly became aware of what was on Aragorn's mind and his heart raced once more.

_A kiss before a confession?_ He found himself asking the question in amusement, _how unfair_. _They're all acting up this day…even Rohimnūn was acting strange_…_Rangers_!

It was a moment before Legolas realized that the Southern Ranger's name had left his lips and it was when he witnessed how Aragorn's eyes went wide in unmistakable anger.

"You've met him?" asked the rough tone of the man's voice.

"I did on my way." nodded the elf, wondering what was happening now.

Aragorn suddenly stood up and said sternly, "You shall not speak to him anymore, do you hear me?"

"What?" asked the elf sharply in his turn.

"Legolas, I do not want you to see him! Tell me you will heed my word!"

Legolas remembered how Rohimnūn had looked so bothered the last he saw him, away from his land with no one to accompany him- no! He couldn't turn his back on a friend. What was wrong with Aragorn?

"I cannot do that." He said firmly and rather curtly.

Aragorn gritted his teeth. He watched the elf before him and saw how serious he was for some reason… _reason_? Why, Legolas was defending Rohimnūn! _Could it be-?_

"I am not asking you now." He said in a cold voice that did not belong to him but to the roaring beast inside him, "I am ordering you, Elf. You will follow my order, that's my final word."

Legolas gaped at him. Somehow, the aura became less interesting than awhile ago. Legolas does follow orders but sometimes he just doesn't and this was the first time he felt strongly compelled to disobey the man.

"No." he said more firmly and more coldly. "I will if you give me a sufficient reason."

Aragorn's eyebrows knitted. Rohimnūn was obviously a nasty fellow but he, Aragorn, was not one to tell so to a person Rohimnūn was extremely nice of. It would sound poorly if it comes from his mouth and aside from that, he just doesn't like saying such things… so in the end he answered, "I am you Master."

He saw Legolas raised both eyebrows and he wondered if the Elf would ask for his freedom then.

"I shall not heed in this one, _Master_." Legolas answered colder still, emphasizing the last word with gritted teeth, and next Aragorn found the Elf bowing and leaving him standing alone in silence.

He cursed himself.

_I should have said 'I like you' rather than 'I am your Master.'_… he berated himself and shook his head for his failure.

But after more moments of contemplation, something dawned on Aragorn…That Legolas chose Rohimnūn after all…

**~TBC~**

**_Shucks... any comment on this one?_  
**


	8. Second Act: Race of Hearts

**Chapter 8**

**_SLASH!!! read on and enjoy!_  
**

********************************  
**

Legolas almost flew down the solid steps toward the silent forest after coming out of the ranger's tent with his golden hair flying behind him. He knew he made Aragorn displeased for disobeying a command but there was no way he could follow him for no reason at all. This was the first time Aragorn had asked for something insensible and Legolas was mad for it. His master was being unreasonable, that he knew, but this wasn't the reason for his flee. It was his heart. His heart was thumping so excitedly he was afraid it would burst out and fail him. He ran all the way down the forest to subside the feeling but it did not reduce at all. With last final step, the elf stopped in graceful manner, held up and found himself in the tranquil forest alone. His heart was still racing and thumping painfully in his chest and he clutched his tunic with his left hand while he pressed the backside of his right hand on his lips. He slowly tried to breathe- to calm himself and to clear his still rushing mind.

_What just happened?_

The memory of his first kissed flashed before his eyes and this almost blew up the inside of his heart again. _A kiss! Why Aragorn kissed me! _He could not decide how to react except_- _with a funny note the backside of his mind uttered, _finally_! and the elf found himself half smiling and sighing. He turned to his side and leaned his back on a nearby tree, heaving a sigh once again and closing his eyes in the process. He stood there in silence, his mind traveling away from his body and in his minds eye, he saw Aragorn- with his grey eyes and assuring voice, turning to him to speak and to smile and the kiss they shared...

The Elf bowed his head in silent reverie and smiled in understanding. His heart, as Legolas believed, would never settle anymore even if he tried to calm it for only one person can bring its peace and that was the same person who brought it to its uproar.

Aragorn.

He did not know Aragorn had meant this much to him already. The kiss provoked it.

_But why do you behave so in a way I could not understand?_

He remembered the man's harsh words and Legolas was saddened. He had vowed to follow the man ever since he knew the real him but he just doesn't have the heart to leave a friend_. If you only see me as a real servant that would do your every task, then, I might as well follow you like an equipment_, Legolas thought gravely, _but since I know you and I know what your real heart is then I shall disobey until I find your true reason! Until then I shall refuse you… _

A twig snapped in two that caught the elf's attention back to his environment. He shot a glance to where he heard the commotion was and saw Rohimnūn standing among the trees looking at him.

"Rohimnūn." he muttered, standing straight and composing himself, "Why are you here?"

The southern ranger was looking at him from afar with distinct longing in his eyes that did not went past the elf noticed. He then wondered how long the man had been watching him and felt suddenly uneasy.

"I saw you running…" the ranger answered, taking steps toward the elf, "I thought something must have happened…"

Legolas shifted on his foot and looked away, trying to conceal his flushed cheeks.

"Legolas?" asked the man again, stopping in his front and looking down at him, "Is something the matter?"

Legolas shook his head and the man raised his eyebrows. He watched Legolas closely and saw the elf was uncomfortable, like something serious had happened that made him lost his bearing. The Elf was distracted, and Rohimnūn felt his own heart racing excitedly.

When the elf did not respond, Rohimnūn lifted his hands and touched the elf's cheeks and raised it for a better look. The instant he did this, Legolas remembered Aragorn and how the man had held his face in their kiss. He reacted and leapt away, surprising Rohimnūn while breathing rapidly.

"I am fine." he stuttered gulping, and turning away from the man who immediately ran after him.

"Legolas, what happened?" Rohimnūn insisted as they hurried on back at the camp. They dodged trees and rocks and snares on their way up, "You are not yourself."

"It is nothing, I am merely tired is all." answered Legolas carefully, keeping a good distance from him, "I thought you were resting now? Did I not ask you to do so?"

"Well, I hardly can keep my eyes close." replied Rohimnūn, keeping up with the elf as they crossed a big log, "I can hardly sleep here actually, but waiting for Halbarad's men is keeping me attentive. Say Legolas, if Halbarad returns he'll be sending me his men and we will be off if not tomorrow then the following day. What say you come with me?"

"Come with you?" asked Legolas, quite unfocused as he moved on. Ahead of them he could see the camp and in the camp he was sure Aragorn was there. He suddenly felt empty inside for their quarrel and wished he could talk to the man again.

"…Ithilien." he caught the last word of Rohimnūn's sentence and had to glance back. "What is that?"

"I'm inviting you now to Ithilien," repeated Rohimnūn patiently, "I do not think you should obey every word of that man."

_That man_. The word stung Legolas but he kept his mouth from speaking harshly.

"Why should I not follow my _Master_ then?" he asked through gritted teeth as they came out of the trees and finally was once again back inside the camp were some of the rangers were roaming in alertness incase something unexpected happened.

"For one thing," started Rohimnūn with a dark look, "he treats you in a disgraceful manner. He consider you like you're his possessions, one who does not have the power to disobey! He is taking advantage of you- he is a heartless scum who only wants the best out of you! He's using you, can't you see?"

"But he is still my Master," said Legolas softly as he appreciate Rohimnūn's concern for him, "And I have vowed to protect him from my heart."

"A vow you can forget." said Rohimnūn that made Legolas look up. "You see Legolas? You looked so eager to do so, I can see in your eyes."

Legolas blinked. _Do I want to break it?_

Rohimnūn knew he was close in convincing the elf to change his mind. Legolas was distracted- somewhat in a stupor and he will use it to his advantage. He was about to do the last prodding when a voice rang through their ears.

"Legolas!"

Legolas' heart did a summersault as he turned and saw Aragorn coming their way with a fierce expression on his face. Although his heart was leaping in what he believed to be _love_, the features of Aragorn convey warning to his mind that the ranger was about to do something stupid.

"Aragorn." muttered Rohimnūn, his eyebrows creasing into a deep frown. Legolas held his ground as the chieftain came bustling in with what he thought was crazy rage.

Aragorn stiffened as he looked from Legolas to Rohimnūn and then rested it back on the elf again. His heart ached at seeing them together, and all he wanted to do that time was to rip the smug Southern Ranger in front of him.

"Come with me." he told Legolas curtly. Legolas did not like his tone and when Aragorn saw the refusal in the elven eyes he immediately snatched the Elf's arm, "You must come with me!"

"I still have things to do." said Legolas turning out right cold and being firm about wanting to find out the reason why the ranger was acting in such away, added with his stubbornness rising at the sudden gesture of the man. "I cannot go."

Aragorn looked as if he was splashed by a pail of cold water, in his urgency to keep Legolas away from Rohimnūn, he had tugged on the elf strongly and tried to pull Legolas to him.

"You have nothing more to do, come with me-!" he nearly shouted but a hand suddenly shot out from Rohimnūn and his big hand grasped Aragorn's wrist tightly. Aragorn and Legolas both looked at him; one with the look of surprise and alarm, the other with irate and upheaval.

"He said he did not want to go." Rohimnūn found himself saying coldly as he clenched Aragorn's wrist. Aragorn's eyes glinted dangerously and something in it was of true warning.

"He is my elf." he said through gritted teeth, his knuckles getting white from Rohimnūn's grip but he did not care, "I will be the one to decide for him. He is mine."

His words made an impression on the elf, both good and bad.

Rohimnūn ignored the threat on the man's voice as he gripped the man's wrist more and said in a cool tone, "He is never yours, Aragorn. You have sunk so low. You can tell right now he is never yours. Stop holding onto him, can't you hear yourself? You are being driven off by your greed! Where is your honor?"

The man's eyes widened and Legolas saw doubt forming on Aragorn's eyes. He felt a flush of sympathy for the man and ached to console him but his resolve made him immobilize. He felt the ranger's grip on his arm slowly slipping and Aragorn gave him a look which he refused to return.

Something inside Aragorn crashed to millions of pieces and for a moment he didn't know what to do. He looked from Legolas to Rohimnūn, his eyes full of fear. A defeated feeling swelled up in his heart and he turned away with his heart screaming what he feared most.

_He does not want you!_

Legolas snapped his head in attention when Aragorn suddenly turned away. The instant the man vanished from his sight, the elf knew what he did, in one way or another, was wrong. He felt it. Knew he must follow even if the man did him wrong. He took a step forward but a hand on his shoulders halted him.

"Let him go." said Rohimnūn in a contented voice, "do not pity a man like him, he does not deserve it."

A lump formed up on Legolas' throat and he tried to calm his heart. He took in some air, and composed himself coolly, so as not to say anything rude to the one who defended him. He turned to Rohimnūn who devotedly turned on him too.

"I thank you for the help, Rohimnūn, but I will go with him."

Rohimnūn's eyes went wide in disbelief. "_What?"_

"Don't take me wrong," said Legolas carefully and caringly, "this is not his fault. It is my choice."

And with that he fled, leaving the man hanging after him in shock.

Legolas chose to be with Aragorn.

* * *

He tried to tread the path he knew Aragorn had taken but failed to find him. The elf knew the man would not go off the campsite but his absence made him filled with worry. When he did not find him anywhere outside, Legolas went to check the inside of the man's tent but it was empty, save the soup he had made for Aragorn that day, left untouched and now cold. That was when Legolas realized the man has not yet taken any of the needed rest, and has not yet eaten anything because of their foolish fight. He scolded himself for being so irresponsible and went off in haste to look for the man. He risked it- he went cross the forest and to see if any fazed man had wondered in there.

**************

Trees. There were lots of trees and their uprooted roots keeping Legolas the best company in his search. He had been out in the forest for an hour but there was no hint that any man had made his way there. Legolas found himself sighing in relief as he made to get back the camp. It was then good that Aragorn did not leave the site and went bounding along the forest when a lot of threats were being posed for him. The elf fought his way back in a hurried manner for in his return he would still look for his Master.

Every time he remembered Aragorn's uncertain eyes looking at him, he would feel dread creeping its way slowly in his heart. How did he manage to inflict such a heart ache to the man, he did not know, all he wanted was to see him and to tell him how dear he was. There might have been a reason for Aragorn's actions toward Rohimnūn, but Legolas was not too eager to find out anymore. He ran with speed, searching the camp when he arrive then, his eyes travelling to every ranger there is. To his great surprise, he saw the band of the rangers who went on to fight, already back in the field and was taking time, if not to rest, was to eat or heal themselves. The elf hurried on to Halbarad's quarters and found the elder ranger there, accompanied by two more rangers inside: one was attending to Halbarad's wounded shoulder, and the other was Rohimnūn.

Both Halbarad and Rohimnun turned to Legolas and the elf glanced back, his eyes still searching if the man he was looking for was somewhere, hiding.

"You can go now to prepare, Rohimnūn," Halbarad then said, turning to the silent ranger, "But I am sorry that it will take another day or two before you can go. The rangers are still weary from the fight tonight."

"Of course." said Rohimnūn, bowing a little. "I am not so much in a hurry and can wait till everyone is ready."

Halbarad nodded then turned to Legolas.

"What is it Legolas? Is something the matter?"

Legolas eagerly nodded as he said quickly, "I am looking for Aragorn, have you seen him upon your return?"

Rohimnun's eyebrows rose up to heaven and he turned to Halbarad swiftly too, "I shall take my leave now."

Halbarad nodded at him and they watched the Southern Ranger went outside. The moment he was gone, Halbarad spoke, "I have seen Aragorn, of course, he was one of those who met us on our return."

"Really?" said Legolas hopefully, "Where is he then?"

"He's off taking care of some of the more wounded rangers in the healing shelter." replied Halbarad again, gesturing his head outside, "That was about an hour ago."

"All right," said Legolas, quickly turning to leave-

"Wait." called Halbarad. Legolas halted and glanced back at the ranger who was looking at him with a knowing expression. "I have seen the interaction between Aragorn and Rohimnūn in this tent a while ago. They were not very eager to see each other."

Legolas sighed and nodded at this.

"Yes, I suspect they weren't."

Halbarad raised his eyebrows and said airily, "Does Aragorn have any reason to feel this jealousy?"

Legolas sharply turned to the ranger with a frown, "Jealousy-?"

"I know one when I see it, Legolas." said the man casually with a smirk, "Aragorn, though very strong, is not immune to such disease of love. So I tell you, clear it up to him before he takes anyone's ears off."

Dawning realization was slowly pouring Legolas' quite closed mind. _Jealous? Aragorn was jealous?_

He remembered Aragorn's bitter remarks about Rohimnūn, how he tried to tell him not to go near… how can he have missed that? It was so obvious…

"I have to find him." said Legolas finally and without another word he left.

Halbarad chuckled after him and sighed tiredly.

* * *

He quickened his already quick pace and with in strides he was already at the healing shelter where the woundeds were being kept. He was eager to find Aragorn and to tell him something but anxiety replaced his feelings when he saw no sign of the man inside.

The shelter was crowded with resting rangers and civilians all fast asleep or silently murmuring to themselves. Aragorn was nowhere to be seen; only one ranger was up and was still tending to one wounded man. The elf did not waste time and quickly went to him.

"Excuse me, have you seen your chieftain?" he asked urgently. The ranger turned to him blinking before saying, "The chief has retired to his bed a little just now, his body did not last."

Legolas' heart skipped a beat and he thought he even forgotten to breath. "What happened to him?" he quickly demanded. The ranger answered dutifully, "He nearly collapsed here, and I asked him to take some rest but he did not heed me and he insisted on staying and help. Until a short while ago he went down his knees again, and I ask for an aid to assist him to his quarters-"

The elf was gone before the ranger could even finish the sentence.

* * *

Legolas was once again running and as he did so he was much swift and hasty. He did not care. He wanted to see Aragorn- that stubborn ranger who could not even speak one or two important words to save his life. Such a strong headed fellow! He deserves beating! Not that he has the heart to do it to an already weary fellow...

The Elf nearly jumped inside Aragorn's tent when he saw the clear fire dancing in its torches. Light would mean there was someone there- only if he could see that it was him-

"Aragorn!" he exclaimed, looking around with urgency once he was inside.

He found the man seated quietly on his bed. When he entered the man looked up at him in surprise behind his tired eyes. He was careworn- ragged- yet he could still carry himself strongly and Legolas found himself sighing in relief. They stared into each other, until the elf decided to walked toward the man.

"Legolas?" asked Aragorn quite unsure, sitting up straight. The Elf saw on the man's clutches the cold soup he had made. Aragorn was eating it and once he realized it he felt something inside him was melting.

"You still took it," started the elf, stepping closer to the man, "even though it's already cold and spoiled…"

Aragorn looked down the mug quietly.

"You made this for me." was his silent reply.

That was the last straw. Legolas threw himself down Aragorn and embraced him tightly, knocking the mug out of the man's clutches into the floor. Aragorn was so much taken aback that he froze at the sudden approach and did not even manage to breathe while Legolas was holding him.

"Don't run off like that!" Legolas found himself saying as he clutched the man tightly into his arms, "don't ever look at me again with disappointment in your eyes…it drives me into a corner!"

Aragorn opened his mouth in confusion but no words came out. He was pinned by the elf's light weight and he could not decide what was next to do. Everything was getting out of control- what was Legolas doing? The Elf was visibly mad at him a little while ago- what had happened for this result to come out? He opened his mouth again and this time he was successful in asking,

"What are you doing, Legolas- what are you saying?"

The clear puzzlement in his eyes made Legolas smile softly when he pushed himself to look at the grey eyes.

"I said you are driving me insane. And that I love you."

With that he leaned down and pressed a long kiss on the ranger's lips, embracing him so and holding him down. Aragorn froze at the sudden change but when he understood at last what the gesture meant, he willingly returned the kiss with much passion.

Yes, the kiss was long, far too long that when they pulled both were already out of breath. They stared into each other's eyes then, full of meaning and love and longing. The man was still staring at the elf in disbelief.

"Legolas," breathed Aragorn his eyes wide, as he touched the cheeks of his destined one, "I'm surprised…"

"You are not the only one who knows how to steal a kiss." answered the elf, smiling shyly as he leaned down more and planted a kiss on the man's forehead.

Aragorn closed his eyes. A short while ago, he thought he was defeated, thought that he had lost and that he will never meet happiness ever again. But now, right on his arms was his splendor- ready to succumb to him. He pulled Legolas close, and whispered on his ear, "What brought this daylight into me?"

"Thank Halbarad," said Legolas smiling, "He is a wise man..."

"Halbarad…" repeated Aragorn sounding unsurprised. "Yes... he is a wise fellow."

Legolas sat up slowly and looked at Aragorn in the eye. The man found the gaze intriguing and had to smile. If it was every day that he would wake up with the one he worshiped most, then he could ask for nothing more... Legolas continued to pierce him with his blue eyes and Aragorn chuckled.

"What?" he asked, sitting up beside the elf. Legolas eyed Aragorn then said without hesitation, "Our positions have change, I will take care of you and in turn you must obey me, do you have a problem with that?"

The man blinked, _that was an arranged thing wasn't it? _He wanted to ask but he never wanted to push his luck, instead he answered half smiling. "None whatsoever…you shall be my master from now on and I am yours to command."

He leaned again to get his kiss but this time, Legolas stopped him, saying in a serious tone, "You need to rest. You pushed yourself far too much. I will not have my lover as thin as a strand of hair that can be blown away by one nudge."

Aragorn gawked at him. The elf raised his eyebrows and in the end Aragorn was the one to give way. Legolas stood up, took the empty mug on the floor and put it on the table while Aragorn watched him fondly, and wondering silently,

_What a very nice feeling this is…love as they call it… I hope I won't get sick, I feel like I'm about to get a fever...aye._

_**********_

_******~TBC~**_

**_*aw*  
_**


	9. Roll of Events

**Chapter 9 **

_**Hello! ^_^ I'm glad you all liked the last chapter before this! I pray you enjoy more!  
**_

_**Note: A/L (slash!! ^o^)  
**_

_

* * *

_

Halbarad was in deep thought as he stared at the spread map of Arnor in front of him. He was inside his tent, alone and undisturbed; outside darkness has covered the sky and only the use of torches lit his insides. He was pondering over some plans on how to deal with the outnumbering orcs that kept on attacking their lands, killing innocents and destroying everything as their mark. He was also having troubles about Rohimnūn asking for aid- helping was out of question- but with their number right now, they too would not stand a chance- not to mention all the incapable rangers. They would heal in time but Gondor could wait no loner- time is short- they must act and finish it all.

Admittedly, the second in command was anxious at how quickly the number of enemies was growing. He could ask for help from the Elves, he had consider it long ago for there aren't that many of the _Dúnedain_ anymore. He was sure Elladan and Elrohir would be delighted to help, especially since their youngest brother was there and if by chance- they could persuade the young man to go back with them.

Halbarad frowned.

Without Aragorn means fewer rangers; he could not deny the fact that Aragorn was useful as a healer and he knew sooner or later the Chieftain would neglect the order from him to stay hidden. It will be dangerous…rumor has it that his name has reached Gondor, like what Rohimnūn had said, that means_ Mordor's _aware of his impossible existence.

He was surprised Elrond was not looking for the man.

That brought the elder ranger to sigh. If he could only find a way to make the young man see reason…

Halbarad was about to draw out another heavy sigh when he heard a running footsteps heading to his tent. He knew who it was judging at how quickly and light it was coming. The appearance of Aragorn made Halbarad wonder but the man's next actions caught him off guard.

Aragorn literally jumped at him- grabbed both his cheek and pressed multiple kiss on them from the sides up to the forhead.

The second in command was amaze for when Aragorn looked at him- he was wearing a wide smile as if all the good in Middle Earth has been found. There was a glint of something extraordinary from his eyes that represented utterly happiness and satisfaction, and when the man spoke, he spoke of nothing but gratitude to the old and surprised fellow.

"My Halbarad! Aye, My Halbarad! You are my savior! I don't know how to thank you enough! You gave me my love- my happiness! Halbarad my dear man!" and he gave the second in command a huge embrace.

"Whoa- hold it- Aragorn-!" started Halbarad as he began to pick himself from the too-much-happy man, "I sure am glad you have found your happiness- but do give less overwhelming gratitude and stop all the kisses."

Aragorn laughed freely with both hands on his waist and shook his head as he remembered the event that has transpired inside his tent.

"You deserve every bit of it my friend!" he said, looking at Halbarad in the eye with a knowing smile upon his lips, "My joy is yours to share. Hail all the beauty in the world."

"You are finally together with your beloved." said Halbarad, smiling in his turn.

"Yes! My beloved!" exclaimed Aragorn again. A smile kept on tugging at the corner of his lips and Halbarad could just imagine the paradise he was in.

"Well then, it is right that I congratulate you." and the second in command stood up and raised a hand for his chieftain to shake.

Aragorn willingly took it. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

Halbarad nodded and watched as Aragorn gave a final bow and left his tent in excitement. He waited till the young man was gone before sitting back on his chair with the grin on his face slowly fading. Legolas was a beautiful being and Aragorn deserves him…for all the misfortune that had befallen him in the past and also that which will be revealed in the future.

"Bless you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn…" was all he silently prayed.

* * *

Aragorn was dashing back to his quarters with only one being in mind when he was stopped by his senses. He skidded into a halt when he saw Rohimnūn standing on his way with crossed arms and hard features on his face. His aura was somehow different but Aragorn did not feel any threat from him for his heart was still singing inside.

"You again." he started, not planning to linger more for he had told Legolas it would not take him long. Rohimnūn lifted his eyes to the man with unmistakable coldness. When he did not say a thing and continued to stare at the man, Aragorn became impatient. "What now?"

"I seemed to have lost the battle?" Rohimnūn started with indifferent tone.

Aragorn inclined his head to his right side a little and said rather haughtily, "Since when did you consider you will win?"

Rohimnūn immediately frowned as though any word from this man was a poison he could not take, his arms fell down his sides as he said, "I do not like your attitude."

"Neither do I." said Aragorn grimly. "It would be best for you to stay away from Legolas. You know you don't stand a chance against me."

Rohimnūn looked at him severely before saying slowly, "I am here to tell you that I have not lost hope, I will continue to pursue him-"

"I am his lover!" cried Aragorn with anger stirring up in him. "Have you no dignity as a man?"

"Not until he tells me so." was the retort.

Aragorn opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. He blinked furiously toward the adamant ranger before him; Rohimnūn was looking at him as if he would want nothing but to trash him- a threat he was accustomed in receiving. It was no use, he decided, to reason out a man driven by his heart- that was what Aragorn had learned from his experience. So what he did was to draw in a breathe and collect himself from the anger he was feeling. Legolas said he loved him and to that he will trust.

"I will say no more. There's no reason for this meeting." he said in a firm tone and walked around the southern ranger.

Rohimnūn's eyes flashed and his hands flew directly to the hilt of his sword but the sharp edge of Aragorn's dagger to his neck defeated him.

"You are not yourself." Aragorn stated, his voice grim and full of warning, "Are you sure you want to raise your sword against me?"

Rohimnūn gulped as he stared at the sharp edge and lowered his hand down his side. Aragorn pulled his dagger with hard eyes on the man before him. They looked at each other with Aragorn's stare dominating the other.

"I suggest you take a sleep." The Chieftain advised, placing his dagger back on its sheath below his belt. "I will not tolerate another attack from you if this happens again."

The Southern Ranger did not answer but merely gave Aragorn a look before walking away with hands into a fist. Aragorn watched his back then shook his head.

Too many has been mesmerized and he could not blame them…his elf was too striking from the start.

* * *

Legolas wondered if he had fixed Aragorn's bed properly so that it would let the man sleep more comfortably. He looked intently and stared at the made bed with a frown on his face, tugging and dusting whenever he felt like something was wrong. In the end, the bed looked the same and Legolas sighed and almost smiled at how he was too concerned for Aragorn's well being.

He looked at the entrance and strained his ears to hear if the man was coming but silence of the night greeted his ears.

"That's strange …" he whispered his eyebrows creasing. He remembered wildly how Aragorn had run off outside saying that he would need to give his praise to Halbarad and that he would not be long and will be with him within moments. The _'moments' _took time and Legolas felt his heart thumping with worry.

_This is the camp- what could possibly happen to him here?_ He asked himself as to not sprint outside like a fool. But then he silently decided he'd rather look like a fool than wait and headed outside to look for his man.

He had gone not too far when he saw Aragorn walking down the path quietly. He smiled at him when the man looked up; Aragorn returned the smile warmly and jogged near his destined one.

"What kept you?" asked Legolas when Aragorn reached him and placed a neat kiss on his forehead.

"Was I long?" asked Aragorn in mock surprise, his arms sliding around the Elf's shoulder and they headed slowly back. "It's nothing…I just took the longer trip towards here."

Legolas arched an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe for there is no _longer_ trip towards here and surely you wouldn't want to keep me waiting?"

Aragorn laughed heartily and looked at the dark sky.

"Believe me I did." he sighed then.

Legolas watched him with a frown for a second. They stalked toward their tent until they reached its entrance, that was where Legolas halted. He turned to the man he said in a serious tone, "What is the matter? Something's troubling you."

The man stopped in his tracks and looked at the elf in the eye slowly. "I am not too troubled, believe me." He flashed him a confident smile before turning around and entering the tent. Legolas was left looking after the man's back, he wondered then if Halbarad said anything that could have upset him. He shook his head in the end gently and followed the man who he found already sitting on his made bed. If anything was wrong, the man was hiding it quite perfectly that Legolas decided to drop the subject and to just sit beside the man.

Aragorn watched from the corner of his eyes how Legolas had sat beside him coolly. A grip and a lump formed in his throat- the beast was already screaming at the top of its voice.

"I do not know what happened but I wish it would not affect your rest tonight. Of all seriousness Aragorn, you looked tired." came the Elf's serene voice. The beast inside Aragorn stopped as he looked sideways to his loved companion.

"Do you suggest that I rest?"

"Very much."

The man thought of it for awhile then smiled.

"All right." he said straightening up. Legolas grinned then went up to help the man get tucked on his bed. Aragorn laid his black haired head down the stiff pillow, snug himself in and stared at the attractive elf before him.

"Get a good rest and do not slink outside to check the wounded ones, they are better off by themselves, I believe." said Legolas firmly, his hand caressing the untidy hair of the man. "And do not slip away in case you wake up in the middle of the night. I don't know how my heart will take it if I wake up with your empty bed."

The man laughed softly then reached for the gentle hand on his head and pulled it to his lips.

"I swear I won't leave you." he whispered putting a light kiss on the palm that made Legolas go red. "I swear I will get better so you need not worry for my health and then you can join me for a passionate night."

The words made Legolas flush in embarrassment which made Aragorn smile for he was so fond of seeing it. He had always liked it when the Elf would flush before him...he always find it so attracting. He pulled Legolas close and they shared yet another passionate kiss which the Elf did not refuse.

"Sleep well, my love." Aragorn bid Legolas when it lasted and the elf gave a soft nod before turning to his own bed with his feet bouncing off the ground...

And The night started to roll…

It hadn't been long since he closed his eyes- that was what he felt- when voices rang to his ears, waking him full to his senses again. Aragorn sat up his bed and looked sideways to Legolas' place. The Elf was wide awake too and was looking at him with a mixture of wonder and scowl; clearly he did not like the disturbance, and so did he.

"…we have to wake him! Go-!" said a voice outside.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" called another voice.

Aragorn and Legolas both got up when two rangers came inside their tent looking stricken and alert. Their eyes immediately fell on the man and went for him straightly with out stopping.

"What's the matter?" asked the Chieftain, brushing back some of his black tangles that crossed his face. Legolas was on his side swiftly before anyone had realized.

"There's been a message from Gondor-" informed one of them, "They've been under another blowing attack."

Aragorn's eyes went wide.

"Halbarad has sent for you." said the other one.

With a swift glance to Legolas, Aragorn and the men went ahead,and the elf did not hesitate to follow Aragorn's thread.

_It certainly was not a good rest_, Legolas thought as they walked down the path to Halbarad's place. The moon was still light above their heads, shining like a guide, indicating the late of the night. Legolas looked sideways to Aragorn's weary profile and had to frown again. _No, not a good rest at all_, he decided. _I wish this would not involve him too much_.

They strode down the camp till they were able to enter Halbarad's quarters. Inside they saw all the torch lit up and three men talking with each other in the center of the room. One was Halbarad, the other was Rohimnūn, and the third was another man wearing the armory of Gondor.

"Aragorn." Halbarad motioned for the Chieftain to come closer.

"What is going on?" Aragorn asked, walking to them with slight pause as he stared toward Rohimnūn. Halbarad turned the letter in his hands and showed it to the chieftain who read it thoroughly.

"Gondor's been attacked. The casualties were huge." said Halbarad after awhile, his voice grim. "They've asked for the help of Rohan but we certainly need to, eh, send some of the rangers too."

He looked at Rohimnūn who nodded vigorously. Legolas looked uncertainly at Aragorn who looked at Halbarad and asked, "Who are you sending?"

"I'm not sure." admitted the second in command frowning, "We have been under some casualties ourselves and the rangers are not in shape for a travel and fight… There might be only seven or eight able rangers but apart from them- there is no one here fit to go at the moment."

Aragorn draw in a breath and looked around at the new Gondorian, who was looking at him quite expectedly. He did not know but for some reason the gaze held meaning and he quickly asked, in curiosity and wonder, "What is it?"

"You are Lord Aragorn." answered the messenger carefully, "The son of Arathorn…My King? We have heard of great things about you."

Legolas' ears snapped in attention. _What?_

Aragorn held his head up as he felt all the eyes in the room drawing to him.

"He is _only_ Aragorn of the rangers, do not be mistaken." said Rohimnūn quietly, bending down the map indifferently, "He cannot go with us to Gondor even with those 'great things' you have heard clinging to his name."

Every head now turned to Rohimnūn who did not look up. Legolas stared at him with sudden tension in his shoulders…

"And what is that suppose to mean?" asked Aragorn suddenly, his eyes glowing.

"_Rohimnūn_." warned Halbarad with the edge in his voice but the southern ranger did not heed. Instead he turned to the other Gondorian and said, "This man is being hunted, he cannot help us the way he is."

"The way I am _what_?" exclaimed the heating up Chieftain, stepping closer to Rohimnun indignantly, "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Am I?" asked Rohimnūn, his own eyes lashing fiercely, stepping forward as well and meeting Aragorn's eyes fearlessly, "We have been risking our lives flying in the open to ask assistance and yet you worry about your own shortcomings? Our people are _dying _out there and we risked leaving them in hope of finding the answer from our allies! Yet what? We found a petty being afraid to be killed?"

"Rohimnūn!" Legolas shouted angrily.

Rohimnūn did not heed but continued to stare at the Chieftain whose face has darkened at the words. Halbarad draw in a sigh and shook his head, clearly knowing the ending of the conversation.

"Fine." said Aragorn after a long pause, "I will be with you and we shall head for _Gondor_."

Legolas held his breath…_something was awfully wrong_…

Rohimnūn smirked on Aragorn's face.

"No. We don't need _you_." he said spitting the words with emphasis.

"No." said Aragorn in turn to the southern ranger's face, "Allow me."

At that moment, Halbarad considered himself to be a goner when he met Lord Elrond in the future.

_All for a wise provocation_…

* * *

Rohimnūn decided to go outside the moment things were settled. The messenger has been sent to his resting quarters for the rest of the night while the chieftain and his second in command remained talking inside the tent. Of course, the Elf was with them but Rohimnūn's triumph over the matter was weighing down his celebrating heart. The road will be dangerous for Aragorn. That was all he was asking for.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Rohimnūn whipped around and saw Legolas behind him wearing a glowering look he had never seen him wear. But he cannot deny, the new feature was still captivating

"What?" he asked indignantly though he did not wish for Legolas to be his enemy. He looked fondly at the elf though his tongue was sharp at the moment.

"You know how dangerous it is for him!" hissed the Elf with unusual intensity in his voice.

"So what? The man cannot protect himself anymore?" he snapped stepping closer to Legolas with a crease on his eyebrows, "What is it with you people defending his neck from danger? He is not a child! He is a fully grown man! Might you be underestimating him too much?"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but a voice behind him answered.

"He is right, Legolas. For the first time his mouth has sprouted some sense in this world."

Legolas turned sideways behind him with his eyes fixed on the ground. Aragorn emerged from the darkness with a grim and silent aura, his eyes glinting and set upon Rohimnūn who flinched at his sudden appearance.

The atmosphere increased its intensity again as the Chieftain walked toward the two beings in silent strides- as if a walking menace, ready to strike if goaded. But the threat passed when Aragorn continued to walk pass Rohimnūn without saying any word but a mere utter of Legolas' name.

"Come, Legolas."

Legolas watched Aragorn go before darting his eyes back to the inert man in front of him. Rohimnūn did not dare breathe when the dark man passed him by. It was funny, none of his limbs would register any of his command. Not knowing what happened to his body, the man realized he could finally breathe. He turned his eyes back to elf whose eyes showed no mercy; he felt another pang of threat.

Legolas glowered at him and said in a tone of serious conviction, "I shall not tolerate any more of your actions if by chance it is against Aragorn again. Believe me, Rohimnūn, I shall not forget. I have my eyes on you." and with that he turned to follow Aragorn without looking back.

Rohimnūn took in some air, his chest heaving, his eyes wildly looking around and his mind confused. Legolas spoke of threat…

Jerking himself, he forced a step forward until he was out of the scene, still clearly perturbed at how the auras of the two beings could change his feeling of triumphant just a little while ago.

Dawn started to roll.

_**~TBC~**_

_**Thank you for reading once again! See you in another chapter!**_

_***bows***_


	10. Uneasiness Together

**CHAPTER 10 (for 2010)**

_Its waAAAaaYYY been long since my last update! O.O''  
_

_I'm soo hoping you still remeber the story from the start! :D  
_

_Anyways please read and enjoy! And like usual I'm begging apologies for the mistaKes xD_

* * *

As soon as Aragorn reached the tent, he crossed the distance toward his man-made-bed and sat carelessly- leaning both his elbows on his knees. He took a big breath and hissed after sometime. The anger he was feeling was too much to be contained. He felt like cursing, felt like throwing things around, he really did not mind going to Gondor under any circumstances- but having Rohimnūn rubbed the reality to his face was more than he was prepared to stand. No- it wasn't Rohimnun's fault, it was the truth that crushed him more. All his life he had always been protected by his parents, his Peredhil brothers, Lord Elrond, Halbarad, and now even Legolas. Legolas was the one he should be protecting and not the other way around; _Legolas_ whose life maybe put into _danger because of him_. And with Rohimnūn around, Aragorn knew he could never lower his defenses.

Putting his head in his right hand, Aragorn released a heated swear. Just thinking of Rohimnūn makes him want o puke. Did he really make people think he was too weak to fight those that hunt him and so they decided it was upon them to make all the risky act? Was he such a fool not to act and save himself from any danger that threatened his life? At that very moment Aragorn wished his brothers were there. Elladan and Elrohir may probably be one of those in first line to protect him, but at least they would not stop him from doing things at his own risk. For them, experience is the most important thing in a battle and that, Aragorn knew, was the best choice he would be having. Even if it meant risking his identity in the open.

Aragorn had his head bow with his eyes on the floor. He was so preoccupied he did not notice the presence of another being inside the tent. Only when he saw a pair of feet in his line of vision did he realize that Legolas was with him.

"That was hasty." The Elf commented through solemn voice, "How could you let Rohimnūn blind your decision?"

"And what would you have me do?" asked the man and the sudden anger rising from his voice made Legolas heart leap. "Are you suggesting for me to stay put while Gondor is being attacked?"

"I did not mean that," said the Elf with calmly, though admittedly shaken at how Aragorn was addressing him now, "But you should have considered the situation. You are not the only capable captain in this area. You could have let someone else-"

Before Legolas could finish his sentence, Aragorn had stood up and faced him with silent rage in his grey eyes.

"Someone else?" he repeated in fury that left Legolas speechless, "Like who? Rohimnūn? You would have preferred him over me?" Their faces were so close Legolas could feel the heat of the man's red face. Aragorn had stepped too close to him but the Elf stood his ground. He was distracted though, that he looked away quickly which sent a wrong message to the man.

"You would have chosen him over me? Is that it?"

"Calm down," Legolas whispered, knowing that somehow their conversation had nothing to do with the current situation, "This is not the time to get jealous!"

Aragorn surveyed Legolas with an unreadable expression and Legolas thought the man was going to laugh but he was wrong. Aragorn stepped backward and said rather meanly, "Why would I get jealous over something so insignificant? You are my servant. You are already mine."

It was as if hot liquid was poured slowly to Legolas as he stared blankly at the man. Aragorn turned his back on him and sat down on his bed, still unable to think about the things he had said. There was a pain that touched Legolas but he could not figure out where it was poking. Silence filled them as he starred at Aragorn and Aragorn kept his head down in his palms.

When it was apparent that the man had nothing else to say, Legolas broke the silence by clearing his throat and saying in a hoarse voice, "Of course…. I am merely a possession to you. Forgive me I forgot. Is there anything else you would want me to do for you? Perhaps wash your toes? Sleep with you?"

"Leave me alone." was the cold reply.

Legolas held back tears that started to swell his eyes. He pursed his lips and stood up straight before giving a small bow and leaving slowly. Aragorn made no gesture to follow him.

* * *

The first thing Aragorn remembered when he woke up the next morning was the echo of his own voice in his dream that cried "_Leave me alone"._ To whom did he say it? He blinked in his sleep and tried to remember whose face it was he last saw before drifting to his lonely dream. The fair face of his beloved Elf crossed his mind and everything he said flooded back to his memory; it made him jerk up in a hurry. He nearly scrambled out of his bed when at the far end of the room, he noticed, was the Elven being sleeping in a corner. Aragorn blinked several times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Legolas was there, curled in the corner with the blanket covering up to his shoulders. He looked so peaceful youmay think nothing bad had happened. Aragorn's heart pounded so hard, it threatened to burst out...the fact relieved him: Why didn't Legolas leave him despite the things he said? And why does it feel like he would prefer for Legolas to go away all of a sudden? It was funny, but the thought scared the man.

He mouthed the Elf's name soundlessly as he straightened himself out of bed. As if to hear his master approaching, Legolas opened his eyes slowly and caught Aragorn looking at him with keen eyes. The two starred at one another quietly before Legolas stretched out.

"You're awake." the Elf whispered, straightening himself from the corner and dusting his clothes. Aragorn watched him not knowing what to say. Outside it was still dark but Aragorn knew it was already the break of dawn. Last night's event was something he could not easily forget; he remembered the exact words he said and could not find it in him to forgive himself. He watched the Elf whose skin shone in the midst of darkness with his tongue tied. For some reason a prickle of something he could not identify was poking his chest. Something was making him annoyed and Aragorn hated the feeling. How can he be annoyed by looking at his fair Elf?

"Get our things prepared, we'll be on a journey today. " Aragorn was surprised at the coldness of his own voice. _No- this wasn't the way he was suppose to be talking to Legolas! He should apologize! _Legolas nodded without question; the elf had taken notice of Aragorn's cold aura and the awkwardness that was filling them. He knew it was a bad sign.

"Have you taken enough rest?" he asked softly, bending down and picking up the blanket he had use with his left hand.

Aragorn did not answer, which he found a little bit amusing and unbelievable, instead he crossed the the tent towards the entrance, leaving Legolas staring after him in surprise and sadness. Unknown to Aragorn, who was now outside and cursing himself for being silly, something in Legolas' heart was already forming, something when not healed quickly will become a big turning point in the future. And The Heir of Isildur is indifferent of this matter.

"Aragorn."

Aragorn looked up from where he was standing at the mouth of his tent. The man calling him was Halbarad and by how gloomy the Second in Commad looked he was upset about something.

"_Quel amrun_," Aragorn greeted Halbarad quietly while looking slightly at the tent, "You are not here to scold me, my friend?"

"No, I'm not anymore." said Halbarad slightly frowning, "I've come to warn you though, of the evil that you may encounter along the way, I believe you are aware, shall not only take the form of a stinking Orc. It is a very dangerous journey- _no I'm not treating you as a child_-" Halbarad added the words impatiently when Aragorn made to answer, "But I am advising you not to use your name '_Aragorn_'. '_Strider_' will do as long as you keep your identity hidden. You can even use '_Estel_' as much as you want."

"I am not the 'Estel' anymore." Aragorn injected looking sullen, "You said you would not treat me as a child and yet you wanted me to use the name _I _used as a child?"

"Come now, Aragorn, what's with the name?" asked Halbarad sounding exasperated and tired.

"You tell me." Aragorn responded, straightening up and looking at the tent again. Halbarad dismissed the younger captain's impolite answer and focused his attention to the place where Aragorn was looking. It was not his nature to interfere with others business but it was of pure curiosity that he asked: "Ah, is Legolas awake now?" remembering how happy Aragorn had been the other day. "I suppose he will be joining you in your journey. How lucky you are-"

"Are the rangers prepared?" Aragorn hastily asked, walking some distance from Halbarad, "I do not want this journey to be delayed anymore."

"They are ready when you are." answered Halbarad in a matter of fact tone, not forgetting the way how Aragorn had changed the subject. "Is something wrong?"

Aragorn raised his eyes to the older man and slightly shook his head. "I am ready to go. Inform them."

Halbarad was about to open his mouth but then decided for the better of it. He gazed at the young man in front of him and thought of a small child who had suddenly loss his way. A person who doesn't know the direction he was going. When this crossed Halbarad's mind he automatically wished he was wrong. He nodded after awhile and left, feeling something was definitely out of hand with the Chieftain.

Aragorn stood his ground without moving with his eyes at the sky. Halbarad left. Legolas did not come out; Aragorn found himself relieved. The sudden anger that filled him every time Legolas was around was puzzling him. He could not understand the reason...maybe there was no reason at all... Did he really love the Elf? If so then why feel this way? As if he wanted nothing but the see Legolas farther away from him?

Slowly the morning rays started to fill the dark place and after a few moment the sun had finally reveal itself to the creatures that awaited its shining glory. Aragorn saw its beauty and wished he was somewhere peaceful. He wished his life was not about battle and killings and treachery. It's not the first time in his life that he wished he was just an ordinary man or maybe even an_ Elf_. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly. He would deal with Legolas when he felt like it...but not now... right now he wants to be alone...

* * *

Legolas looked silently at the crawling spider up his leg. He was sitting alone in the table and waiting for his Master to come out of the tent. The rangers were all ready; some are already in their horses, some polishing their swords. The rangers they were bringing were very few. It did not even pass the count of twenty but they all looked they can do battle any moment. Aragorn was changing in his quarters and Legolas felt the sickening feeling of loneliness. As a servant he was oblige to help him change- that he was sure of! But Aragorn practically ordered him to leave the quaters despite his willingness to help. What was wrong with Aragorn? He's been acting weird since their last encounter. He came back that night despite of the crushed feeling he had! He thought Aragorn was just exhausted and needed some rest. But why until now it was like the man was a totally different person? _And why did it feel like he was pushing me away? _Legolas wanted to cry out loud.

Burying all the feelings inside him, Legolas decided to give it out as a sigh.

"At least I'm still with him." he whispered as the bright side. _How pathetic_, he added silently.

Legolas' thoughts were pushed at the back of his head when silence filled the palce and Aragon finally came out of his quarters looking as dangerous as Legolas had seen him back when they had first met. The Elf could not deny forbidding feeling he sensed, nor could the other rangers. Just seeing him like this was enough to make the enemies knees' tremble. It _made_ Legolas' whole body tremble at how the color black suited the man. The attraction he was feeling became hard to bear when Aragorn started to command the rangers like a real leader. It was captivating.

The Elf realized he was drawn too much by Aragorn. He blushed and shook his head, closing his eyes in the process. He heard a loud _badump badump _somewhere and thought it was a terrible noise, only to realize the beating of his heart was making it. The Elf lost his composure as he realized what was happening. He immediately turn around to leave when he accidentally bumped into someone's chest.

"I am sorry," he mumbled, still red in the face and not looking up.

"Careful there." said the familiar voice of Rohimnūn who caught Legolas in his hands, "Are you alright?"

"Rohimnūn? Ah, its you." Legolas said carelessly, blinking up at the man, "Forgive me, I didn't notice you."

"I assumed you didn't." Rohimnūn agreed while watching the elf. "Are you sick? Your face is bright red."

At this Legolas blushed even more and wriggled away from the man's clutches. "I'm fine." he muttered uncomfortably,

Rohimnūn watched him then cleared his throat. The Elf looked so attractive to him it amused him he was willing to let go of the latter's shoulder. Before he could forget his purpose and get lost in the Elf's beauty, Rohimnūn shook his head and said:

"I came to apologize, it seemed that we have a heated argument last night."

Legolas looked at the man uncertainly; he had forgotten about that.

"Apologize?"

"Yes," nodded Rohimnūn, bowing a little, "I did not mean any harm but I was merely thinking of the Kingdom I left behind. It's surprising how this little reasons could bring out the worst from all people."

"Yes..." Legolas agreed, thinking of the another person, "It certainly is surprising..."

Rohimnūn brightened at the Elf's word and offered him his right hand. He wasn't ready to lose him yet.

"So we are friends again?"

Legolas nodded and held the man's hand. "I'm sorry if I said some rude things last night."

"Worry not. Words are not important for me but your friendship." Rohimnūn said pulling the Elf's slender hands up and planting a kiss on it.

A terrible electricity suddenly shocked Legolas' body and he immediately pulled his hands from the man's touch. He felt a familiar sharp gaze was watching him and the elf turned expectantly to where Aragorn was standing but the man was not looking his way.

_I wonder what he would have felt if he saw that_.... He wanted to know.

In front of him Rohimnūn was smiling.

"I wold love to be in this journey with you." he declared fondly.

"That would be enough," said Legolas kindly, "Remember we are still going to a battle..."

"Then your presence is my source of strength."

Legolas felt himself blush again. _What?_

"Uh yes..." was all he manage to say.

Rohimnūn bowed and leave, Legolas wished he was seeing things when he thought the man walked away with springs on his feet. When Rohimnūn was gone Legolas found himself sighing in relief. It had been sometime since someone had declared an all-obvious feeling for him. The thought of Aragorn crossed his mind and quickly he decided to erase the unexplainable feeling he was having. It was not right to be unfaithful- yet a voice was saying at the back of his mind-_ are you still his lover? Or now again the servant?_

Whatever the answer was, Legolas hoped it was never the latter.

* * *

After a few moments the twenty so ranger where gathered in front of their Captain who was looking fiercely at everyone. He was silent for sometimeand even Halbarad was afraid to break the silence. It was just a moment ago when Aragorn was calm and wise about his troupe and yet for some reason the Captain had turned silent and emitted a deadly aura enough to kill even the Ruler of Mordor. What could have possibly happened?

Then Aragorn glared. Everyone stood up straight.

"All of you-" he shouted "We are together in this journey from now on- Until death!!!"

"AYE!!"

"Until DEATH!!"

"AYE!"

"UNTIL DEATH!!"

"AYE!!!"

There was aloud cheer from the rangers and Aragorn breathed heavily, his hands closed into a fist. What he had witnessed awhile ago between Legolas and that despicable Rohimnūn was too much to contain another unexplainable anger inside him.

"LE'S GO!" he shouted furiously and led the way out from their camp withoutglancing at Legolas who was just right behind him in his own white horse and to Halbarad who stood worriedly back at the camp and thinking of the Chieftain's swaying mood.

"Aye, Estel.... and you dare tell to me you are not a child when you are acting like one?"

His hopes were that whatever it was that was bothering the chieftain, must be solve quickly and hope it would not be too late.

**~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~**

That's all I can come up so far! ^.^

The Journey to Gondor is coming~at last! ^^''

Thanks for reading~!

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**


	11. Your Back

**CHAPTER 11**

_**HELLO!**_

_**Was it a long wait? Sorry I had to make up my mind about a few things! **_

**_Anyways I am here again to give another chapter! I hope you'll like it!_**

*************************************************************************  
**

The ride to Gondor was swift and fast. Aragorn had lead his men to a three days journey with few stops for some rest and food. He had lead his men pass the Greenway and was heading for the borders of Dunland, silently aiming for the Gap of Rohan, and if possible, ride pass Isengard. He was sure it was the most convenient way. He would not risk passing Fangorn Forest for the rumors about its mystery had reached him to Arnor. He also never had thought of coming to Lorien, he knew the Elves there enough to give them aid but under his own circumstances it was impossible. The thought about Elves made Aragorn remember one Elf who was along side him that very moment. He had not been able to talk to the Elf since their journey had started. Indeed, he had been avoiding Legolas the whole time even at time of rest. He was aware of it and thinking about the reason made him grind his teeth in anger.

_I can't even look him in the eye,_ he thought after some self introspection,_ I believe I was mad the night we spoke on the tent... I was also ashamed that very morning but my actions and words surprised me as well! I should have apologize! But I acted cold, it was insane! It was unforgivable! I needed time to reflect! I knew I need to over power the anger that was stirring inside me. When he offered me his service by helping me change for the journey, I knew I wasn't ready to face him so I told him no -but when I saw how sad it made him it broke my heart! I really planned to have a word with him before leaving the camp..._

Aragorn believed he was ready to face Legolas that day...

_ But why was he with Rohimnūn that day?! _

"I cannot believe it," Aragorn muttered silently, his grip on the rein of his horse tightening. He remembered as they were about to disembark from the rangers camp how close Legolas had been to Rohimnūn! He had been wanting the attention of his rangers when his eyes caught Rohimnūn talking to Legolas. He remembered clearly what Rohimnūn did. It angered him. _Why didn't Legolas pull away as quickly as possible? Why did he stood there as though he was in a trance?_

"Aragorn?" Legolas called from behind and swiftly his horse was beside Aragorn's for he had notice how the man's hand had closed fiercely on the reins, "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked sharply and not looking on the elf's direction, "Of course I'm fine." He kicked his horse to move away from Legolas. The Elf stared after him with a surprise look. It had been days since he saw Aragorn's face looking at him...Ever since then, it had always been his back...

_What is bothering you_... thought Legolas silently with hurt visible in his eyes, _Why not tell me_...

From behind, Rohimnūn was watching the two with interest on his eyes. _That's right_, _fool_, he thought as he encouraged his horse to reach Legolas' white horse, _push him away._.._there was no need for me to have a hand in it, you're doing fine on your own_.

He reached Legolas' horse and peered at the Elf's face. He saw Legolas' sad expression and was half annoyed, half irritated that Aragorn was the reason for the Elf to make such an expression.

"What's wrong with your master? You two had an argument?" he asked eagerly in an undertone.

Legolas blinked slowly, his eyes still fixed at Aragorn's back before whispering, "Nay... it is nothing...He is simply tired..."

_I wish that was all_, Legolas added hopefully. There was never a day since the start of this journey that he wished Aragorn would change his attitude toward him. Legolas could not take the suspense, especially in this kind of time when it was risky for both their lives.

Taking a small sigh, he turned to smile at Rohimnūn.

"Thank you for the concern, my friend,"

Rohimnūn shrugged with a meaningful glance at the Elf.

"I do wish to be more than a friend to you, my fair Elf."

_Here we go again_, thought Legolas while raising both eyebrows. He gave a swift glance on the Gondorian's direction before smiling.

"You really amuse me, Rohimnūn, to the point that it makes me uneasy." Legolas admitted truthfully. He bowed a little before looking up again, waiting for the man to answer. Rohimnūn was a good man. A bit full of himself and very expressive about his feelings and never afraid of what others may think. He was arrogant -indeed, that sometimes he failed to care of what people around him were feeling about his words. And he was a proud man. These were the traits that made Rohimnūn a man...

_Aragorn_, Legolas' mind suddenly jumped to the man he was most concerned of,_ if you were only like him whose very expressive then I might be able to tell what you are thinking right now..._

He looked up and caught a glimpse of the Chieftain riding ahead his back strong, firm and his poise ready for battle. He had never noticed how Aragorn's back seemed so alert and tense. He had always been looking on the man's face which he adored so. He really never had any view of the back which seemed more familiar to him nowadays. A sudden realization dawned on Legolas as he stared fixedly at the man's back. The way it was carried, how strong and manly it seems; it was giving off a message only Legolas could understand and he read it as if reading an open book about the man's life: _He was a man whose identity was hidden to the world; a man whose existence was never anticipated; a man who was forced to hide away due to his enemies' malicious threat; A man who was forced to live in the shadows and trust no one but himself..._

_If it were me how would I be feeling_? Legolas asked himself in empathy. Visions of unimaginable things passed before the Elf's eyes. Visions of a small child deprived of his parents and visions of a man whose whole life was all about darkness and hiding. It was for the first time that he understood. It was not easy to be the _Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir of Isildur_...

_Come to think of it... We haven't even discussed yet about him being The Aragorn... Why didn't I notice it once I've heard the name?_

"...Legolas -Legolas!"

Legolas looked around with a jolt of surprise to see Rohimnūn leaning over him from his horse in an awkward position. The Elf immediately distanced himself from the man, his grip on the rein of his horse tightening.

"What's the matter?" the Gondorian asked, frowning as he straightened himself.

"Oh," Legolas answered, licking his dried lips and looking ahead, "I uh-", he saw Aragorn's back from ahead and had the urge to approach him. Turning a little to Rohimnūn, he said, "Excuse me but I need to go," and without another word he rushed his horse ahead his golden hair flying behind him as he hurried.

"Wait -" Rohimnūn called but failed to stop the Elf.

"Aragorn!" called Legolas with his horse closing the distance between them, "Aragorn- hold it-"

"What?" Aragorn did not turn to Legolas but determinedly looked ahead. The Elf contented himself by riding alongside his Master with his own thoughts not planning to be kept.

"Aragorn?"

"What is it? Why do you keep calling my name?"

Legolas did not let Aragorn's cruel words to stop him instead he looked up at the man lightly and said, "I see it more clearly now."

"Hmm?" Aragorn turned to look at him for the first time.

"Your back." Legolas added meaningfully.

"Ah?" asked Aragorn in wonder and Legolas seize the chance to finally remove the gap between them.

"I can see clearly what you bear in your back... Your back is the most wonderful thing I had ever seen and..."

He got Aragorn's full attention now and Legolas was glad he had talked to him.

"...and I realized I know less about your feelings than I care to admit... pardon my ignorance..." he bowed lowly.

Aragorn was surprised and raised his eyebrows up to the lines of his hair. What was wrong with Legolas?

"I do not understand what you are getting at but- you need not ask for forgiveness..." the man uttered completely caught off guard.

Legolas smiled. Aragorn was never the expressive type of man, he understood that. If possible he would endure everything on his own and never tell anyone. In the end the result was his unpleasant mood, lack of enthusiasm and sometimes preferring to be a loner. Aragorn had never been the evil one. He only had troubles in dealing with his feelings...apart from that Legolas knew the man's heart was in the right place. Their feelings were in the right place.

"May I stay beside you?" he asked feeling bolder as he had always been before.

"I am your master," pointed Aragorn quietly, "You should be staying close to where I am."

Legolas nodded and the both of them silently rode together.

_Being expressive...it will never suit him in words_... thought Legolas in silent understanding.

* * *

Aragorn was bewildered and over all surprised at how he was approached by Legolas.

The man was sure he was angry, and surely after everything he had said to the Elf, Legolas had every reason to despise him?

He looked sideways to the Elf still uncertain.

_What could be playing on his mind, I wonder?_ He thought silently. But despite his uncertain feelings Aragorn had once again found comfort beside Legolas. He could not understand why he was mad at him in the first place. Looking back how did it even started?

A name flashed before his eyes.

Rohimnūn. It was always Rohimnūn.

It was Rohimnūn who angered him about being too afraid to come out in the open and meet his foes.

It was Rohimnūn who had always been eying Legolas from the start.

In the end it was Legolas who had always taken the blown.

But then...there was always the question about his feelings for Legolas once again.

Love or desire. What?

_I'd rather have the desire_, said a small voice from the back of his mind and Aragorn grind his teeth, his anger starting up again.

Before Aragorn could even curse himself, an intense feeling of forbidding alerted him. Raising his right hand to stop his men and halting his own horse, he let his keen eyes search the land. They were amidst the land of Dunland which was formed by divisions of rocks, trees and mountains. Ahead were the dark trees that surrounded the area and above was the shadows of the Misty Mountains and White Mountains. On the other side of these Mountains was Isengard...they were near the Gap of Rohan...

"Legolas," he asked turning a little with his eyes still fixed ahead, "Do you hear anything?"

Legolas was aware as well for he too had felt the impure presence. He sharpened his ears until he heard what he was expecting.

"Orcs... their heading on to us from the forest ahead. I could hear their heavy footsteps." he informed Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded and unsheathed his sword. With this as a sign, the rangers pulled their own swords and raised it in shoulder leveled.

"To be attacked in this situation," snorted Rohimnūn from behind Legolas, "is the biggest disadvantage for us to happen. Are you sure you've lead us to the right course, _Captain?_"

Aragorn did not answer but focused on what was upon them. He hated to admit it, but Rohimnūn was right, they could not afford casualties before they could even reach Gondor. What now?

"We must finish this battle with less casualties." Legolas said from beside him.

"I know." Aragorn answered in a grim voice, "Watch your back."

Legolas nodded.

Aragorn turned to his men before looking at the almost dark sky. The sun was set, darkness was about to approach and so are their enemies. He acknowledged the twenty men before him, his eyes glinting. Raising a finger and pressing it upon his lips he told the rangers meaningfully,

"We will be facing some old friends... I hope you are all ready for the game."

The Rangers of the North raised their swords up to indicate their silent salute to their captain. Aragorn gave a slight nod before turning back to Legolas who had his bowstring and an arrow; it was the weapon he had given him. Aragorn recognized it and immediately gave Legolas an approving smile.

"This will be the first time I will be witnessing how you use it."

"Its because the first time I was ready to use it to save you, you handled an entire group of men without any help." Legolas answered in a matter-of-a-fact tone which made both of them paused and look at each other, remembering their past adventures before reaching the camp.

Aragorn chuckled and Legolas felt relief wash over him. _They were still ok_...

"As long as you know how to use it." remarked Aragorn and the Elf recognized a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Watch me." Legolas murmured, raising his bow and steadying his pull on the arrow notched at the string in level of his ears; it was pointing ahead the dark trees where nothing could be seen._ Swoosh_. Legolas freed an arrow and it vanished among the trees.

There was a long, ear piercing cry of what sounded like an orc amidst the trees and then silence.

The rangers of the North gripped their sword.

The ground started to shake. The shadows of the trees doubled. Dozens of slit red eyes appeared from the darkness. They stepped forward to approach their prey, their color dark as the soil, their bodies large and unbeatable. The menace on their eyes were visible as well as their thirst showing on their blood-dried lips and sharp teeth. Each of the heavy bulked orcs carried sharp blades, hammers and axes.

The rangers of the North were not intimidated. Especially not the Elf.

The battle began as another arrow from the lone Elf pierced one of the leading orc's heart. The fight before dusk started.

Aragorn yelled and urge his mighty horse to advance forward with great speed. Behind him his men followed, in a blink of an eye the clashed happened. Aragorn swung his sword and cut the first orc he made contact and its head flew up, hitting another orc from the back. The other rangers were eager for the fight -they kicked and stroke, slashed and cut more heads. The orcs were stupid enough to watch the swords swing by their necks, but some of them were danger zones. They fought without mercy, killing not only the men on their way but also the horses. Aragorn saw one ranger fell -an orc approached the man with its axe raise and ready to kill. The Chieftain jumped over from his horse and knocked the heavy axe from its hands. He immediately released a kick to its stomach so strong that the creature toppled over.

From near by, Legolas' arrows were singing. He was quick in releasing and filling his bow and arrow that no one was able to see where the arrows where flying. It was only clear that he was hitting his targets when great number of orcs were dropping on the ground, dead. The Elf was also able to save some rangers who were in danger of being killed. While doing this stunning act, half the Elf's attention was spent in watching over Aragorn. A couple of times he had turned to save the man but the man was always able to fight back in a cleverly way. Nonetheless, he watched him. He saw Aragorn charge with nothing but his sword to another group of swarming orcs -_how careless!_

The Elf immediately followed with speed. He caught with Aragorn's back -instincts told him to back away so he jumped backward exactly as Aragorn turned to swing the sword on his neck, thinking he was an enemy. They both froze with Aragorn being most surprised of all. He quickly draw his sword away and gave Legolas a searching gaze. The Elf merely pointed the arrow at the orc attacking Aragorn from behind.

"Stay with me!" shouted Aragorn above the roars and cries, "They've notice you now!"

Puzzled, Legolas looked around to see the creatures were surrounding them in a circle.

"They're forming?" the Elf asked in disbelief.

"Seems to be," Aragorn answered, raising his sword up his chest. _Days __w__ith fights could be tiring_, he thought wearily,_ and I really did not get much sleep after seeing them together...fighting in this state, I might as well die..._

"Why are they gathering around us?" Legolas asked in awe, he had never seen orcs make a formation before.

Aragorn hesitated before answering, "They noticed you. An Elf among the Men."

Legolas was about to ask why when their enemies started to gaither closer with menace in their eyes.

There was growl from one of the orcs behind the Elf. It was like a roar but the message was clear:

_"Capture the Prince!" __  
_

Legolas' heart leaped. _What? _Beside him, Aragorn had started to pierce the enemies._  
_

The Elf stood frozen. How did they know he was the Elf Prince?

A shadow appeared in front of him but his deep thoughts and anxiousness had clouded his mind.

_Did Aragorn hear?_

A blade was upon his head -the Elf did not move.

There was a sound of a sharp object digging its way on flesh. Blood spilled out.

"What are you doing?"

The glint of consciousness came back to the Elf as he recognized the voice of the man. He blinked and saw Aragorn standing in front of him. Their eyes met and Legolas found himself looking at the grey ones. The man's right hand was gripping his shoulder and shaking him awake.

Legolas blinked again. Aragorn frowned at him before turning to finish off the orc who was behind him. As he turned, Legolas saw the man's back was bleeding with visible slash mark on his clothes.

"Aragorn!" he cried frantically, not knowing where to touch the man.

"It's nothing." Aragorn shrugged though he felt the seer of pain from behind. "And its almost over..."

Legolas looked up and saw piles of dead orcs and some men lying on the ground. Few men were still finishing off the half dead orcs, some of them checking their injuries. The casualty they received was big.

"I still think we should take care of your wound," Legolas whispered gently, touching Aragorn's back as light as he could. "I've seen enough of your sufferings without you bearing a wound."

Aragorn looked down the ground. He was touched by the Elf's word. Surrendering himself, he turned to Legolas with a sad smile on his lips.

"I apologize." he uttered.

Legolas' eyes shot open as he saw Aragorn fall. He immediately caught the man on his arms, his heart thundering -

_No!_ he mentally cried, _No wait.... He's just sleeping.._.

And a big sigh of relief came out of Legolas' lips as he watched the peaceful sleep of his Master who was back again on his arms.

"You almost killed me..." Legolas admitted, pressing his temple on the man's head and closing his eyes.

_I wish you would never turn away again.._.

* * *

_**O.O**_

_**You all saw that coming did you??**_

_**Aw darn... I wish I could have continued until the scene I was imagining... it was pretty interesting.. ^^**_

_**Ah~ but alas I think this is too long for me!**_

_**Until the next Chapter! ^_^**_

_**Thank you, my friends, for reading!**_

_**Watch your backs *grin*  
**_

**_*bows*_  
**


	12. Not the Happy Ending

**CHAPTER 12  
**

_**WARNING: See... this is a SLASH ok?**_

Just a reminder. I don't want to be killed by the end of the chapter!

About the title.... oh well- up to you to decide what it means till the last scroll of the page :)

_**And uh...have I told you its romance too?**  
_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

"Damn," muttered Rohimnūn, after confirming another dead body of a ranger lying face down on the ground.

_So much help these fellows can do for Gondor,_ he thought scathingly.

He looked around the battlefield and shook his head in disgust. The destroyed bodies of the Urukhais were being piled down to be burned. On the other side, bodies of fallen rangers were being buried to pay respect.

"Rohimnūn," called a voice and Rohimnūn turned to see the young messenger from Gondor approaching him. This was the last messenger who came to Eriador and brought the ill news from Gondor.

"How many dead bodies have you count?" Rohimnūn asked at once when they stood facing each other.

The young man whose name was Hienir, looked at the body behind Rohimnūn and answered, "Seven of the rangers are dead. Five are wounded... Some of the horses were also slayed to death."

Rohimnūn frowned. Out of the twenty Northern Rangers, seven had fallen and five out of shape for battle.

He gritted his teeth in fury.

They haven't even reached Rohan and their number had already become this few. What kind of training did that damned Aragorn gave his men?

Rohimnūn snapped his attention back to Hienir as though remembering something important all of a sudden.

"Where's the Chieftain?"

Hienir's head turned toward the trees to indicate his answer.

"He's wounded too," and upon seeing the grimace on Rohimnūn's face he quickly added, "But worry not, the elf is taking after him."

Rohimnūn wanted to raise his eyebrows but decided to answer with a grunt, "Take care of those wounded rangers."

And turning towards the trees where Aragorn and Legolas were, Rohimnūn walked thinking to himself.

_They should not be left together... Not when my chance is growing..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxooooooooooooooooooooo**

Legolas dabbed gently on Aragorn's open wound.

They were taking shelter under a big oak tree with Aragorn's back facing the Elf. The Chieftain's upper dress was remove due to the long gash he received from an attack while fighting in battle.

Legolas was trying so hard to concentrate on the wound but he found it a difficult task. This was the first time in days that they were alone and truth be told he didn't know how to handle the situation.

Aragorn wasn't helping. The man was adamant. Not even a single sigh could be heard from him.

_Is he serious about keeping this silence...? _thought Legolas slowly.

In his deep thought he accidentally jabbed too hard on Aragorn's wound that made the man wince.

"What was that about?" Aragorn exclaimed, turning to the elf suddenly.

"I'm sorry," whispered Legolas quickly, his face jerking up to see Aragorn.

They both looked at the same time that caused their faces to almost hit each other but through reflex they both stopped dead facing each other. It was a close call. Their noses almost touched at how close they became and Legolas' thought his heart would jump out of place for this sudden position.

The nostalgic scent of the man made the elf forgot everything around him. Their eyes locked and Legolas felt the grey eyes were drawing him closer...Aragorn bent down a little... Legolas' lips were waiting...

Their sharp ears suddenly identified footsteps coming closer and the spell between them broke.

Aragorn sharply pulled his head away while Legolas lowered his face on the ground. A moment later, Rohimnūn appeared from the trees looking grim. He saw Aragorn half naked and Legolas...well, beautiful as ever...

"Aragorn!" he nearly barked, "You should go and see your men. The casualty is huge. You have to form them."

"You do not have to tell me." Aragorn answered in the same grim voice. He grabbed his upper dress and stood up to leave.

Legolas was too overwhelmed by what had almost been a kissed that he nearly missed the exchange of words between the men. It took him awhile before the words register and when it did, he quickly stood up to object.

"Wait- you're wounded, Aragorn!"

Aragorn dismissed the Elf's concern and walked straight to where Rohimnūn stood. He stopped in front of the Gondorian with their eyes leveled and cold.

"You're on my way." Aragorn said simply.

Rohimnūn tilted his head a little to the left.

"The Elf is right," he said casually with a glint of mockery, "You are wounded, _Captain_."

Aragorn's eyes flashed.

"Mind your own business." he snapped fiercely, banging his shoulders against Rohimnūn's chest and walking pass him without looking back.

_I'm being left behind,_ the thought struck Legolas.

"Aragorn!" he called with a hint of plea in his voice.

There it was again... Aragorn's broad back was against him once more. He couldn't take it!

_No! I don't want to be left alone by you anymore! Please! Let me stay with you!_

He wanted to shout it out loud but he was overcome by despair.

Rohimnūn watched as Legolas struggled to speak, his eyes reflecting rejection and fear. Slowly the elf closed his eyes and his body limped in surrender.

_That fool man..._ Rohimnūn thought to himself, smiling all the same.

He made to reach for the miserable elf with one thought in his mind- _He's mine!_

His hands almost touched the tips of Legolas' shoulders when-

"Legolas!"

Legolas' eyes shot open at hearing Aragorn's voice calling his name. He looked up his master and saw the man looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing still standing there for? Come quick. We're going to see the rangers."

The heavy feeling of despair and sadness instantly vanished from the Elf's heart and without saying a word he lifted his feet and sprang toward Aragorn with a mixture of happiness and relief. The two walked away and vanished from view, leaving Rohimnūn standing on his own.

The Gondorian did not say anything but his whole body was shaking in silent rage, his teeth grinding in deathly fury.

He was so close on having Legolas all for his own! It's all because of that damned Aragorn!

He cannot accept this- _NO!_

**oooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxoooooooooo**

Legolas silently followed Aragorn.

He was a step behind him but he did not mind. He will never mind anything as long as he was with this man, that he knew.

Aragorn stopped and Legolas did the same before he could bump on his back.

They stood in silence. Legolas' heart started to race.

"Aragorn-?"

Aragorn, who had his dress on, glanced back to him and offered him his right hand.

Legolas looked at the hand quizzically then up to his master.

"What-?"

"Give me your hand." Aragorn said quietly with his eyes not leaving the Elf's blue ones.

Legolas blinked then slowly reached his left hand to the man.

The hands made contact and Aragorn immediately closed his grip on the lithe hands and continued walking.

Legolas was surprised by how Aragorn was holding his hand. It was a firm and gentle grip. Without words being spoken, the Elf understood what the man wanted to say. It was clear, so clear that it made his heart go wild.

This warm hand was holding him once again. The message was so clear.

Aragorn was also thinking of the same thing as well.

_I'm not letting you go. Not anymore._

And as he made this resolved, it was Legolas who pulled him into a stop.

The man looked back- surprise at the sudden jolt. He saw Legolas standing there- looking up at him through watery eyes.

A bolt of shock struck Aragorn.

"What's the problem-?" he blurted out in panic. _Did he do something again?_

"Oh.. I don't know what the problem is but I hurt all over..." Legolas said in a hush voice, shutting his eyes close making his tears slid down his cheeks. "I hurt so much it's making me cry...I can't even believe what's happening..."

Aragorn watched the elf helplessly and felt ashamed. Legolas' tears continued to flow and his body started to shake. Aragorn hesitated to hold him.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, lost for words. "I did not mean-"

Legolas tried to wipe away his tears but it continued to roll down his cheeks.

Aragorn was struck by how sincere the tears were. He had been struck by swords too many times but the pain it caused was nothing compared to the pain this scene was giving him.

It was all his fault...

He took a step toward the shaking elf and embraced him finally.

It was a tight embrace. A warm feeling enveloped them both. The pain they had slowly started to vanish...

Legolas knew he was not the type of elf to cry but with everything happening around him so suddenly and the fact that his beloved person was involved, he was not ashamed that he did.

Weakness overwhelmed his body after the shed of tears but the strong arms holding him were enough to support his body.

With a long sigh that released him from his burdened heart, Legolas broke free from Aragorn's arms and wiped his cheeks.

"Forgive me," he nearly chuckled after seeing the man's damp chest.

The man shook his head but did not say anything. In reality, he really did not know what to say...or if there is anything to be said...

Legolas took another deep sigh and looked up at the man.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked amused, "Did I really look bad while crying?"

Aragorn shook his head slowly.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

Aragorn did not answer but looked away instead.

It was for a fleeting moment but Legolas was sure he saw fear clouding upon the man's eyes. It scared him.

"Aragorn!" he called so suddenly, stepping close to the man who was surprised at the sudden call that he jerked his head back in alarm.

Their lips met.

It was for a swift moment but both felt the electrifying feeling they always share whenever they kiss. It ended but their eyes remained locked.

"You're such a fool..." Legolas whispered in a worried tone._ Fear_... He had never saw Aragorn show fear to anyone except to him...

Aragorn blinked. The kiss seemed to awake his senses. He smiled.

"I suppose I am... I love you."

The elf's eyes went round followed by a blush.

His red face caused Aragorn to chuckle and plant another quick kiss on his lips.

"Then don't leave me again." Legolas uttered sounding serious.

"I won't...Not again..." promised the Chieftain and the two drew closer to share a passionate kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rohimnūn gazed at the remaining men who stared back at him in serious exchange.

The night had started to roll and the dead bodies of the rangers had already been buried.

"You're comrades died in vain." Rohimnūn started once again, "If we did not take this route like I had suggested to your so-called-captain then none of this may have happened. Thanks to your captain's stubbornness we are now facing a sure death among our enemies."

The rangers looked at each other in doubt. Rohimnūn saw it and seize the opportunity.

"How do you suggest to fight your way among the deadly armies of Mordor? An instant death?"

The rangers whispered among themselves, looking uncertain about what to believe.

_Yes...It's a war after all... Let them have war..._

_Let Aragorn have war on his own..._

"What's going on here?" Aragorn's voice broke the murmurs among the rangers. They all looked at him as he and Legolas approached the group. Nobody answered his question so Aragorn was left to turn his attention to Rohimnūn with a raise eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" he repeated, noticing the suspicious glances of his men from the corner of his eyes.

Rohimnūn looked at him. A gloating look.

"Count your rangers. Tell me how many are going to survive this troupe?"

"Survive this troupe?" repeated Aragorn with a frown forming on his face. Behind him Legolas stood on one side, watching. "What do you mean survive this troupe? This is a battle till death. Nobody is expected to come out alive."

"You seemed to talk so light about death." countered Rohimnūn who had become annoyed all of a sudden, "Can't you see the point? Your rangers died in a battle that could have been prevented if you had listened to my advice! Their death was your choice!"

"My choice? I don't think I share your limited point of view..." Aragorn closed the matter with a fierce look to Rohimnūn and a side glance to his Men. Surprisingly, they were looking at him doubtfully.

"There you go again, acting adamant about important matters." Rohimnūn continued as Aragorn turned his back on him, "'Share limited point of view,' you say? Tell me, since when had anyone ever shared whatever it was that was running through your mind? Between the two of us, who doesn't see the point? You know well our chances of surviving this travel was to go through the course of Eregion and passing through the lands of Lorien! But you insisted this way and looked how we ended! I see no reason for anyone to follow such an irresponsible leader as you are."

Legolas pursed his lips. _Rohimnūn, enough!_ He wanted to shout but Aragorn eyed him not to. He remained watching Aragorn and for a moment he thought the man was going to attack Rohimnūn out of anger. The Chieftain's fist were closed tightly with a very dark look on his face.

Silence passed and Aragorn did not moved.

Rohimnūn snorted. He whipped around and turned on his heels, leaving the rangers to gawk after him. Slowly, the remaining rangers stood up too and headed on the other direction in silence.

Aragorn remained standing there, immobilized and silent.

Legolas did not hesitate to approach him. In a gently tone he called his name.

"Aragorn..." he reached to touch the man's cheeks, "Hey..."

"Do you think I was wrong to lead us here?" the man's voice was hushed.

Legolas knew what to say about that one.

"No... I think you made the right choice..." was his sincere answer. It was a good idea of Rohimnūn to think that they'd be able to pass Lorien... _but that sacred place_...Legolas doubted anyone could get even get out there _alive_.

"That twisted fellow..." muttered Aragorn looking up to meet Legolas' eyes, "He's making this difficult for me... I just know it..."

"But why would he?" Legolas asked in a soft voice, his palms never leaving the man's cheeks, "He doesn't have a reason to do so... He knows how critical it is for Gondor..."

"He had a reason..." said Aragorn, holding Legolas hands and sliding it on his lips, "You."

The Elf's eyes reflected surprise.

"Why-?"

"He loves you." muttered Aragorn, his eyes flashing as he stared directly on his elf, "He wants you and he will do anything to get rid of me just to have you..."

Legolas fell speechless. _How could Aragorn think of such a thing?_

"I know you are surprised," continued Aragorn, leaning down closer to the elf with the tips of their noses touching, "But I know well how a man's heart works... Believe me, envy and revenge can push us to do the most wicked things..."

"Hush..." cut in Legolas frowning, "Do not say such things.... you are a man but you are different from them..."

Aragorn shook his head, his serious eyes never leaving the elf's.

"You cannot imagine the things I wanted to do with you right now... Only men are that wicked..."

Legolas turned the bright shade of red at hearing this.

So Aragorn was thinking of doing other things to him..._Like? More than a kiss perhaps?  
_

His heart started to race at the prospect.

"You're blushing." commented Aragorn.

Legolas looked at him and saw the mirth present on the man's eyes.

"You're playing me!" he accused with a smile.

"Ah... you are too serious..." Aragorn winked at him and giving him a quick kiss, the man moved away, scratching the top of his head.

Legolas exhaled in relief but his face remained red. Watching the man walk away with the familiar back facing him.

_That Aragorn...how cheeky..._

"Just for the record," called the man, looking back to him quietly, "I'm not playing with you."

_Baddump..._ Legolas swore his heart just jumped out of his chest.

"Now come..." said Aragorn after a while, "Let us give respect to our fallen comrades..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rohimnūn was standing alone under the moon with his arms locked on his chest, his feature agitated.

It was not enough...what he was doing was not enough...

It was clear- clear as this moon above- that Legolas and that trash was getting along once more.

All of a sudden his chance was pulled back to nothing.

It angered him.

How long did he have to wait to get his hands on Legolas? When was the right time to act and take what he wanted?

His insides were burning and longing for the beautiful being- _He wanted nothing but to have the elf on his arms!_

Taking a very deep intake of breath he bit his lower lip and stared up the sky dully.

He will think of something. Anything as long as Legolas becomes his.

It will be nasty... Legolas would not approved of it... but it was too late.

He, Rohimnūn, had waited too long. It was time to take everything by force.

With or without Legolas' blessing they will be together.

And anyone on the way will just have to vanish.

Not even if he is the future King of Gondor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aragorn watched the men slowly pack their things to get ready for the journey the next thing in the morning.

He stood by his horse, which miraculously survived the even last night. He continued on watching the men with leveled eyes

Thirteen left including himself...Seven of the Northern Rangers remained on good condition but the other five left were all supporting an injury. That night had been a serious blow on his group.

He watched for another moment until everyone seemed ready. The rangers all had the same look of uncertainty. Thanks to Rohimnūn.

Legolas approached Aragorn, pulling his own white steed. He was looking at Aragorn with a frown on his face.

"I feel too much anxiousness and doubt..." he told Aragorn with a sigh. "You can't have a group like this Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and he shifted his eyes back to the rangers. It was time.

"Alright!" he called loudly. The men stood to listen but nobody looked the Chieftain in the eye.

"We are continuing now, everyone will follow me to the lands of Rohan. Is that understood?"

There was only a silent agreement.

Aragorn hated Rohimnūn for this. His eyes searched for the despicable man and saw the Gondorian looking not on his way but to Legolas who was too occupied on talking to his horse.

"Legolas," he called suddenly, the urge to bark toward Rohimnūn tempting him.

Legolas looked up to him in attention.

"Let's go." the man said, sliding up his horse and watching Legolas do the same. He lead them towards the trees and the Chieftain was glad that even though they seemed reluctant, the rangers were still following him.

"Let's make a quick pace!" he ordered at them in a strong voice, "We don't have the whole day!"

And with him ahead, the other men started to catch up. The group started forward for Rohan.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.**

**_~TBC~_**

**_I can't say much except...........How was that?_**

**_This is SLASH and sooner or later we'll have THAT -.-_**

**_Don't be surprised O.O_**

**_Jaah~  
_**


	13. The Warning

**Chapter 13**

_**You see it huh...the title... WARNING -.-**_

**Good luck guys and thanks for reading :)**

**...T T ...T T ... ...**

Aragorn did not turn to his Men even after a couple of hours of their journey. He was furious at them.

Why did they believe Rohimnūn's words over his? He was their Captain! He was the Chieftain! What did Rohimnūn tell them to have this mutiny against him?

Cursing under his breath he continued to lead the way. They were already crossing Rohan's lands in a matter of no-rest-travel. Everyone seemed tired yet determined to reach their final destination.

Legolas was riding beside him. Silent yes, yet the elf's presence were his strength. Aragorn was glad they had rid of the barrier between them. Without Legolas he would have lost his way in this journey with the silent rebellion from his own soldiers.

Focusing on his way Aragorn blinked. He thought he just saw a light from somewhere in the foggy morning. Frowning, he narrowed his eyes. The light was there again, but it was getting bigger and bigger.

"There's a huge fire!" Legolas called from his side and Aragorn was struck by realization. Ahead of them was where Edoras, Rohan's center, was supposed to be located and if there was a huge fire from where they could see it then that only means…

"Someone's screaming." Legolas continued to give detail using his innate skills and Aragorn strained his ears to hear. After a moment he could hear it too, the screaming of not only one person but a group of them pleading for help.

"Edoras is under attack!" he shouted fiercely, kicking his horse and riding fast with Legolas on his heels. He turned to his soldiers who were after him in short notice and was glad they were following.

Dawn was slowly fading as the sun started to rise. The men now had a full view of what was happening to Edoras.

Edoras was the city of Rohan, standing magnificently on a hill with tall boarders to protect its people. What they saw then were burning houses, screaming people and group of Goblins invading the plane. The Flag of Rohan was being burned as they ride.

"Let's go!" Aragorn yelled strongly as he made his way toward the city.

"Stop!" a familiar voice broke out from the loud hooves of the horses.

Aragorn pulled into a very dangerous stop and swayed his body toward his group. Rohimnūn had stopped his horse and was eyeing Edoras thoughtfully. All the men seemed to listen and stopped on their own accord to look at the Gondorian.

"What is your problem!" Aragorn shouted furiously, gritting his teeth.  
Legolas stayed beside Aragorn with his eyes on Rohimnūn too.

"We cannot turn now and spend our energy and life for Rohan!" declared Rohimnūn beside himself. At this, Aragorn's ears heated.

"Are you out of your mind?" the Chieftain roared angrily, his eyes flashing on the Gondorian's direction, "Are you saying that we should pass by and leave Rohan to its fate?"

"It is cruel, but that is what we must do." Said Rohimnūn indignantly, "too many lives had been spent and we have not yet reach the lands of Gondor! If we join this battle what number can we bring for the life of my land?"

Aragorn stared in disbelief at Rohimnūn. Even Legolas gaped at the Gondorian.  
The Northern Rangers exchanged looks at one another.

"I suggest we continue on our way." Rohimnūn finished with a serious look.

Legolas remained watching Rohimnūn. He did not know what to think… Was Rohimnūn that loyal to Gondor? That he'd sacrifice other people's lives for it? Or was Rohimnūn just doing it to go against Aragorn? Or was it… because he's just as heartless as he looked now?

"You maybe a soldier of Gondor…" came Aragorn's voice and Legolas had recognized the man's silent fury as the captain stared coldly at Rohimnūn, "But your oath does not limit yourself to save other lives aside from those in your land. It is pathetic enough that you think highly of your own people's lives not equal to the lives of people from Rohan, but it is complete cruelty to ignore those who plea to be saved. What kind of soldier are you training in Gondor? If they are so like you then I never want to meet any single of them."

With that, he turned to his rangers with a cold demeanor.

"If you are already his soldiers then do as he will and get out of my sight. Otherwise you can follow me and saved anyone who's still alive in the city."

He gave Rohimnūn a dirty look before pulling on the reign of his horse and riding away.

Legolas did not hesitate to follow his master and was gone after the chieftain.

The silent rangers stared after their Captain. Then slowly, a ranger went after the two, then another.

Slowly every ranger was after their captain, their face serious and clear.

They had made their choice.

Rohimnūn was left on his horse, watching all the rangers ride after Aragorn. Even Hienir was gone.  
"Curses," he muttered darkly as he watched them go.

**...T T ...T T ... ...**

"They are riding after you." Legolas informed Aragorn quietly as they quickened their pace toward the city.

Aragorn did not react but focused ahead.

They reached the entrance to Edoras and saw swarming goblins along the village. With a roar, they entered the scene and soon after they were engage in their own battle.

Aragorn beheaded one, two, three goblins in a few strokes of his sword. Ahead of him he saw a number of the creatures going down with arrows protruding on their forehead, clearly the work of Legolas from somewhere behind him.

He saw his men charge forward and shook off the vile creatures from the pleading villagers. He joined them and chased the goblins away.  
After slaying five more, he charged his horse up the hill where the giant fire was dancing and spreading along the wooden houses. People were around their houses, screaming and crying over. Aragorn slid down his horse and shouted for the panicking people to get out and go to a safer place.

"Stop crying over and get out of here!" he fiercely told the villagers as he swatted one goblin trying to strangle one of the men. He watched the houses burn and felt his stomach tightening. Cursing, he looked around and chased more goblins away from the escaping people.

He heard a cry from a nearby stable he was passing and hesitated when another cry alarmed him from his back. He looked over and ducked when he saw a hovering axe aimed to his neck. It missed him by a strand of hair and he rolled on the ground with a striking pain on his back.

"Aragorn!" he heard Legolas call out from somewhere followed by the elf's unexpected cry.

Alarmed, Aragorn scrambled to get up, his eyes searching for the elf. Legolas was pinned on the ground by four goblins with knives on their hands. Without thinking, Aragorn run forward and landed himself to the two of the creatures, while kicking and elbowing the other two left on the Elf.

They rolled on the ground and Aragorn lost his grip on his sword. He looked up and was knocked on the head by a wooden material. Blinking hard, he shook his head and rolled away as his instincts warned him for an attack. He was about to dodge another one when the attacks stopped. He looked up and saw the goblin attacking him dead on the ground.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called, running toward the man with his weapon at hand.

Aragorn stood up and wipe the blood from his lips.

"You look a mess." The Elf commented, gripping Aragorn's arm firmly as if to assure himself that the man was in front of him.

"Who doesn't?" Aragorn replied, reaching his fingers up Legolas' grazed cheek. There were yelling around them and the man's eyes turned away.  
"There is someone inside that burning stable… come quick."

They ran toward the burning houses but as they went toward the stable, they saw it collapsing.

"Someone's there!" shouted Aragorn, hurrying forward but Legolas' firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. It became clear to Aragorn why as someone's shadow started to appear from the cloud of smoke that covered the stable.

Aragorn looked at Legolas then back at the person who came out of the dark smoke. They recognized him in one glimpse.

"Rohimnūn," Legolas muttered in awe.

Rohimnūn appeared with a woman on his shoulder and a grim look was on his face. He looked from Aragorn to Legolas and then to a passing Ranger on his left.

"You, come here and take her to somewhere safe.

The ranger abided him and was soon gone.

Aragorn stared fixedly at the Gondorian but Rohimnūn did not stay to talk. He vanished along the dark smoke once more.

"That fellow…" Aragorn found himself muttering.

Beside him, Legolas smiled and closed his hands on the man's.

"He's here to help. Let's keep going and check the castle."

Aragorn turned at the elf and nodded. The Both of them then ran toward the castle ahead where most of the rangers were heading.

At the sight of the castle door, Legolas felt his heart fall. A number of humans were down on the floor in a bloodbath. Some of the goblins were still fighting their way towards the oak doors but the people from the inside were determinedly defending them down.

The rangers did not wait for an order- they charged and slit the remaining goblins' throat. Aragorn and Legolas joined them. The chieftain jumped at the door when the last goblin went down and pounded on the door.

"It is I, Strider from Bree, open this door." He told them.

Murmurs from the inside and panicked voices greeted his words and soon the door was being opened for them.

**...T T...T T...T T**

"Where's Lord Thengel?" Aragorn's words floated along the silent hall.

The goblins had been killed and destroyed and most of the ill-fated soldiers and villagers were being buried as they speak. No ranger's life was extinguished and Aragorn was glad to hear about it. They had controlled the fire as well and most of the survivors were being well-taken care off to the Healing Wing where Legolas had been helping.

Aragorn on the other hand had been looking for the leader of the Riders of Rohan, Rohan's strongest defense but found out that he too had fallen. Now he was facing the second-in-command, whose name was Hamen.

"Lord Thengel's on his way here. He had been evacuated from the vicinity with his family after we learned that the soldiers had been defeated." Hamen answered solemnly and Aragorn had to deal with his thoughts about the king abandoning his people.

"Lord Aragorn," started Hamen suddenly and Aragorn raised his eyes to the second-in-command, "We are in your debt and to your men. Without you, Rohan would have fallen."

Aragorn saw the sincerity from the man's eyes and he responded by giving a light bow

"You and your men are given the rooms on the chambers for rest." added Hamen kindly before leaving.

Turning around, Aragorn knew he would not be able to rest because it was time to be a looked after the wounded ones; men, women and children alike trusted his ability as they witnessed his miraculous hands. He moved from corner to corner, seeing the deeply wounded and treating them with all he can. He was accustomed at healing for the father who looked after him as a child was the best healer in middle earth.

Remembering his Elven father, Aragorn suddenly remembered his own elf, working tirelessly from somewhere in the healing ward. After checking the unconscious man under his care, the chieftain slowly put down his mortar and went to search for Legolas.

**..T T...T T...T T**

Legolas smoothed a warm blanket up to a sleeping boy's shoulder and sighed.

He had just finished treating most of the wounded civilians and was nearly exhausted himself. Plus he had not checked up on Aragorn for a couple of hours. He wondered how the man was doing as he gazed around the sleeping people.

Pursing his lips, he stood up and noticed someone watching him from the doorway. He quickly turned to look who it was and found Rohimnūn, standing by the Healing Wing's door with arms crossed on his chest, watching him.

"Rohimnūn," he whispered, not at all surprised but was disappointed that it wasn't Aragorn.

"Tired?" asked the man, stepping forward with a kind smile for the Elf.

"Not at all," Legolas smiled back, turning to the bloody cloths on the floor. He picked it up casually until he felt Rohimnūn walked behind cautiously stood up with his hands full, his thoughts jumping to Aragorn and wishing the man was not anywhere near the Healing Wing at the moment.

"You should take some rest. Come; I'll take you to your room." Rohimnūn started gently, his hands holding the Elf's shoulders and grasping them tenderly. Legolas hastily dropped the man's hands and moved toward the waste basket available on the room.

"I thank you for the offer," the Elf slowly replied, turning to the man with a serious look, "But I do not think you have the liberty to do so… Rohimnūn, you know that I am with Aragorn…"

Legolas saw the man's eyes darkened at the mention of the name and this warned the elf for some reason.

"I know." Rohimnūn said after awhile but he remained standing his ground, "But you are also aware that I have my eyes on you from our first meeting… why didn't you give me a chance?"

Legolas blinked. Why was Rohimnūn suddenly confessing again?

Without thinking, Legolas knew his answer.

"Because even before then my heart only belongs to Aragorn and to nobody else."

This seemed to strike Rohimnūn but he doesn't look surprise at all. His breathings became shallow as the minute passed and his eyes darkened more as he turned to leave.

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

It was Rohimnūn who spoke instead.

"This is a fair warning… I will only love you and no one else… I do not need your answer, I am not asking for any. My decision is final. I will make you mine even if I have to turn Middle Earth into a graveyard. This is my vow… you will be mine."

He left with his dark clock swinging after him.

Legolas watched as Rohimnūn left with the man's every word ringing to his ear. He could not believe a pledge like threat was dropped on him all of a sudden. Rohimnūn was serious about him…so serious that he was ready to kill…

The Elf's heart pounded against his chest and Legolas couldn't think properly for a moment. A warning was given… Rohimnūn suddenly became a bomb he should be weary of. What must he do?

Aragorn.

The man's name came like an answer.

But should he tell him? Or should he go and deal with Rohimnūn on his own?

Confused, Legolas started thinking of the things that may occur after the warning.

Who would Rohimnūn kill?

And the man's name popped like an answer once more… Aragorn…

Blinking hard, Legolas felt his knee buckle under him and he swayed down the nearest bed. An air of weakness suddenly hit his body and he closed his eyes deeply.

What must he do…?

"Legolas?"

Aragorn's voice brought Legolas to look up. The man was approaching him with concern on his face. Before Legolas knew what he was doing, he had thrown his body toward the man and was clinging on Aragorn like a child.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked with deep concern in his voice as he cuddled the Elf on his arms.

"Aragorn." whispered Legolas, his face buried deep on the man's neck. "Let's get out of here…"

Frowning but truly anxious, Aragorn led Legolas out of the Healing Wing.

**...T T...T T...T T**

"What's the matter?" Aragorn asked once again when they were locked in their own room after a couple of minutes looking.

Legolas was on the bed looking disheveled and tortured. Aragorn had asked him many times but the Elf won't speak. Worried about Legolas, Aragorn gave him a mug of water and tried to calm the Elf as he sat beside the being.

"Legolas… tell me what's bothering you?" he tried again.

Legolas blinked but remained silent, clearly trying to make up his mind.  
Aragorn watched him and knew the elf was tired.

"You should lie down and rest." He told him, gently pushing the elf down the soft bed, "You are tired after everything…rest now and be at peace, my love…"

He slid a blanket on the elf's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead.

"Take a rest." He murmured gently, his lips sliding on the Elf's cheeks, down until their lips meet.  
They kissed for a long time, becoming more intense each passing time.

Aragorn did not feel tired at all but was suddenly filled with energy. He became so absorb in kissing the delicate fellow below him that he was nearly losing himself. He realized he wanted more than a kiss and slid his mouth down Legolas' neck.

"Aragorn…" murmured Legolas softly and this provoked Aragorn more. His hand slid down the elf's torso and he felt Legolas' body tensing.  
There was a soft knock on the door.

"Lord Aragorn?" It was Hamen.

Aragorn did not heed and his hand freely wandered his way down the elf's lower abdomen.

Legolas sharply took a breath.

There was another knock.

"Lord Aragorn? The King has arrived and he is summoning for your presence."

"Aragorn," breathed Legolas as it was apparent that the man had no intention to stop touching him. "The king…"  
Aragorn slowly stopped and dropped his head on Legolas' chest in defeat.

"Curses." He muttered angrily.

He sat up straight, his eyes lingering on Legolas' blue ones.

The Elf straightened himself and smiled apologetically at the man.

"You should go and meet him…" he encouraged.

Aragorn sighed.

There was another knock.

"Lord Ara-"

"I'm coming!" Aragorn roared angrily as he stood up unwillingly.

Legolas chuckled softly and Aragorn gave him a dark look.

"I'm not finished with you." the man muttered getting on his feet and tidying himself.

Legolas grinned and shook his head.

"Wrong place," he told the man who was turning the door open.

"It's not." Aragorn assured him with another glowing look, "Wait for me and close the door. I don't want anyone to see you in this state… they maybe provoked."

Shutting the door behind him, Aragorn heard Legolas stifled a laugh before he closed the door.

Smiling and cursing the King in spite of himself, Aragorn knew after a days hardwork a reward shall be given to him.

Feeling light hearted he followed Hamen out on the the King's Hall.

Back at their room, Legolas lay on the bed. He blinked up the ceiling and waited…

He wished Aragorn was back… It was cold and lonely without him.

And then maybe when his back, he would tell him about Rohimnūn's warning.

And then maybe they will solve it together.

Like lovers do.

**~TBC~**

_**Hamen's such a scene pooper :D**_  
_**Anyhow that's how it ends for now ^O^**_  
_**I hope I can update soon~**_  
_**Oh yeah- sorry for the mistakes I'm welcoming corrections^^''**_


	14. Sunrise and Sunset

**Chapter 14 **

_**Note: Still an action packed adventure with additional spice~ This should never have been expected to be 'light and wholesome' :p**_

_**OK so they are lovers and you should not expect them to just stare at each other every time and hold hands… I'm going for extreme scenes…though I'm not really good at it yet. This is the only story where I'm gonna write this kind of love LOL so readers should really expect it sooner or later…^^ Should really warn readers tsk tsk…**_

_**Oh yeah- thanks for all the comments and suggestions and feedbacks and encouragements XD**_

_**I'm not really officially back yet but this is a start~ Enjoy the already Rated M++ series~**_

…_**TT…TT…TT…TT**_

Aragorn followed Hamen to the King's Hall with his mind still lingering on the beauty he left on his room. The energy he felt on touching his beloved was immeasurable and electrifying that he was surprised he was able to contain himself. Legolas seemed weak back then and Aragorn found himself guilty for playing on his weakened state. Yet he could not hide his smile at the fact that Legolas did not refuse him. They were about to share something special then…if only…

Aragorn gave the back of Hamen's head a murderous gaze. _This guy…_

"We are here, Lord Aragorn." Hamen announced as they approached the double doors toward the King's Hall and entered.

The Hall was surprisingly half empty with only few men standing around to witness the meeting. Aragorn snapped in attention as he looked ahead toward the throne where old King Thengel was sitting.

"Your Eminence," Aragorn said as he stood up straight in front of the King and bow lightly.

"You need not bow my friend," Lord Thengel said as he descend from his throne and clasped Aragorn by the shoulder, "I heard it is you who gave hope to my Kingdom."

"You look tired." Aragorn said directly without averting his eyes from the King. "You did fight them, my Lord?"

"I tried my best." said the King sadly, "But I'm afraid my skills are not as sharp as yours. Not that it was ever a match to you before."

Aragorn shook his head and grasped the King's arm. The King looked really down and Aragorn knew where it was all coming from. King Thengel turned his back on Aragorn and paced slowly around the hall.

"We could not defend the city well… my men are down. The attacks of both Uruk-hais and goblins are tiring as all. We were losing hope."

Thengel looked back at Aragorn quietly.

"I thought this was our last sunrise."

Aragorn did not have anything to say to that despair. He lowered his eyes and thought of Gondor. Has the fortress and main defense of the country still holding? Have they enough men to fight? These questions occupied his mind until the King spoke again.

"Aragorn, I need you to help me."

Aragorn looked up surprised. King Thengel was looking worrisome.

"We cannot defend this country by ourselves. We need assistance. We need-"

"Strider of the North has already made arrangements to help Gondor, King of Rohan."

Aragorn and Thengel looked up towards the owner of the voice. Rohimnūn was standing by the doorway and he was looking at the pair of them with annoyance.

"Who is this man?" asked the King with a frown.

"I am a Captain from Gondor." answered Rohimnūn without further ado as he stepped inside the hall and faced Aragorn and the King. "Stopped by to do some help and now about to leave."

King Thengel looked surprised for awhile as Rohimnūn turned his eyes to Aragorn.

"Now that we have done what you want, can we now do what I want?" he asked defiantly.

Aragorn felt his blood boil but remained calm.

"The men are still taking their rest. We cannot risk losing any of them as you have suggested before."

"And that can wait till only this sunset." Rohimnūn plainly put forward, his cold eyes meeting that of Aragorns.

"Alright." The ranger muttered indifferently. He was getting tired of nonstop dealing with the Gondorian that he felt like agreeing to him this time.

"This is absurd! A Gondorian came to help my city?" King Thengel burst out with sharp eyes on their side.

Rohimnūn averted his eyes from Aragorn to the King.

"Unwillingly, your Highness." He said thoughtlessly.

Aragorn wanted to shut Rohimnūn's mouth but thought better of it. He expected the King to do it after all. He was however disappointed when the King remained calm.

"With pride of a Gondorian," King Thengel said levelly, "I'm surprised you even came."

Rohimnūn raised his eyebrows but the King already turned to Aragorn.

"Well, it's really a shame, Lord Aragorn, but under circumstances I understand your position. Let us pray that Rohan would be at peace even for awhile but for now you can take your rest."

"I'll try to help on my return." Aragorn promised as he clasped shoulders with the King once more. Rohimnūn eyed him and then walked out the door.

"That man…" muttered the King softly, "I can see a devil."

"A devil maybe that cares for his country." Aragorn found himself unexpectedly say.

"We can be adamant about our country's safety." Thengel said as he sat back on his throne. "Believe me, I know…"

Aragorn chuckled.

"Father!"

The men looked up as a lady wearing a long dressed entered the hall. Aragorn stepped aside as the maiden approached the King and bent down to kiss his hands.

"Oh Father, we've only just returned from the cave… it's all terrible…"

"There, dear… everything is safe now…" murmured the King as he pulled the young maiden up to her feet, "Where is your brother, Theoden?"

"My brother is helping around the courtyard." She answered as she stoops down the throne. Aragorn wanted to leave the two royalties to themselves but the King suddenly gestured his hands toward him.

"I'm afraid you haven't thanked our real hero, Lord Aragorn of the Northern rangers."

The maiden suddenly looked on her side and saw Aragorn standing there quietly. Aragorn gave her a small bow.

"This is Théodwyn, Aragorn, my youngest daughter." presented the King.

Aragorn stared at the maiden from her soiled dress and shoes, to her brown hair and watery green eyes. She looked like a maiden from some stories he heard.

"It's a fine meeting, don't you agree?" added the King to Aragorn with a smile. Aragorn looked sharply at the King and then to Théodwyn who kept looking at him as though she had never seen anyone for so long. Aragorn cleared his throat and offered her a bow.

"It is good to meet you, Lady Théodwyn." He said quietly and clearly with his eyes lingering on the maiden's. Standing up straight, Aragorn turned to the King and bid a quick farewell.

"I shall be on my chamber." He said and turned quietly on the door.

King Thengel and Théodwyn watched him go. When the ranger was gone, the King turned to his daughter with a smile. "He's a fine man."

Théodwyn's eyes went round and she cleared her throat.

"Father, you have never praised any man before aside from brother and yourself."

"Ah… that is because I am talking of a very fine man…do you not like him?"

Théodwyn looked at her father with surprise. She then looked back at the door to where Aragorn had vanished and said curtly, "It is only our first meeting, Father."

The King looked at his daughter and laughed loudly. "But of course!"

Théodwyn shook her head at her father's playful taunt but she remained looking at the doorway nonetheless.

"Indeed," she murmured to herself, "But I have never meet such an appealing man as him…"

_**..TT…TT..TT..TT…**_

Aragorn nearly dashed as he walked back toward his chamber. He felt something out from the King's words. Something of a conspiracy. Shaking his head, he walked down the hall way to where he knew his beauty was waiting. Legolas. His beautiful Legolas was waiting for him. The idea struck Aragorn like lightning that his pace quickened more.

Upon stopping at the doorway, Aragorn slowly knocked for as he instructed, Legolas kept the door close. There was no answer from the inside.

"Legolas? It is me…"

The man waited until the door was opening slowly and Legolas' blue eyes met his.

"What did the King want?" The Elf asked when the two of them were safely inside and Aragorn was pulling his boots off while he sat beside him.

"He thanked us for the assistance," Aragorn answered quietly, "Though we hardly need the gratitude, I'll help them even without it."

"I know," Legolas agreed as he watched his man struggle with his boot. "The King just wanted to show appreciation Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and sighed as he gave up on his boots and thought about things quietly.

"He asked me to help him until the end."

Legolas looked up at Aragorn with question on his eyes. "What did you answer?"

Aragorn chuckled, "Rohimnūn appeared and you know how he is…he said we'll leave this dusk…damn him."

"Ah..." Legolas nodded in understanding. Silence filled them for a moment as Aragorn remained lost in thought. Legolas watched him tenderly and smiled slightly. The room was half dark for the curtains on the window were pulled down. The room was echoing with their whispers and breathing.

"Would you want me to untie your boots, my Master?" Legolas' voice floated in the room.

Aragorn's thoughts exploded as he heard this and felt the same excitement he felt awhile ago cameback as he watched Legolas slid below him and pull off his boots gently.

"We need to rest if we are to travel by dusk." Legolas told him as he pulled one boot after another, "Especially you… you've been exhausted from everything."

Aragorn smiled and waited till Legolas had stood up. The elf had already changed his clothes into more light clothing that Aragorn wondered where he got them. When the elf stood up, Aragorn grabbed him by the waist and hugged him close with his head resting on the Elf's abdomen. Surprised, Legolas looked down at the man and only saw his unruly black hair.

"Aragorn?"

"Hush…I just want to hold you close like this."

Legolas held his breath for awhile and then dropped his right hand gently on the man's head.

"Did something trouble you?" the fair being asked gently as his hands caressed the black hair.

"A lot of things are troubling me… everything… but you are here. I'm satisfied."

It was Legolas' turn to chuckle.

"You are sprouting some sweet words, my lord, I really have a feeling something happened. Should I be worried?"

It was sudden- Legolas felt a tug on his arms and in a flash he found himself lying on the bed and face to face with Aragorn who was on top of him.

"Don't be." The man whispered smiling meaningfully at the elf, his eyes traveling from the elf's blue eyes to his lips, "I'll sprout as many sweet words for you, my love,"

Legolas started to smile and was about to answer when an excited lips sealed his mouth. They kissed for awhile until Aragorn slid his mouth on the Elf's neck again, his hands freely wandering around the elf's body. He slid his calloused hands inside the upper clothing and roamed the innocent body with his caress. An intake from Legolas' breathing provoked Aragorn on touching his body more. Pulling the hem of Legolas' dress up, Aragorn gently slid the dress up the elf's head and took it off, exposing an unspoiled body before his eyes.

"The beauty of heaven…" whispered Aragorn as he lowered his lips on Legolas' and they kissed passionately once more. Legolas could only moan a little and breathe deeply as Aragorn's lips started to wander down his neck and to his chest.

"Ahh...!" the elf cried in surprise as Aragorn's mouth caught one of his nipples and start sucking it while the other was being rubbed on by one of the man's wandering hands.

"You look beautiful." Aragorn whispered as he looked up his beautiful mate. Legolas was having hard time breathing. He was keeping his voice down and shutting his eyes close every time Aragorn moves. He couldn't keep a stifle of moan when he felt one of Aragorn's hands already made contact with his rod.

"Aragorn!" he cried frantically when he felt a new craze filling his body. Both excitement and ecstasy was making Legolas feel warm and the nonstop jolt below him was making his whole body erect.

A feeling of pleasure overwhelmed his body and he finally felt the release. Breathing heavily, Legolas shut his eyes as he found weakness overcome him.

"I can't stop…" he heard Aragorn say from somewhere below him. Confuse, Legolas felt his legs being spread and something warm touched his opening.

"Aragorn-!"

It was all followed by a cry.

…_**.TTT….TTT…..TTT…..TTT…..**_

The fire crackled before them.

Aragorn and Legolas sat with the elf in front and the man behind him, his arms wrapped around the elf's shoulder. They were covered together by a blanket, watching the dancing flames before them and talking.

"So that is what he said?" Aragorn said that broke the silence.

"Yes." Legolas murmured, his head leaning on the man's shoulder.

Aragorn kept quiet for a moment, the flames reflected on his eyes.

"I'm glad you told me." was Aragorn's only answer.

…_**TT….TT…..TT….TT**_

Sunset.

Every ranger around the vicinity of Rohan were already preparing to leave. The villagers kept thanking them while the rangers kept their humble.

Legolas was just standing by his horse and already waiting for Aragorn. He kept his promise to stay away from Rohimnūn after their talk last night if Aragorn kept his promise not to kill Rohimnūn _yet_. Clearly with his troubles shared with the man he loved, Legolas felt lighter.

Smiling in spite of himself Legolas caught a glimpse of Aragorn from a distance. Aragorn was talking to the King which wasn't odd. But what interested Legolas' attention was the maiden walking along with them. If he's not mistaken then it's the daughter of the King. Unintentionally, Legolas kept his eyes on her and the way she move around Aragorn. The lady always kept her eyes on Aragorn, always showing him her smile… always walking beside him. Frowning a little and keeping the feeling of strolling toward Aragorn, Legolas felt a tug on his side.

Reluctantly he looked down and found himself looking at a small girl.

"Oh." He managed to say and smile a little.

"You are very pretty." said the little angel in awe, "I wished I could have a girl's long hair like you have!"

Legolas blinked at the child and bent down.

"I'm not a girl..." he said firmly to the young girl. He smiled down at her and looked up to Aragorn who was busily talking to the King, "But I am loving like one..."

He kept his eyes on the lady but it was not out of ill-thoughts. It was of respect to her feelings because he knew that she has feelings for Aragorn and in one way or another, he feels the same of wanting to get his attention.

"Are you ready, Legolas?" Aragorn asked when at last he mounted his black horse.

"I am." Legolas nodded. "Have you bid the King and his daughter farewell?"

"I did and they understand… though they want me to return if I could."

"Of course." Legolas sighed in understanding.

"Shall we go on then?" shouted Rohimnūn from ahead of them, looking impatient as usual.

"Get going!" answered Aragorn, and giving Legolas a look and a smile, the man carried on.

They left Rohan as sunset began to fade.

_**~~TBC~~~**_

_**Ahh... when is the next chapter I wonder too...-.-**_

_**I hope you liked it! Sorry for the mistakes- I'll correct them once I have more time to check it^^**_

_**How was it then? I hope it was interesting enough!^^ They did IT and no complaints please .**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	15. The Lie at the White Tree

**Chapter 15  
**

_**Update! Update! :)**_

_**I hope the readers are not too shock with whatever is happening O.O**_

_**This is my favorite slash so... I'm giving it my all :D**_

**_Happy Reading! Romance is around lol~_  
**

The ride was tiring. It has been days.

But one thing was keeping the Rangers of the North moving forward. It was the fact that they have reached the land of Gondor.

The long empty plain of Gondor was wide and seemed endless for some of the Rangers but to Aragorn and Legolas keeping their attention to the destination was more important. It wasn't only them but Rohimnūn as well. The man of Gondor was riding fixed on his way with clear determination in his eyes. He was somehow riding ahead of them with his broad shoulders hunched.

Legolas couldn't help but stare at the back of the Gondorian. The fear the man had given him was still lingering on his heart. Suppose Rohimnūn was serious, would it mean they have to do something to stop him? Would it mean that Aragorn has to fight him? And must one of them really get hurt for his sake? Legolas never wanted to have Aragorn get into battle because of him. Although the thought was sweet, he would never risk Aragorn's life for such a small sensation.

He glanced unintentionally to Aragorn who was riding few inches away from him. Aragorn's eyes were fixed ahead as well. He looked fondly at the man and then stared ahead again. He hoped against all hope that this journey end smoothly… because then Aragorn would have to know about him… about his real identity…

"I can see it!" cried Rohimnun's voice from ahead and Legolas snapped in attention. "The tower! The White city! Minas tirith!"

Aragorn and the rest saw it too. Minas Tirith was built on a hill, called the Hill of Guard, right against the face of Mount Mindolluin. On its high and mighty walls stood The Great Gate. It was the main gate on the first level of the City of Minas Tirith. It was in the City Wall facing eastward across the Pelennor Fields toward the Anduin. The rangers couldn't help but gasp in wonder and awe.

"Forward!" shouted Aragorn and there was a great yell among the men. Legolas did not shout but whispered on his horse to go faster. The group sped up and reached the front of the gateway after a few more leagues. Argorn stopped his horse and the rest followed.

The Great Gate stood before them. It was made of iron and steel guarded by stone towers and bastions. Rohimnun went ahead the gate and talked to the the guards before it rolled opened for them.

"Passwords are required to enter this Gate and each of the six other gates of Minas Tirith." He informed the group before urging his horse to move forward. The others followed suit, even Aragorn did not argue with him.

The rangers silently followed the Gondorian along the lengthy stairs toward the upper levels of the City where the present Steward of Gondor resides. They had to pass a long and a circulate way before they finally reached up the last level where a White Tree was standing in the Court of the Fountain.

Aragorn stared at the White Tree and then at the fortress that stood before him. Legolas kept his eyes on the White Tree.

Rohimnūn slid down his horse and marched inside the high doors without looking back at the rangers. Aragorn looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow and together they waited.

Hienir, the other messenger from Gondor, trotted after Rohimnūn and vanished inside the castle doors.

"That tree…" whispered Legolas to the man as he leaned a little on his shoulder, "is very old… not long and it will wither…"

Aragorn stared at the tree and nodded silently.

The doors of the castle was thrown open and an old man wearing a black heavy cloak with blue tunic inside. He was wearing a crest upon his chest of a White Tree. He was closely followed by Rohimnūn, who had his chest held up with then Hienir on his heels.

"The Steward of Gondor." Legolas heard Aragorn mutter as the man slid down from the back of his horse to the ground. The Elf did the same, keeping a close distance to the man as they watched the steward come forward.

"This is a very bad news, indeed," started the steward when he reached Aragorn and Legolas. "I did not think he would refuse, such a great man as he."

Aragorn frowned.

"What-" he started but he was cut off by the steward.

"I am Ecthelion, steward of Gondor and I am afraid I cannot do anything when it comes to physical force and battle- but I assure you, Lord Thorongil- that I can give you anything you will need to defend this city."

Aragorn continued to look confuse for the name that Ecthelion gave him did not belong to him.

"Thorongil?" he started again but the old chief of Gondor turned to Rohimnūn inquiringly.

"It is Thorongil, right, Rohimnūn?"

Aragorn met Rohimnun's eyes and the ranger saw a glint on the Gondorian's eyes.

"Yes, he is Thorongil." confirmed Rohimnun looking utterly pleased. "The Lord Aragorn could not come and help due to his personal issues and sent us Lord Thorongil instead."

"Hold on a second-!" cried Legolas looking incredulously at the Gondorians, "He is-"

Aragorn raised his right hand. The Elf stopped talking.

"What's the matter?" asked the clueless steward.

"Its nothing." muttered Aragorn while looking at Rohimnun. They glared at each other. The Elf looked at Aragorn but remained quiet while the steward told them of Gondor's present situation.

"This fortress can still stand the war but I'm afraid we wouldn't last long. Our last defenses are slowly breaking down and all we hope is to be rid of the forces of the black men attacking from the Corsairs of Umbar. We hear from a messenger they are headed for the coast as we speak They are our only trouble as of now since the swarm of goblins had stopped for some reason."

"They seemed to have turned their eyes on Rohan." Aragorn said quietly, "We fought them on our way here and destroyed them."

Ecthelion looked hopefully at Aragorn.

"With your number you are able to defeat them? Then there really is hope for this land."

"There will always be hope for Gondor if you know the right people to turn to." whispered Legolas and his icy look met that of Rohimnūn. The Gondorian stared at the Elf.

"Yes, Master Elf," agreed Ecthelion, "Though I am lost right now as to what to instruct these good people…"

"If the only problem is the forces from Umbar then I insist that you send my group and we'll destroy their forces." Aragorn offered looking grim all of a sudden. They looked at the Chieftain, even Rohimnūn couldn't help but to stare.

"But surely you will need a great number?" asked Ecthelion whilst looking behind Aragorn to the twenty or so men still riding their steeds.

"You need not worry, Lord Ecthelion," Aragorn smiled briefly at the steward, "We are the Rangers of the North who have trained for battle day and night. With the great blood of Númenórean our weariness is not the same of other Men. We are the mightiest of Men so be at peace and leave this battle to us."

Ecthelion said no more.

**++++T.T.T++++**

With the battle ahead, the Rangers were given a few hours to rest on the grounds of the castle. They were to depart for the coast of Gondor where the expected battle was to occur.

Aragorn was given his own quarter inside the castle and together with Legolas they rested. They were not that tired but a little peace of mind before the battle was a must for the two. Their mental and emotional need was more important after Rohimnūn's mischievous lie.

"I told you it does not matter," said Aragorn as he sat with his back on Legolas inside the room. He was sitting on a stool with his upper garment removed while Legolas was cleansing his back with a damp piece of clothing. It felt good. "Thorongil or Strider, I do not mind any names."

"But the Steward thought that you had refused to help Gondor." Legolas muttered in disapproval as he cleansed the man's back.

Aragorn let out a long heavy sigh.

"I think… he did me a favor as well…"

"Enlighten me, dearest. How?"

"If the forces of evil in this part… If what the great wizard told me was true… and if what Lord Elrond has told me as well is true, then Sauron and his minions are biding their time. If they are to find out about the existence of Isildur's heir then…" the man had stopped talking but Legolas understood.

Aragorn would be in danger.

"Halbarad would be delighted of him." Responded Legolas quietly as he soaked the piece of clothing on the basin of water beside him, "…and I might also thank him if that is so."

Aragorn rounded on the Elf suddenly that surprised the being. The basin of water toppled before them and spread its content on the floor. But Aragorn paid it no heed for he was looking at Legolas with seriousness on his grey eyes.

"Don't go near him."

Legolas was startled by the man's remarks. It seemed like an order but as the Elf gazed at those grey eyes he couldn't help but read a sort of plea reflected on them. He was overwhelmed.

Sighing, Legolas grabbed the man's head and pulled him closer into an embrace with Aragorn's head leaning on his chest.

"Why do you sound so jealous when I'm the one who should be after seeing the Lady of Rohan look at you so lovingly?"

Aragorn pulled his head and looked up at the Elf with question on his eyes. Legolas tinkled a laugh at the innocence the grey eyes wanted to convey. He reached instead for the man's cheeks. The next thing they were sharing a romantic kiss with the elf on the lead. It was a light kiss, with a smile he stopped and pulled himself from the man but it was Aragorn who pulled him back, seeking deeply for the Elf's mouth. It was another long kiss in which the Elf found himself breathless.

When Aragorn stopped their eyes met and both saw a meaning reflected on each other's eyes. Aragorn saw Legolas blush and did not hesitate to lower himself down the Elf's front.

"Aragorn," tried Legolas when the man was busy on his belt, "You should be...resting…"

"This is my kind of rest." muttered the man as he found what he was searching for and helped himself on it. "You need not do anything but stand…" added the man and he started his wonderful job.

The Elf gasped and moaned as his body started to feel the man's touch. Electricity filled his body next that made him shut his eyes close. He was getting dizzy every moment the man had him, he even felt his knees buckling beneath him.

".._stop_…" he uttered with his heart racing but the man had no intention of stopping. He swallowed him whole and Legolas forgot where he was or who he was… all that mattered to him then was the man he loved and the feeling they were sharing in that private room.

**++TTT.++++ +++TTT+++**

Rohimnūn stood at a tower over seeing the city and the lands of Gondor. It was beautiful except for the dark clouds he could see over Mordor. It was never his favorite sight.

Sighing to himself he turned around and walked along the lane with his arms crossed across his chest. So the city had managed to fend off a number of orcs, and goblins appeared to have decided to go for Rohan. If they manage to fend off the enemies from Umbar then his land would be at peaceful again, something he wanted for so long.

Yet it also meant having Legolas go back to the Northern lands with Aragorn, something he deeply loathed. Of course the safety of his land matters first, when that is secured what would be his next step against the Chieftain of the Dúnedain? Killing him would be appealing to him. Yet does it matter that Aragorn was the son of Arathorn? The Heir of Isildur? His Lost King?

Rohimnūn paced around. It was a good idea he did not tell Ecthelion about Aragorn's real identity. The Steward would surely announce the Return of the King. No, he's not ready to serve that man. What more, not naming him as Aragorn sure disappointed the ranger. Was it enough as a revenge?

"Legolas." He muttered sighing. "You have no idea how you are hurting me…but I will not yield…"

If he was not going to yield then he would have to act.

The door opened. Rohimnun looked up and saw Aragorn and Legolas come out with their weapons on. They were followed by Ecthelion who was speaking to Aragorn. They walked till they reached the resting Rangers on the corner and Aragorn spoke to them. Rohimnūn was about to listen when his eyes fell on the Elf beside the Chieftain.

Legolas seemed to feel someone was looking at him for he glanced at Rohimnūn's direction. A longing like a fire spread fast on Rohimnūn that he held the Elf's gaze as long as he could, wanting his words to be passed through the contact. But Legolas looked away.

Gritting his teeth at the cold treatment, Rohimnūn had the sudden urge to march near the Elf and grab him. Holding the Elven body of the Elf seemed appealing to him. His longing intensified.

Then as if the heavens had granted it, Rohimnūn saw Aragorn whispering to Legolas and the Elf nodded. Aragorn was taken away by Ecthelion, probably to meet Denethor, the current chief for the safeguard of Minas tirith. Was this his chance?

He watched Legolas round on his white horse, and then to the man's excitement, saw the Elf walk back inside the castle. Like a predator on his prey, Rohimnūn followed.

The hall was empty as the man followed the Elf. It was a perfect scenery. With his eyes set, Rohimnūn saw Legolas stop on his tracks and then look at him. He was not surprise for his dear Legolas was an elf of wonder.

"Rohimnūn?" he heard the Elf say.

Rohimnun did not answer but walked near the Elf. Legolas frowned.

"Do you need something?" the Elf asked. Rohimnūn went near him until they were facing each other.

"Were you avoiding me?" he asked bluntly with his eyes looking down on the Elf's deep blue. Oh how Rohimnūn wished to make those eyes cry.

Legolas stepped back a little having to stand too near on the man but Rohimnūn continued to take steps near him.

"I do not have anything to do with you." Legolas felt a wall behind him. He had no where to go. Rohimnun saw this and smiled.

"You've become cold." He said as he now stood before Legolas. The Elf did not speak. The man was encouraged to reach his fingers on the Elf's cheek and caressed it lovingly.

"I really want you." He muttered as he leaned down on Legolas' ears. "I want to make you mine."

One of his hands was already on top of Legolas' breast but the Elf remained immobilized. Rohimnūn noticed the Elf's lips and was about to reach for it when-

"You…"

Rohimnun felt blades pointing on his neck. He looked at it and saw twin blades were threateningly waiting for his next move. His quickly looked at Legolas who glared back to him with eyes of daggers.

"Don't think of me as someone weak and fragile, _son of Adan_."

Rohimnun breathed and stepped back, his eyes on Legolas who was glowing menacingly before him in the dark.

"I could be a threat to your very life if I wanted to." Legolas continued to say with anger still lingering on his blue eyes, "I could be deadly if I am threatened. Remember that."

Rohimnun did not react when Legolas walked passed him. When the Elf was gone did he let out a sigh so long it took all of his energy to breath again. That was, the man decided, _unexpected._

+++TTT+++TTT+++

Legolas was running. He knew Rohimnun would follow him back then when their eyes met. He read the man's hunger. He knew he had to deal with it. Deal with it he did but he did not expect the exclamation of his heart at the confrontation. Rohimnūn's thoughts were too much for him to bear. It was too much. Memories of Bree flashed back to him. The time when he was captured by a man and made him suffer. It was too much. With everything else on his heart being confused and alarmed, one thing was clear. He wanted to see Aragorn.

He flew pass some people, following his innate senses for he knew it would lead him to Aragorn. He kept on running. Aragorn, where are you…

_I want to see you._

He ended on another empty hall and had to flee again but he bumped onto someone's shoulder. Not wanting to meet another man that would heightened his anxiety, Legolas stumbled to run but strong and warm hands gripped him.

"Legolas! Legolas!"

Legolas looked up. It was Aragorn.

Aragorn was about to speak when the Elf threw himself on him, embracing him ever so tightly with his whole body shaking. Aragorn was appalled. He heard the Elf cry.

With his hands forming into a fist and with his eyes turning into blades, Aragorn asked darkly and threateningly, "Who did this to you?"

The Elf continued to shake. Aragorn growled.

"_I will kill him!"_

"No please!" Legolas tightly gripped the man, "Stay with me! Don't leave me! Please…"

Aragorn shut his eyes and breathed. He could feel Legolas still trembling. Shaking his head he held Legolas closely and collapsed on the floor with his back leaning on the wall.

"I won't let anyone touch you anymore… I will protect you with my life… Legolas…"

Legolas did not speak but clung on the man's neck more tightly. Aragorn buried his face on the Elf's neck and together they stayed in that form for long.

After what seemed like eternity, Legolas loosened his grip on Aragorn's neck and moved to face the man. He met Aragorn's grey eyes. It was so different from Rohimnūn. Legolas felt his heart settle at last and with love he lunge forward and catch the man's mouth.

And the Elf's troubled heart was sealed by a kiss.

**~TBC~**

_**Now that was emotional... :p**_

_**I like this series ~ ^.^**_

**_Thanks for reading! and the next one.. haha bug me xD_  
**


	16. Glimpse of Darkness

**Chapter 16**

**Another Update~**

**Hello dear readers :) Thank you for the comments and treats~**

**It was nice to see that people are reading this^^**

**Well then~ read away! ^^**

The stars shone above the white tree of Gondor that stood on Minas Tirith's Court of the Fountain. The air was cold and every soldier that walks under the stars was silent. Dark shadows were enveloping the lands around the city and none else could be seen. It was the middle of the night.

The same night stars could be seen outside the large windows of Aragorn and Legolas' dark room. The room was solemn, with drapes of shadows in every corner and a single light of fire coming from the fireside. One would think that the occupants were asleep but it's not entirely true. One of the two resident of the room was wide awake, his grey eyes clear and reflecting the fiery on the fire while watching a heavenly being sleeping on his chest.

Aragorn had the back of his head and exposed shoulder leaning on the bed's wedge. He had no clothes on with only a blanket to keep his lower body from cold. Beside him lay Legolas who was fast asleep with his head leaning on the man's chest. Half of his body was covered with the warm blanket while the rest up was bare. The man kept his arm wrap around the Elf's shoulder as if not wanting to let go.

In the middle of the night the man watched with the memory of the day's event on his mind. He traveled his eyes around the Elf's fair face; from his long golden hair that he could not resist to touch, to his long eye lashes and eyelids that now hid the blue orbs he was so fond of, to his tender lips he loved to kiss… He would never allow anyone to get close to those lips…

Anger flared on Aragorn's chest in that instant for a flash of Legolas' trembling state jumped on his mind. He remembered bumping on to him on one of the hallway while he was inspecting around. He had postponed their plan that day for he could not afford to fight with Legolas like that- or rather- with himself like that. He was afraid he'd accidentally slit his own men's throat out of anger. Or slit that bastard, Rohimnūn's neck while everyone was looking. Truthfully, he liked the idea but his concern for Legolas was great. Until awhile ago the elf wouldn't hear of it, about him leaving even for awhile. He must have been so frightened. Even until tonight Legolas had not spoken aside from calling his name while they made love under the gaze of the fire…

Aragorn reached a hand and stroke the fair Elf's cheek. He looked longingly at him and then kissed his forehead. The trembling body of the Elf awhile ago was now relax and comfortable. That was how he liked Legolas to be, always safe and secure beside him. That was why there was no doubt about what he must do that night, that there was no question why he should do it...

He had to pay someone a visit and made that some one realize who he was messing with…

With swift movements only someone with Elven eyes can follow, Aragorn raised from the bed, dressed up, put his black cloak on and grab his sword. With his body hidden in the dark with only his eyes glinting in menace and revenge, the man they call Strider on Bree and many other names on the North, made his way quietly around the dark halls of Minas Tirith. His walk was as dangerous as his grim face; like a living warning to anyone he would meet on the way. And it was only for one purpose:

Find Rohimnūn and make him pay for what he did.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

Rohimnūn shifted on his bed feeling very uncomfortable. He shifted after another minute and then finally sat up straight with his face contorted into a frown. Something was not right, he decided at last. He could feel something was not right. A nagging feeling was on the back of his mind as if telling him to wake up and never let his guard down. Like many times when he was in the middle of a battle. For him that was what he calls instincts. But he could not understand -will he be under attack inside the high walls of Gondor? His senses must be too agitated. Nevertheless he traveled his eyes around his dim room, trying to see if something was amiss his view.

Everything was perfectly normal as far as he was concerned. On the side table near his bed was his sword, on the chair next to it was his armory shield, and then his armors. Near it was the fireside with a little fire on it making the room somewhat dim and cold. He traveled his eyes near the door which appeared to be locked, then to the window where a huge curtain was covering the night sky.

Rohimnūn gaped suddenly for he saw something that made his heart race under his chest. A pair of eyes was looking at him from the curtains. They eyes were glinting with what he recognize as threat and intimidation. He scrambled about and blinked at the eye I disbelief. It stared back. He tried to calm his screaming senses and remembered where his sword was. He looked at the table next to him where he last saw his sword but it was empty.

His sword was gone.

Trying to muster his strength, Rohimnūn stood up from the bed and looked at the shadows where the glinting eyes remained looking at him. As a soldier of Gondor there was nothing he should fear. Not even this darkness before him. With great bravery he shouted,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Silence greeted his words. The pair of eyes continued to glint at him with fire on them.

Rohimnūn felt uneasy.

"Who are you and what do you want!" he repeated agitatedly.

"You." a low voice replied. Rohimnūn's eyes narrowed.

"Come out of the dark and show yourself!" he commanded, angry at how he could feel the intensity of the eyes watching him.

"You do not know me?" asked the voice from the dark that echoed on the Gondorian's ears. "I, whom you had such rivalry from the very beginning, I, who owns something you wanted from the start…and I, whom you wanted nothing but to be rid of from the very moment that we met. Are you sure you do not know me?"

Rohimnūn's frowned deepened, then his eyes reflected recognition and he stared.

"Aragorn?"

There was a spark on the man's eyes.

"I am Thorongil, have you forgotten?"

Rohimnūn felt his hatred flare and rise in every way possible. How could he be frightened of the fool ranger he loathed? How dare that man threaten him! How dare he make him feel vulnerable to death that very moment? How _dare_ him!

With his voice shaking in rage Rohimnūn spoke acidly.

"Get out of my room now! Now before I have the soldiers drag you outside!"

Aragorn did not speak but his eyes conveyed its meaning clearly.

_You can try._

Rohimnūn felt his anger rise once more that he shouted more loudly-

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM-"

In a blink of an eye he was roughly pushed backwards and had his head banged on the wall. He felt the pain but did not groan- he also felt the point of a blade pointing on his neck, just before his throat. It was sticking close, like it was itching to dig deep. Rohimnūn inhaled.

"I shall get out of your damn room only after I make myself clear." said Aragorn's sudden grim voice in low whisper that Rohimnūn barely recognized as the ranger's. "Look at me and listen carefully you bastard."

Rohimnūn looked down from the corner of his eyes for his neck was still being threatened by the blade of a sword. He saw Aragorn looking at him with such darkness he had never seen any man posses before. It was of pure hatred and threat; as if there was no tomorrow for anyone who would dare oppose its command. It was as if the devil had possessed the man in his sleep. Rohimnūn couldn't help but gulp and in the process felt his throat grazed the tip of the blade.

"Get away from Legolas." the tip of the sword was pressed down his neck and made a small cut that instantly caused bead of blood. "Get away from him!" Aragorn hissed the words with so much loathe he felt like he could never be angry again. "If I see you or even felt you've done something to him I'll kill you on the very spot. Do not tempt me. I can do it with your two eyes open."

Rohimnūn gritted his teeth.

"If you think asking me this way-"

"Oh, I'm not asking you." Aragorn glowered at him from the darkness, "I'm telling you. Threatening you. I'm going to kill you."

Rohimnūn did not answer- he swore he just saw Aragorn glowed from that darkness! He blinked for a second to see clearly- but then saw nothing- not even the pair of eyes. With realization he found himself free from the ranger's clutches with the ranger gone. Rohimnūn exhaled and look around, his shoulders sagging down. There was no sign of Aragorn anymore. His sword was back on the table too; next to his bed as if nothing had touched it.

Frowning, Rohimnūn wondered if it was all a dream- after all, that ranger couldn't possibly make him that wary. But as he touched his neck Rohimnūn realized something when he smelled blood on his fingers; that the glimpse of darkness he saw- it was everything but not a dream.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

Legolas felt something moved pass him. He shifted. He was having a good dream but somehow he much preferred reality for there was something in it waiting for him… He opened his eyes and saw bright lights. He blinked.

Looking closely he saw the window curtain was pulled open and outside gleam the bright sunlight of the morning sun. It was already morning… He tried to get up by leaning on his elbows then realized someone was standing by the window, someone he preferred than the good dream he was having. With a smile he called for him softly.

"Aragorn."

Aragorn looked back at him from the window, and then smiled. He was already dressed from head to foot and there was something about him, the Elf noted as the man walked near, something like a grim satisfaction… It made him curious.

Aragorn sat on the side of the bed while the Elf sat up too.

"A fine morning to you." greeted the man warmly that made the Elf raise his eyes brows.

"A fine morning to you too; and why do you look so… different?" the Elf asked curiously, reaching his hand and touching the man's neck, "Did I miss something?"

Aragorn merely gave him a small smile and then without warning moved close to him and kissed him. Legolas appreciated the kiss and answered it willingly. He had wanted to ask again why the man seemed energetic but he was pushed down the bed and was rained with kisses on the lips and neck.

"Aragorn, tell me what happened?" Legolas manage as Aragorn was kissing his neck and he remained still on the bed, "I knew you did something… I can read it without you telling me."

"Really?" whispered the man as he looked Legolas in the eye, "Have a fair guess."

Legolas stared at the ceiling thinking deep. Then suddenly he shot up from the bed, making Aragorn collide with his body.

"I'm sorry." the Elf said apologetically as the man rubbed his forehead. "But I really can't guess it…do tell me before I lose my head."

Aragorn considered for a moment and then sighed.

"I assaulted Rohimnūn last night."

The elf's eyes shot open in surprise.

"What?"

"I had enough of him. I couldn't stand it anymore."

Legolas saw the man's eyes darkened.

"Why did you do it? What did he do to you?"

Aragorn looked at the Elf's blue eyes full of wonder. He frowned.

"I did it not for me… but for you."

"For me?" the Elf blinked in surprise. "Why? What did he do to me?"

It was Aragorn's turn to be surprise. He shook his head and grabbed the Elf's hands.

"He attacked you yesterday, am I right?"

"Attacked me?" Legolas whispered slowly, "I don't know… what you are talking about. I only remember the two of us looking at a White Tree …and then I can't remember…" the Elf touched his head, frowning.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" the man looked at the Elf apprehensively. "Can't you remember what happened yesterday? We bumped on each other and you were-"

Aragorn stopped. Legolas was looking at him blankly as if he missed what the ranger was talking about. Fear suddenly erupted from the man's chest that was filled with mighty hatred just last night. With sinking heart he touched the Elf's cheek and directed his eyes on him.

"Do you know who I am? What we are…?"

Legolas frowned still at him and then after a moment smiled a little.

"What are you talking about you weird fellow. Of course I know you, you are Aragorn and we are together."

Relief washed down the man's worries. He took Legolas on his arms and embraced him tightly. He knew something was wrong with the elf- something on his memory it seemed… but as long as he remembers who he was and what they were then nothing else matters…

And it may also mean that the Elf has forgotten that terrible thing Rohimnūn must've done yesterday. He could ask for nothing more.

"Aragorn… what's the matter?" Legolas sounded worried for him.

"Nothing." The man whispered quietly. He pushed the elf a little and they look at each other's eyes. Aragorn's eyes then wandered down the Elf's bare body and had to chuckle softly.

"You have to go ahead and dress yourself, silly Elf. You are tempting me too much with that look of yours." He stood up.

Legolas looked down his body and realized the covers of the blanket have left him completely. He rolled his eyes and looked at Aragorn with narrow eyes.

"Then turn around till I do."

Aragorn chuckled more.

"But there is nothing to hide from me anymore. I own it all." He grinned.

Legolas rose from the bed and stood before the man with his eyebrows high.

"Well then… if there is nothing to hide anymore then allow me to walk around naked."

That wiped the grin on Aragorn's face. He grunted with what sound like 'people will see you…won't allow' and then turned around anyway that made Legolas laugh in a tinkling way.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TTT**

The twosome left their quarters early that morning and headed straight for the ranger's post. The two saw the group being well taken care of by Gondor's servers. There they were sitting on a long table with plenty of food to eat.

"Come and eat gentleman and Elf." called Ecthelion to the two. Legolas blinked at the steward as if trying to see if he was someone he knew, then back to Aragorn who nodded at him. They sat down together and started sharing the festivities with the group.

"Careful with the ale, gentlemen." Aragorn called to his group who nodded and cheered. Legolas smiled at them and then started to eat the food on his plate too. Just then he felt a familiar stare on his direction. Looking up he saw that Rohimnūn was looking at him from where he was standing by the wall. Legolas blinked.

Rohimnun saw him look and he turned around to leave. Legolas watched him with question on his eyes. Aragorn had told him to stay away from Rohimnūn and he was not too eager to disobey but Rohimnūn's willingness to avoid him seemed unusual- if what- surprising.

"Legolas?" Aragorn inquired as the Elf fell silent on his own thoughts. The Elf looked at him and then down his plate. "You should start eating now. We'll immediately set off towards the coast; the men from Umbar have probably set a good defense on the region already. We need to save our strength."

Legolas nodded and took the spoon on the plate. From the corner of his eyes he saw the Steward of Gondor come near them.

"Lord Thorongil? If I could have a word?"

Legolas gave Aragorn a look of question but the man returned his gaze with a nod. He stood up after and followed Ecthelion in one corner where the two spoke quietly. The elf's eyes followed where Aragorn was with full of wonder. Since when was Aragorn called 'Thorongil'? And a little while ago why was Aragorn telling him he had assaulted Rohimnūn? And why was Rohimnūn avoiding him this time? Did he really miss something while he was sleeping?

A pain suddenly shot up to his head and Legolas exhaled. He reached a hand toward his forehead and tried to bear the pain. Why was he having headaches all of a sudden? After a few moments the pain passed and Legolas was left with so many questions on his plate.

When Aragorn returned to his seat, he immediately saw the distress on the Elf's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked in concern. Legolas shook his head and wished to stand up. Aragorn helped him, telling his rangers to continue their feast and led Legolas to a corner where the heart of the room stood, the fireside.

"You do not look good to me."

"I know. I don't feel good either."

"Take a rest on our room."

"No, I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed and he led the Elf towards the door to the open air where they could see the sky outside and Gondor's plane. The man watched as the Elf tried to catch his breath and look at the sky. He looked paler than how most Elves should look and there were shadows on the corner of his eyes. Aragorn's worry increased. He walked near the Elf and wrapped an arm around his body from behind.

"Be good while I'm gone." He whispered on Legolas' ears.

Legolas whipped around to face him, his lips already curved into refusal when he saw the look on the ranger's eyes. It was solemn with mixture of sadness, concern and firmness put together. He couldn't help but feel calm as if he realized the man was telling him it was futile to refuse and at the same time telling him how much he cared. The elf slowly closed his lips.

"Aragorn." He managed to slowly whisper in a pleading note while the man put his arms around him. They stood there under the gaze of the sky until Aragorn gently pushed the Elf away.

"I love you."

They shared a moment's kiss once more and then went back inside the hall with Aragorn's decision clear and Legolas feeling the happiness he had felt since being together with the ranger decreasing.

He prayed for Valar to look after his only man.

He had no idea how his heart would falter after the awaited battle.

_**~TBC~**_

_**Truth be told you are all gonna hate me for what's gonna happen next~**_

_**Until the next chapter^^**_

_**Hope to do it during the holidays~**_

_**See yah^^**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Fading Memories

**Chapter 17**

_**Hello~ Merry Christmas to all!**_

_**And now I bring you the latest chapter for this day~**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

The clouds were thick and the air was strong but the Rangers of the North continued to cross the wide plain of Gondor to meet the battle ahead. The Chieftain, Aragorn, looked back behind him, to the mountains where Minas Tirith was standing.

Beyond its tall wall was the people he needed to protect, but among all, beyond its wall was an Elf who was so fair it took him great effort to leave behind. On his departure he wished upon the stars that this being would be better in his return. Yes, he decided to leave Legolas behind. The unusual behavior of the Elf troubled him and as a healer himself (his father had taught him so), he knew better than to risk an immortal's life.

Looking back ahead he saw his men riding before him, all in silent reverie. Among them was Rohimnūn who was also riding silently ahead. He did not let the Gondorian to stay behind when Legolas was there. He'd rather risk the Elf coming along than let Rohimnūn alone with him. He had warned him and so far as he could tell Rohimnun was taking his word seriously. He should. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd kill him. He would have done so that night if it wasn't for the fact that he was in Gondor's high walls where any threat against its residence could sent the steward to destroy his own men. Aragorn knew better than to let his anger get the best of him. The past events with him and Legolas had taught him well.

The sun was already up when they continued traveling for the coast to meet the Black Men. These men were part Dúnedain except for the fact that they were the fallen ones who chose the dark side. They have been a threat to most cities, and now to Gondor, and so as to finish this threat Aragorn had decided to get rid of this people. Then maybe after everything peace would be restored to Gondor. He and Legolas could go back to the Northern Lands and live together peacefully without any trouble.

Remembering the Elf, Aragorn couldn't help but feel bothered. Legolas had clearly forgotten what Rohimnūn had done to him. He wondered if the Elf accidentally hit his head on something. He remembered how Legolas had looked up to him so innocently when he had woken; his confused expression when he told him about what Rohimnūn nearly did., but Aragorn knew what the Elf was going through in one way or another. If his hunch was right then it was possible that Legolas was going through some sort of mental block. Parts of his memories were fading.

There were cases of fading memories, physical injuries on the head were the most common reason and most of them can be mended with time and right medication. But losing memories due to fear, anxiety, or even self defense was something only the person who wished to lose them can cure. It was something out of his hand. What Rohimnūn did probably really scared the Elf.

The ranger recalled what he had felt when Legolas said he didn't know what the man was talking about. Something akin to fear seized him. He feared that Legolas had forgotten what they were for each other. How glad he was to know Legolas could remember their loved. He would not know what to do if Legolas had forgotten him…But whatever Rohimnūn tried to do… was it enough to make the Elf want to lose his memory that much? Could there be more reason?

Aragorn did not notice the time that went by while he pondered over the Elf's matter. He just realized they were nearly there when the rangers had stopped and had looked at him over their shoulders. The Chieftain blinked back, almost forgetting where he was and what he was doing there. Then like a cold water pouring down on him he remembered and pulled himself together. He looked around and saw that huge rocks were surrounding him and his men. They were standing between two gigantic stone valleys where he could not see the top but the grey sky. He didn't realize the sun had been concealed by the grey clouds. He goad his horse to move forward where a huge rock was standing and listened to everything his keen ears could hear. He felt how cold the place was.

"Judging by our position the forces from Umbar could be on the next side of this valley." Rohimnūn started with his usual acid tone as he addressed Aragorn with cold eyes. "The delay yesterday caused us to lose the east part of this valley. Had we chosen to leave yesterday we could have attacked them before they could even set foot on the coast."

"Speak no more of what could or should have happened in the past," Aragorn spoke quietly while he looked around, "They are the words of regret and would only make the speaker, if not more of a fool, then more bitter as he is already." With his last words he turned his head on Rohimnūn's direction quietly. The Gondorian gritted his teeth and glared at him.

Aragorn paid him no heed anymore as he slid down his horse and knelt down the ground. He set his palms down the rocky ground as if to feel its pulse, and then without another word set his ears on the ground too with closed eyes. Silence greeted his actions among the rangers except Rohimnūn who raised his eyebrows at the Chieftain. When Aragorn opened his eyes and had sat straight, he looked ahead the huge rock thoughtfully.

Rohimnūn frowned all through out this but he was sure of what was happening. The fool ranger was trying to read the signs of nature. Like that would save them from the coming battle ahead. Whatever the ranger was doing, it was clearly wasting up their time. He was about to open his mouth in impatience when Aragorn suddenly turned back on them with glinting eyes.

"There are about a hundred of them and they are heading this way." The man's voice was full of confidence that Rohimnūn found them hard not to believe even if he forced himself. "They are all traveling in feet, and guessing by the sound of their steps they're probably with swords, axes and clubs. With their pace they could reach us in this mark on sunset, a days travel toward Minas Tirith, but we will not let them reach it. We will destroy their force right here in this very spot. Is that clear, gentlemen?"

"Aye!" was the determined answer.

Aragorn traveled his eyes on his fellow ranger's faces and then added with much seriousness.

"Let not one of us die, if we can help it."

"Aye!" The Chieftain nodded with a small sigh, and then without further ado, called the rangers to gather around him to speak about his plan. Rohimnūn reluctantly followed.

"We will surround then between these huge rocks, set your aims, we will use the distance to fight them." He started quietly, pointing ahead at the rocks that stood between him and the rest of the huge rocks. "Kill their lead, if we manage to do that it will surely alarm them. They'd turn to anyone who could lead them. We will use the distraction to knock them down-"

"Knock them down?"

Aragorn turned to Rohimnun who was looking at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Why not slit their throats in instant?" the Gondorian demanded, clearly not seeing what Aragorn could see. The Chieftain looked sideways to some of his rangers who frowned at the Gondorian.

"They are still men, are they not? Why are you questioning Aragorn?" it was Iriad, Aragorn had recognized his voice among his men. "Enough of your proud talk we will not be fooled by your words anymore." Aragorn knew the ranger was talking about the almost mutiny among the rangers.

"The Man from the West doesn't think of anyone as equal to himself." one of the rangers spoke again and Aragorn recognized Dellion's voice. The Chieftain could barely make out who was speaking for they always answer him in chorus. But he knew those two who had spoken where the first ones to follow him to Rohan when doubt was in the heart of everyone because of Rohimnūn.

Rohimnun's eyes flashed at once and he opened his mouth to retort but Aragorn held his hand to him.

"Enough. They are human Rohimnūn, not some orcs or goblins we could easily slay."

But the Gondorian merely snorted and shook his head.

"They aim to kill and destroy my people! What is left to define them as men except their skin?"

"A human's blood-" started Aragorn again but Rohimnun merely growled like an angry wolf and bellowed, "Enough of your foolishness! It is my land they are threatening; I will not allow any single of them to survive tonight! Don't pretend to be some sympathetic creature that wants to protect life dearly, like you want to save both the good and bad- I will not fall in the same idiocy! Gondor has been through a huge lost because of them! I will not tolerate anything that is against my land! You mark my words!"

Aragorn was left hanging as Rohimnun finished his last sentence with an angry glare. He watched the Gondorian for a second, and then turned to his men who were watching him as well.

"Well be damned…" he whispered quietly as he looked around them, "Kill them if they are persistent on attacking you… and those who will surrender, knock them out and we'll bring them to the castle for a fair judgment."

Rohimnun snorted once more. "Denethor will all have them die no matter.'

Aragorn only looked at him from the corner of his eyes before continuing to lay out his plan. By the end of his sentence everyone was nodding in understanding and agreement. By sun down he briefly glanced at the sky and then back to his men and said,

"Do not die, gentlemen." It was an order.

**+++TTT+++TTT+++**

The Rangers of the North were all silent as they waited patiently on their respective positions. The sky was still gray and dull, they could not see if dusk was already upon them but they could feel the presence of everyone around the cold stones. Aragorn had positioned them from all corners, making sure everyone had their arrows set and ready to aim. He will have them kill at least more than a dozen before they engage in the ferocious battle. He knew they could make it; a hundred was barely a number. At some point he had to agree with Rohimnūn, that between his rangers dying and the Black Men, he'd rather be rid of the latter. He was only hoping that one or two of the Black Men could still have a chance to change. He was not going to take away that chance from them… but under such circumstances it was hard not to. It was a battle they weres facing. Lives will be at stake no matter how hard he tried to save them.

Aragorn was pulled back on his senses when he felt the ground shook strongly. He looked around sharply at everyone, whose eyes glinted back at him. He gave them a nod and they nodded back. They knew what was coming. Turning around to his right, he adjusted the arm length crossbow on his hands and pointed it ahead. The footsteps started to get closer. Aragorn felt the agitation of the rangers.

Shadows started to appear on the semi darkness path and a second later a huge group of men were filling the path of the rocky ground. They were all clad in black with weapons in their hands. Aragorn waited silently for them to pass by, having positioned himself in front: the group continued to stream nonstop from the east with pace like march. The Chieftain and the others continued to wait in the dark. Ahead of them, on the path were they had come from, Iriad and Rohimnun's group were waiting. They will be waiting there to kill the lead. Aragorn had tasked them the job.

After a few more minutes Aragorn looked up and saw that the last man of the black men had walk by him. It was time. He whistled in sign of the first attack and the air was filled with the sound of a dozen thuds of arrows hitting their marks. There were roars and cries from the men as they all started to realize the ambush. Aragorn shouted for the second mark of arrows to shot in the air and then leapt up with his sword at hand. The battle began.

The fight was fierce; even at the sudden ambush, the Black Men showed no mercy on attempting to kill the rangers. Aragorn saw no sign of humanity in their eyes and so he attacked relentlessly. He stabbed one on the stomach when it tried to throw him his axe, elbowed and kicked one that attacked him from behind, and swatted one with his sword the attacker when he tried to swing his sword back at him. The air was filled with shrieks of pain, growls of fighters and the sound of weapons.

_Ting! Tang! Whoosh! Thud! Cling! Clang!_

He could see his men fighting with vigor and unstoppable strikes. He knew the rangers could see no hope of anyone among the Black Men to surrender. They continued to take as many as they could in one strike of their blades. He saw four black men edging to kill one of the rangers so Aragorn jumped from behind and set his sword down one of their throats. As he was fighting, he noticed the enemies had started to panic. He realized the leader must have been dead.

Just as he thought they were winning for almost half the Black men had fallen, a strike of pain that made him lost his breath caught him. He looked down on his left side and saw an arrow protruding from his back that cut to his flesh toward his left stomach. His blood had started to stream down his clothes. Shock at the wound, Aragorn looked around for his attacker but he could only see everyone around him moving so fast. He blinked. Something in the air made Aragorn raise his sword and stabbed one of the enemies that tried to take him down. His left side seared with pain and something from his throat made its way out of his mouth- he coughed blood. Aragorn knelt down the ground, his vision clouding, his senses starting to get numb. No… he couldn't possibly be dying…?

Legolas suddenly appeared before his eyes. He was waiting for him…

That's right, he couldn't die! But as this determination started to fill his heart, he felt someone raise a sword above him. He tried to grasp his sword but he had lost control of his fingers and from then the Chieftain knew at that moment it was futile to resist. Death has come to take him.

Blood splattered on the ground.

**+++TTT+++TTT+++**

Legolas looked suddenly on the window with a frown. The night was deep and the cloudy sky remained to hide the stars. The Elf felt troubled. He paced back and forth inside his room with his arms crossed.

He knew he should have come along with the battle. He knew he would feel much better if he could see Aragorn around him. Being left behind and not seeing the man at all was torture for him. He really regretted having the man talk him to stay behind. He never should have listened!

A passing headache came to him and the Elf had to stop moving for awhile. He closed his eyes and tried to feel his forehead. His head kept aching from time to time and it was beginning to make him worry. Since when did he have such pain? Since when did it start to bother him? And why did it feel like he had forgotten something?

Whispering an Elvish curse, Legolas settled himself on the couch and stared at the fireside. The fire was strong yet he felt cold and empty. He wanted Aragorn's embrace to make him feel warm. He prayed the man would acquire no wound and would be safe. He wished for his safety not once but more than anyone could wish for. His life was tied with him…

It was the middle of the night and Legolas felt drowsy as he stared at the dancing flames. He will give anything to have the man back on his arms too… If only he had come with him… then probably he would not regret anything…

Something on his left side was aching, like something had pierced itself on it. The pain was unimaginable…There were shouts… Legolas was crying…

With a start the Elf blinked at the dark ceiling with his heart racing. He realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. He sat up straight and clutched his chest. An ache that has nothing to do with his head had struck his heart. He knew who it was aching for and he did not like it. Premonition was something Elves were known for and it usually leaves warning. Legolas was not ready for it. He immediately stood up, strode away and pulled open the door of his room.

His keen hearing heard them coming.

He reached the hallway just as Ecthelion was ordering the healers to look after the wounded rangers. Legolas' mouth dropped open a little as he saw the wounded rangers coming in with aids. They had come back from the battle with deep wounds. He lurched forward, his head looking from left to right, searching for a certain man whose face was slowly fading away from his mind. He knew he had to see him before he completely forgot how he had looked like. He felt the urgency and the warning of his mind like a threat. He did not want it, so he kept looking.

The Elf had looked everywhere but failed to find the man. His heart was thumping and racing like he was facing his death. He knew death was nothing compared to what awaits his ears. He felt someone come closer and turned expectantly only to find Rohimnūn's familiar face appear before him.

"Where is he?" he immediately blurted, wishing he could remember the name of the man he was looking for because all of a sudden it left his memory.

"He's dead." Rohimnūn answered gravely, "I saw him fall and die."

Legolas stared at the Gondorian with glassy eyes. He felt numb all of a sudden and he shook his head in disbelief, "No…that's not possible…"

Rohimnūn bowed and closed his eyes.

"He's gone, Legolas. Forgive me, but he is dead."

The light on the Elf's eyes vanished. Weakness and emptiness had taken over him. A man's face appeared on his mind but it was blank. He couldn't see who it was…

"Who..." He muttered slowly, his eyes brimming with tears that made the Gondorian frown, "I can't seem to remember his face… his name…it seemed important…"

"What are you talking about?" Rohimnūn frowned down at the Elf who had clutched his head with both his hands. "Legolas!"

Everything became dark.

Legolas had fallen into the oblivion…the world of denial.

**+++TTT+++TTT+++**

Aragorn stirred.

He saw only darkness and it troubled him, only to realize he had his eyes closed. He opened them and the blinked at the stars. It was midnight. Had he fallen asleep outside his father's quarters?

"Chief? Lord Aragorn!"

Aragorn looked sideways and saw a man with ragged black clothes and a patch on his right eye looking at him slightly grinning.

"Iriad?" he called sitting up and crying in pain as he felt a stab on his left side.

"Lie down, your wound has not healed yet…"

"What- happened? Where…?" Aragorn asked, the pain in his left side not subsiding.

"Well, we fought the black men from Umbar, if you remember that much, my Lord, and you were stabbed."

"Umbar…ah… where are we?" the Chieftain looked back at he stars above him, trying to remember something.

"We are hiding on a forest near the spot where we fought them. You have been unconscious." Iriad explained, looking at his Chief with a frown, "The others have returned to the castle. We are the only one left here for they thought we are dead."

"They thought- what?" Aragorn nearly killed himself as he forced himself to sit up, the pain was agonizing. "Since when have I been unconscious?"

"Three days."

Aragorn exhaled and without further ado forced himself to stand.

"Lord Aragorn-"

"We are heading back- now!" his voice was an order and Iriad could do nothing but to obey. Aragorn saw the ranger took a horse from a nearby tree, which he said he had been saving for their return. Aragorn endured the pain as he was helped to climb the horse.

As they started the journey, the Chieftain could barely speak in pain but it he ignored it. He was just sure of the pain someone waiting for him had been having while he was gone… three days… what could have happened to Legolas in three days, he worried.

"Lord Aragorn, are you alright…?" Iriad muttered behind him.

"Never mind… but make haste, its urgent…"

He didn't know if Iriad had listened to him but the next thing he knew darkness had enveloped his vision. In the darkness everything about him was aching….

"We are here."

Aragorn opened his eyes from the whispering voice and saw himself drawing close toward a huge gate. Dawn was already upon them and he could see the first light from the rising sun. He remembered where he was and when he saw Minas Tirith's tall gate his eyes focused.

The gates were opened for them without delay and Iriad directed the horse upward, to the upper level where the White Tree was located. As they took the last step a loud cheer from people greeted them as they reached the highest level. Aragorn recognized his rangers. They were all looking well, with some of them still sporting bandaged arms and legs. Nevertheless their enthusiasm upon seeing their Chief and friend were overwhelming.

"You are both alive!"

"Elbereth! We all survived!"

"They are here!"

"The Chief!"

Aragorn was helped by many hands to get down as the horse halted. He whispered thanks and greetings to every one and then with Iriad's help, proceeded toward the King's Hall where he was greeted by the shock steward.

"Lord Thorongil! Blessed one! You have returned! You- you are wounded! Quick- alert the healers!"

"Where's Legolas?" he immediately asked, upon setting his eyes around the hall and couldn't find the Elf. "What happened to him?"

"Legolas? The Elf?" Ecthelion blinked at the ranger and then nodded away to his servants to call the healers, "He is around, he was out of himself but he was well taken care of. Had a few problems with him, forgot how he got here and that, but ahoy! We've had another visitor while everyone was mourning for your death! But your wounds first, my dear fellow! I can't have you die after you saved my land!"

Aragorn turned to Iriad who shrugged at him. The movement made the Chieftain aware of his wounds and it made him bit his lower lip. The pain was unbearable, but he had to see Legolas first before worrying about the rest…

As if the gods have heard his wish, a familiar voice spoke from somewhere.

"Lord Ecthelion?"

Aragorn looked up and to his relief, saw Legolas standing near the door on the left, looking as fair as ever. The man felt his heart do a summersault when the Elf entered the hall. _Finally…_

"Legolas…" he whispered, with droplets of sweat on his forehead for his wound had been torturing him. The Elf walked near, looking curious as to what was happening before him. When he was beside the steward did Aragorn spoke,

"I'm here…"

He waited for the fair being to smile. To see his rejoice for his return. But the Elf merely looked at his wound and then frowned back at Ecthelion.

"This man is wounded. Lord Ecthelion, who is he?"

Aragorn felt like a dam of icy cold water has been splashed down on him.

"It's me!" he injected loudly, pulling away from Iriad's arms and taking a step toward the Elf while supporting his left side. "Legolas, don't tell me you have forgotten?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn with knitted eyebrows before turning back to Ecthelion again, looking more confuse.

"Who is this wounded fellow?"

"Alas, you seem to have forgotten even Lord Thorongil." Ecthelion shook his head with a look of pity on his eyes toward the Elf. Upon hearing the name the Elf turned back at Aragorn with a flicker of recognition in his eyes. It made Aragorn hopeful.

"Lord Thorongil?" whispered the Elf with wonder in his eyes, "Then- you are my Master!"

Aragorn opened his mouth but no words came out. He stared at the Elf as if his ears couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt nauseous and tired all of a sudden, and the last thing he saw before he was devored by darkness, was the face of the Elf, whose eyes were still looking at him strangely. The eyes very different from the last he saw, the one which had loved and affection on them. The eyes that were looking back on him now were full of doubt and hesitation.

He knew what he was for Legolas that very moment.

He was just another stranger for the Elf.

_**~TBC~**_

_**See? See? O.O**_

_**Best luck to Aragorn.**_

_**Thank you for reading! :)**_

_**Gifts are very Welcomed!**_

_**:)**_


	18. Unexpected Confession

**Chapter 18**

_**Wow! The holidays are almost over!**_

_**Thank you everyone for being patient with me^^ **_

_**I really love this series! HAppy reading! :)**_

Aragorn felt very thick. Something was swelling and it was very painful. He found himself in the dark, but he doubted he was dead for the pain he was feeling was excruciating. _Not dead… sleeping…_

With a grunt he forced himself to open his eyes. He stared up at the tall ceiling of his chamber. Trying to recall what happened to him, he remembered vividly the fight on the stone valley. He had been wounded. Somebody took him back to Minas Tirith, and then there was the Steward, and then an Elf. An Elf. The man blinked back at the ceiling, with the bothering pain around his chest. Legolas, who was more than his friend had forgotten him. With a stab of another pain, Aragorn inhaled. How would he deal with the Elf…?

Someone on his left side stirred and Aragorn was caught surprised and hopeful as he looked around. For a brief moment he wished it was Legolas, who, in spite of having forgotten him, would still look after him in his death bed. But instead of a pale, fair Elf, the man saw a maiden, whose brown hair was long and curly, wearing a white dress that touched the floor. She had her back on him and seemed too busy on the side table. A flicker of recognition made Aragorn sit up gingerly and whisper.

"Lady Théodwyn?"

The lady in white looked around with round watery, green eyes. For a moment they stared at each other before the lady smiled and went near him.

"Lord Aragorn!" she knelt down beside the bed and stared at him unwaveringly. "How do you fair, my Lord?"

"I'm- I'm fine." The man stammered, clearly taken aback at the lady's concern, he just also realized that his whole upper body was covered with nothing but bandages, "What are you doing here? This is Minas Tirith, right?"

"Why yes, my lord." nodded the fair lady, standing up and sitting on the side of the bed, "My father had decided to help Gondor as what you have done to our lands. We have been here for three days. And you, you have been in this room for two days." She stopped for a moment, looking very uncertain, with her eyes lowered and searching, "When we heard that you have fallen on the battle field my father thought… I thought… it was hopeless."

Aragorn couldn't think of anything to say and for a long moment he just stared at the lady.

"But…" Théodwyn looked up at him suddenly smiling with her eyes shining, "Here you are, alive and whole. We couldn't ask for anything more."

"Thank you." Aragorn answered, still feeling anxious, "A friend saved me from death, and I have not thanked him. I wonder how everyone is doing now…?"

"Oh, the rangers, they are all here. You all have survived." Théodwyn answered in the same pleased tone, "They have been rejoicing for many days now, since your return. Lord Ecthelion have provided them all they needed so you must not worry."

"That's good news." The man smiled briefly, but his smile instantly faded as he looked around unconsciously, "And Legolas? What of him? The last time I saw him, he seemed to have forgotten me…"

Lady Théodwyn looked at the man with knitted eyebrows, "I'm sorry my Lord, but Legolas doesn't seem so. He was here a little while ago, asking if you were alright."

"Really?" Aragorn felt suddenly delighted after hearing this. "Where is he now? Why isn't he-?"

"Lord Aragorn, relax," smiled Théodwyn, putting a gentle hand on his right shoulder, "Legolas seemed to be concerned, indeed. When I have asked him about you when I first arrived here he said he didn't know. He has been wandering around with another man so I wasn't really sure of what is happening with him."

"Man?" Aragorn's eyes clouded darkly, "Rohimnūn?"

The lady blinked for a moment before shaking her head, "No, I believe it was another one of your rangers."

"One of my rangers?" Aragorn couldn't believe his ears. _One of the rangers? Who? Why?_

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Aragorn and Théodwyn both looked up as it opened. A ranger and the Elf entered.

"Lord Aragorn?" called the ranger, Aragorn recognized as Dellion's voice. Beside him was Legolas, looking at Aragorn quietly. His stare made Aragorn conscious of his position with the Lady Théodwyn.

"Come in." he whispered, hoping to see a hint of annoyance on the Elf's face for it was he who told him he gets jealous with the lady of rohan. To his disappointment, Legolas continued to stare at them indifferently, he and Dellion were both looking uncertain if they should continue.

"We're very sorry to intrude," Dellion was saying apologetically. Aragorn nodded at him and then turned to Théodwyn, who understood instantly.

"I will visit you later, my Lord." She stood up gracefully, and bowed at him, before leaving.

Aragorn watched the man and Elf come near his bed with questions thundering in his mind.

"How do you fair, my lord?" Dellion asked with a smile on his lips, "Just when we thought it was hopeless for you and Iriad to survived, you both have surpassed our expectation as always."

"How is Iriad?" Aragorn decided it was the first question he must ask, the others will be later.

"Resting on the quarters." Dellion answered, looking satisfied.

The Chieftain nodded. He looked around the room and spotted two stools on his left.

"Take those seats; I want a full explanation of what has been happening…"

As Dellion and Legolas took the stools, Aragorn couldn't help but feel gloomy. The Elf wasn't showing any sign of being himself…

Dellion looked at him inquiringly and he nodded to start the story.

"After the battle we looked for you, but you could not be found. It was the same with Iriad. It was Rohimnūn who told us that he saw you get stabbed while fighting. We did not believe it until we see your body with our own eyes. All of us tried to locate your position but when we could not find any we decided it was indeed, your death, so we dedcided to go back to Minas Tirith with the grave news. It was a must to save the wounded too, captain."

"I understand that part very much," the Chieftain nodded impatiently. "What I would like to know is what happened to_ him_?" He shot the Elf a look, who blinked back at him. Dellion looked sideways at Legolas, his face becoming grim all of a sudden.

"Ah… Now that you have mentioned it, this one over here seemed to have forgotten who you are, captain."

"Why?"

Dellion stared at the Chieftain for a moment before clearing his throat and starting,

"I don't know myself, captain, but he was like that after he heard of your death from Rohimnūn."

Aragorn shot Legolas a look who inhaled quietly. Dellion looked sideways at the Elf again.

"Legolas, if you could give us a moment here. In the window…"

"He will hear us even from that distant, he's an Elf." Aragorn was half annoyed at Dellion ordering his Elf around like that but the bitterness on his voice seemed to be left unnoticed by the two. His words, however, made Legolas look at him in wonder.

"Then I will leave, my Lord." the Elf said, standing up quietly while still staring at the man.

"On the balcony…you can stay there." the Chieftain said, looking back at the Elf, still searching but could find none. When Legolas had gone on the balcony, Dellion started his story.

"We arrived here late in the midnight with the grave news with us. It was Rohimnūn who broke the news to him and after it has been said the poor creature collapsed."

"Collapse…" Aragorn mouthed the word as he listened intently.

"Yes, my lord, and it was Rohimnun who brought him in his room. I saw him do it. I knew what he was feeling for the Elf so I decided to follow and guard him. All the rangers does feel it our duty to look after what you think is important, captain. We told Rohimnun to stay away from the Elf until he wakes up. We take shifts on guarding him until we decide to go back on the North."

Aragorn felt a swell of gratitude for his rangers that moment as he nodded and understood.

"He woke up late at sunset. It was I who was guarding him that time, captain. You would never imagine how berserk he was then. He could not recognize us, he even tried to run. He despised our hands my lord… It was as if a wild Elf was there in the room and he kept repeating never to touch him. It was a race. Until Lord Ecthelion talked to him."

"The steward…" Aragorn murmured to himself.

"Yes." nodded the ranger. "He told Legolas where he was and what he was doing there. He said you, Lord Thorongli would not be happy to see his friend like that. It was that which Legolas calm, my lord. He believed he had a friend. After that I escorted him back on his room, he had been asking about you. I said your name was Lord Aragorn, but for some reason you allowed yourself to be branded with a new name here in the West, that is Lord Thorongil. I told him he was your servant."

At this, Aragorn remembered what the Elf had told him back on the hall…

"_You are my master!"_

"I told him how you brought him back from Bree, how the two of you had gone along with each other. Legolas seemed to remember some of those times for he nods while I tell him so. He believed what we were saying was true, but he still could not remember what you looked like. He was depressed to know that you have died. Until two days ago when you and Iriad successfully returned."

Aragorn took in every word that Dellion said. He sat there on the bed, quietly pondering on what to do with everything that has been said and done. After a long pause he looked up at the ranger again.

"Did you not tell him…what we were together?"

Dellion shook his head apologetically.

"I… I did not think it was mine to pry over, Captain… and since you have returned my urge to tell him died down already. I know if some one is to tell him then it is you."

"Thank you." Aragorn nodded quietly. "Where is Rohimnūn?"

At the mention of the name, Dellion obviously smirked.

"He's around, though I do not know where. The Kings did something... and ever since our warning he has not shown himself for days. It seemed like we outraged him to the point that he wants to show he doesn't care. But he is around…Legolas doesn't think highly of him. We told him you loath each other."

Aragorn coughed and stared at the ranger in disbelief. The ranger smiled shrewdly.

"Thank you very much, Dellion. For everything, and for looking after him…" the chieftain sighed inwardly as he said this, thinking hard of any possible reasons for Legolas' actions.

"It is nothing, Captain." Dellion replied with a slight bow, "Nothing compare to your return."

The ranger stood up quietly and stared at Aragorn.

"Now it is your duty and responsibility on what to do next with him."

"Yes." Aragorn smiled slightly, "and it is yours with the rangers at the moment, Dellion."

The ranger nodded.

"I must go now. Iriad's demanding to see all of us."

"Go." Aragorn whispered.

When Dellion was gone Aragorn was left pondering on to himself. His troubles have not stopped bothering him. Legolas' sudden memory lost was a mystery and he would give anything to find out the core reason of this incident. His thoughts immediately jumped to Rohimnūn. He knew he had to deal with the man once again. Somehow he was the only answer he got…

The balcony door opened and Legolas looked inside.

"Ah, Dellion left?"

"He did." Aragorn answered, looking around at the Elf silently. "Come here."

Legolas entered the room, looking at Aragorn as he walked near. The man watched him with sad eyes that did not go unnoticed.

"You do not have to pity me." Legolas started quietly when he stopped on the side of the bed. Aragorn chuckled softly.

"I do not pity you… more over; I pity myself, why must you forget?"

Legolas immediately bowed his head, "Forgive me."

"Nay," Aragorn waved his apology away, "Elves are proud beings, do not lower yourself to me."

Legolas stared at him.

"But they say you are my Master…"

"It is only a title of belonging." Aragorn stared hard at the Elf, "Do you want to belong to me?"

The Elf remained quiet for awhile. Aragorn chuckled again.

"You do not have to worry about anything; I won't force you if you don't feel like it." The Chieftain threw his covers out and put a leg out, attempting to stand.

"You can't do that!" Legolas called in alarm as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. Aragorn gently shove it away and stood up. He leveled with the elf and arched an eyebrow.

"Do not pity me just because I'm wounded." He said, walking near the window and leaving the Elf staring after him.

Aragorn pushed the windows open and felt the breeze of the morning air. He could see the sun shining on the East with the plane of Gondor stretched in front of him.

"You are stubborn; you know that, my Lord?" said Legolas as he stood beside the man, and looking at the plane too. Aragorn looked sideways at him with meaningful eyes.

"Why must you forget?" he repeated quietly. The Elf looked back and was surprised by the emotion on the silver eyes.

"Lord Aragorn…" he started uncertainly but the man shook his head.

"Forgive me…" he muttered, looking away, "I seemed to have forgotten what you are going through… But indeed, it is very lonely… to be the only one to remember…"

Silence filled the two, and for a moment only the breeze of the wind could be heard. Aragorn looked sideways at the Elf, feeling calm. To his surprise he found the Elf looking back at him with serious eyes.

"You don't have to be the only one to remember." said the fair being that made Aragorn's heart thunder, "You can tell me."

At these words, the man reached his right palm toward the Elf's cheek, a familiar longing was on his eyes, with the ferocious roar of the beast back on his heart. He would love to kiss him, to make him whisper his name, it has been too long…

"Lord Aragorn…" the Elf whispered uncertainly. His uncertainty made Aragorn sigh and let go. _He should try to control his gluttony_, he thought, berating himself.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he suddenly asked that caught the Elf off guard. After being asked, Legolas looked at him as if trying to ask himself the same question. After some time of deliberation, the Elf shook his head and answered truthfully,

"No, I have been told many times how great you were, and it struck me that you must have been a good man. But, even without those I feel simply calm beside you… probably because my body can remember you even if my mind can't."

"That's good." Aragorn answered immediately, "That's really good…"

There was another eye contact between the two until another knock on the door interrupted them. The two looked and saw Lady Théodwyn walking in with a tray of food on her hands.

"Lord Aragorn," she called smiling.

Aragorn turned to Legolas who looked at him with a small smile.

"I'll comeback later, my Lord." He said, bowing a little and walking toward the door way.

"Wait-" Aragorn called, his heart racing all of a sudden. Both Lady Théodwyn and Legolas looked at the Chieftain. Aragorn stared back, lost for words.

"Tell- Tell Iriad my words of gratitude." He said finally. Legolas nodded, and then with a bid to the Lady Théodwyn, left the room quietly. Aragorn stared after him with regret in his heart. His Legolas would never leave him alone… he was sure…

"Lord Aragorn, you must not be standing around! Your wounds have not yet healed!" Théodwyn whispered, leaving the tray on the side table and helping Aragorn back on his bed.

"I'm feeling much better," Aragorn told her, as he sat back on his bed and Théodwyn patted the covers back on his lap. "How is everything outside?"

"All is preparing for a feast, my Lord."

"Feast?"

"Yes, to celebrate your victory and your return, my Lord. Truthfully my father and Lord Ecthelion were planning to disturb your meal but I warned them not to. They will be speaking with you later in the afternoon about your plans…"

The Chieftain remained silent with his mind back on Legolas and how to help him.

_**..TT…TT...TT...TT…**_

The feast was started late that night after Aragorn was visited by the steward and the King of Gondor and making sure he could stand and walk. They sent him the gratitude of their people and themselves, with the hope that Aragorn would recover soon. The ranger thanked them as well and said he was planning to return to the North as soon as he can. This did not come as a surprise to the two.

"But I hope you could visit Rohan soon." Lord Thengel added with a hint in his voice.

Aragorn merely smiled and watched the two gentlemen leave his room. Aside from the update to him he also learned from the two that Rohimnun has been ordered to stay on the Western tower after his lie about Aragorn's real name has been revealed by King Thengel, and his rudeness to the King back on Rohan. This probably was the reason why the Gondorian hasn't bothered him one bit…

On the feast that night, Aragorn watched as his men ate and drank to their hearts content. He was standing on the side, watching and smiling at the feast, his eyes traveling from one person to another. Legolas was standing near him, quietly watching and observing. He had not shown any affection towards the man. Aragorn knew they could not stay like that longer…

"Legolas?" he started. The Elf looked at him inquiringly from the glass of wine he was sipping.

"I…do you want to walk outside for a bit?"

Legolas blinked at the man and then looked back at the feast.

"Of course," he nodded and the two left the hall quietly and walked outside the terrace, where the night sky could be seen.

"Don't you like it there?" Legolas asked when they stopped to admire the stars.

"It's not that." Aragorn answered, looking solemn, "I just prefer to be standing here with you."

The Elf did not answer. Aragorn felt the gust of wind touch his face. He closed his eyes, praying that Valar would give him strength for this unexpected confession. With another blow of the wind, the man inhaled and turned his eyes on the Elf who was watching him quietly.

"I love you."

He had told him this many times but this was the only time that the words seemed much important than his own life. Aragorn watched as the Elf blinked in surprise.

"If you could only remember-" he continued, his voice shaking at the emotion he was feeling, "We were together before you forgot everything. We love one another!"

He took a step toward the Elf but Legolas stepped back. Aragorn was hurt by this.

"My Lord, you're saying…" Legolas started, looking hard at the man, "it's impossible…"

Aragorn felt he was stabbed by million knives at the back and front. He watched Legolas step away more, looking doubtful and uncertain once again.

"You must believe me-!"

"Lord Aragorn?"

Legolas and Aragorn both looked up and saw Théodwyn standing by the entrance and looking curiously at the pair of them. The man closed his eyes and sighed. The lady walked near, oblivious as to what was happening around her. She was carrying with her a small mug of ale and she offered this to the man.

"For you, my Lord." She said, pleased with herself as Aragorn took it quietly. The man held the mug on his hands, and with a brief glance at Legolas, drank from it quietly. Théodwyn's smile broadened. Legolas on the other hand, held his breath, and then without further ado, turned his back on them and left. The lady did not notice him go but Aragorn was watching. He wanted to call out his name but he stopped himself. With a sad sigh, he turned to Lady Théodwyn who was watching him in interest.

"Father said you will be returning on the Northern Lands soon?"

"Yes," whispered the Chieftain silently.

Théodwyn smiled sadly. She walked around him, as if thinking, with Aragorn silent before her.

"Do you think you can visit Rohan?" she asked suddenly, "On your free day, I mean to say… my Lord?"

Aragorn blinked back, and then turned around to face Théodwyn.

"I'm sorry my Lady, you were saying?"

Théodwyn looked hurt for a moment before gaining back her smile. She walked near Aragorn and then said quietly.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

Aragorn looked surprised for a moment, "I'm not sure, Rohan is not really that close to the borders we're guarding…I don't think I'll have the time as well…"

Théodwyn looked like she was in tears that really made the Chieftain unnerved.

"I'm sorry." Théodwyn mumbled, "I'll see you around, my Lord."

She strode away from him with her right hand covering her mouth. The maiden left Aragorn gaping after her. The man blinked for a moment, before looking up at the sky and sighing.

Two people had walked away from him that night, he wondered if anyone would add at the number…

"Can't believe you would make a maiden cry, ranger."

Aragorn closed his eyes at the sky and silently prayed. _Make him add to the number…_

He shot Rohimnun a look from his left and saw the Gondorian leaning on the terrace wall with his arms crossed. The same smug look was on his face, but somehow Aragorn was sure something about his had changed.

"You are one lucky fellow, you know." Rohimnun continued with what appeared to be a sneer, "I have wished million times for your death but here you are before me. I'd say even you can trick the gods of the underworld."

"Stop strutting nonsense." Aragorn spat, with his eyes as sharp as knife. He faced the Gondorian with a sudden purpose. Rohimnun, however, merely shook his head quietly.

"If you are going to blame me for what the Elf is right now, then go ahead and be my guess. This is one of my wishes you see, to make him forget you. I suppose you are not the only one who's lucky."

"What did you do to him?" Aragorn asked icily. He wished he had his sword with him but he left it on the table inside his room, "What made him act that way? He started losing himself the day you attacked him!"

Rohimnūn opened his eyes and stared hard at Aragorn.

"What do you mean?"

The Chieftain exhaled impatiently before continuing, "That day, when he was running…don't tell me you have forgotten…he was so scared… the next day he couldn't remember anything! What did you do?"

Rohimnūn's frown vanished and was replaced by complete indifference.

"I did not mean to scare him… I was just playing around…"

Before the Gonodrian knew what was happening he felt a blow on his left face that sent him down the ground with a thud. Aragorn stood before him with his right hand into fist.

"Play?" his tone was murderous. "Your 'play' made him lost everything… even me…"

The sky above threatened a loud crack of thunder. Rohimnūn chuckled as he wiped the blood on his lip.

"What an imbecile." He muttered, standing up and looking at the ranger with a smirk, "What he forgot that day did him well, but what he forgot about you was better. But more importantly, he forgot you not because of me, but because of your own fault."

Aragorn frowned.

"What are you talking about…?"

"When I said you died," Rohimnūn looked away as he dusted himself, "He lost consciousness, and he forgot you when he woke up. But even if it wasn't me who brought the news to him, do you think he would react differently?" He shot Aragorn a look of despise, "He forgot you because it's the only thing he knew to prevent himself from dying. You knew he loved you but why did you make him believed that your dead? Do you think its right for Legolas to remember you painfully? Do you think you have the right to get angry because he has forgotten you when he was only protecting himself? Aren't you being selfish, Captain?"

Aragorn could not think of anything to say to this.

Rohimnun continued to glare at him, before turning around to leave.

"Now that you are back," the Gondorian stopped walking, "It's your business to make him remember. I will not interfere anymore… I have seen him die once because of you. But if you kill him twice I won't stand around to watch."

And with that the third person walked away from him that night.

Aragorn was left in silence.

_**~TBC~**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**_

_**Let's take one step at a time! xD**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! Love them all!**_

_**Happ New Year again! This is my first chapter for the year 2011!**_


	19. Fire of Passion

**Chapter 19**

_**Mann... gotta see to it that I finish this once en for all!**_

_**Sorry for the loooong hiatus... but next chapter is here!**_

_**Aragorn and Legolas Pairing. This chapter is straight from the pantry- its very hot *o***_

_**Preview: **Aragorn rescued an elf in the hands of slave traders. He nursed him back to health and gave him what he needed. When the elf has recovered he revealed that his name was Legolas and the man was surprised when the being swore to him his allegiance and to be a servant. The ranger refused but after an incident he decided to take responsibility to the lost elf. When he asked the elf where he came from the elf said he was a mere servant in Mirkwood. Aragorn brought him to the Northern Lands where they receive a grave message that Gondor was in need of aid. Another character in the name of Rohimnun, a Gondorian, took notice of the elf and had fallen for him. Aragorn was filled with jealousy until finally Legolas vowed his heart would only belong to him. Rohimnun was desperate for the elf's attention, goaded the elf to come with him to Gondor. Legolas refused for he wants be with his master more until it was decided that Aragorn will lead the troup of rangers toward Gondor. Upon the travel Rohimnun caused a little uprising among the ranger against Aragorn and his leadership. When in Rohan the group finally eased the tension after they saw the greatness of the Chieftain. They saved Rohan from a dire attack and met up with the King and his daughter, Lady Theodwyn. The lady showed interest for the Captain of the rangers and Legolas was a little bothered by it. Inside the walls of Rohan he and Aragorn assured each other that their love is deep. The time came and they started their journey toward Gondor again and they were met by the kind steward, Ecthelion. Rohimnun, envious of the two, lied that Aragorn did not come with them but that a certain Thorongil was in charge. Legolas was outrage but Aragorn stopped the elf and decided to let the Gondorian's antics go. The battle against the dark men was decided and Aragorn led his men toward the coast of Umbar while Legolas was left behind. They won the battle but Aragorn was wounded gravely and everyone thought he was dead. It appeared that another ranger was with him and took care of his wounds till his life was in no more danger. Aragorn decided to return to Gondor, worried about how Legolas was doing. When they arrived back the rangers were greeted warmly and Aragorn saw the King of Rohan and Theodwyn there, waiting for him. He asked for Legolas but the steward told him that something seemed to be wrong with the elf. When Aragorn met with Legolas he found out that the elf had forgotten him. Questions filled the Chieftain as he tried to find out what made the elf forget him. Though Legolas knew him by name, the elf has forgotten their relationship. One night he decided to confess his feelings once more but the elf refused him. Theodwyn had a word with him too but he barely cared until Rohimnun told him how Legolas lost his memories when he found out that Aragorn was dead. The Gondorian blamed Aragorn for it and said he will no longer interfere for he had found out how the ranger had meant to the elf. The only problem was the elf had refused him when he confessed... how was he going to get the elf back beside him?_

**_An attempt for a preview..ahh.. hope it didn't confuse anyone *o*_**

**_Any how...here goes~_**

Days later found Aragorn leading his men away from the walls of Gondor, heading toward the northern lands were they will come pass Rohan and then journey toward home. The Numenorians were also escorting the King of Rohan, together with his daughter and the Rohirrims. They have made their goodbyes with the people of Gondor, with its real king once again turning his back on the throne. It wasn't his time yet.

They travelled the fields from morning till sunset, making camp near the river where they could be supplied with the amount of water they needed. All those times Aragorn had been lonely. Legolas had been avoiding him ever since his confession back in Gondor. The elf barely looks at him, and if chanced the elf for a talk the elf would slip away- as if escaping something loathing.

The Chieftain had always thought that it was because the elf needed time, so time he gave. But after days of traveling without any sign from the elf, the man could barely contain himself. When they reached Rohan and bid the Rohirrims a goodbye Aragorn barely listened to whatever the King said. He was more eager to hear from Legolas but the constant cold behavior of the elf to him discourage him more. Until that incident with Lady Theodwyn.

They were in the mouth of Edoras, watching as the Rohirrims enter their site with many of the people from the inside greeting them back. Theodwyn had stayed behind intentionally and Aragorn did not miss it. Remembering how he treated the Lady that night on Gondor he decided to be gentler when interacting with her. He slid from his horse and met up with her, who was already waiting on the ground. Silence filled the two when they stood near each other, until Aragorn gave her a reassuring smile and tap her shoulder gently.

"Take care, my lady." he whispered sincerely, remembering how the gentle lady had looked after him when he was on his sickbed after the fight. "May the Valar protect you and your people."

Theodwyn stared at the silver eyes meaningfully and smiled. She raised a hand and took Aragorn's hands into hers.

"We are already protected by the Valar, my Lord, and if we ever be in need once more I am worried less… I know you will come to our aid. I keep my faith." and she kissed the Chieftain's palms with her soft lips. "I will be waiting for your return here, my lord."

Aragorn watched as the lady bowed to him and turned around towards the open entrance of Edoras. He knew how she felt toward him, but alas he could not return it for his heart only belongs to one being. The one being who was too near him yet so far…

Deciding it was time to leave, Aragorn turned to his men and nodded at them. He leap back on his horse and tapped the beast to move. When he looked up his eyes immediately fell on Legolas who was surprisingly watching him. Aragorn did not move a muscle as he stared at those blue orbs which he hadn't seen looking at him for days. The blue eyes were looking at him, as the Chieftain could feel, with accusation and disbelief. He had no idea what made the Elf look at him that way but somehow or the other he was glad, for since their journey had started Legolas had not made any inkling that he was existing. It was as if he did not exist those days…until now.

"Legolas." he started but before he could come near him the elf turned his back and whispered on his horse to move farther away. Aragorn was left hanging once more.

The Chieftain waited and observed the Elf as their progress toward the Northern lands continues. He had been formulating a plan ever since he saw Legolas' unusual look at him and decided it was his best plan at the moment. He would lead the Elf away once they are near Bree. He will make him remember him no matter what.

Legolas had not looked at him again, nor did he give any inclination that Aragorn was around. He just remained on his silent reverie, not letting anyone talk to him except for Dellion, whom he had learned to trust since their days from Gondor. Aragorn was a bit bothered by this but didn't let it get the best of him. He did not approach the elf on the days of their journey. He was biding his time, until at last they reached the borders of the North in the crossroads during sunset, where Bree was a few miles to the left while their camp was far ahead. Aragorn decided it was time.

When they passed the crossroads, Aragorn pulled his horse into a stop and called the attention of the group. Every eye turned on the Chieftain's direction as they heard him call.

"I'm going from here." he declared with a resolve on his eyes. He saw Legolas's eyes shot him a look of surprise.

"But Captain," started Dellion as he and Iriad turned their horse toward him, "Halbarad will ask about your whereabouts-"

"Then tell him I have gone for awhile to do some errands." smiled the witty Chief, "I will come back when time calls for it. Halbarad will know what I mean."

Dellion and Iriad exchange looks of uncertainty. When Aragorn was sure that no one would question him, he turned his head to Legolas, who had been watching him from sometime.

"Legolas." he called, "You will come with me."

The Elf's blue pupils widened a little, and Aragorn thought he would refuse, but after a few moment the elf goaded his horse to trot near the Chieftain's horse. Aragorn could barely contain his excitement.

"Send my greetings to Halbarad!" shouted the Chieftain as he lead their horses on the left side toward Bree, where Legolas followed smoothly, leaving the Northern rangers in the dust, who watched their Captain go like a young lad waiting for freedom.

"We are on our own now then, it seemed." Iriad muttered. "Let's go."

And the group continued their way up toward North.

*.*.*.*.*

Aragorn and Legolas did not exchange words throughout their night journey towards Bree. They manage all the way with only some nods and shake of heads. The Chieftain did not persist on bugging the elf. He had another plan for the both of them that not even the lithe elf could refuse. He will make sure of that because between the two of them he was the dominant character, he was the Master.

In one turn, before Aragorn knew it, they were walking the familiar road of the infamous place and minutes later he could see the tall gates of Bree where Prancing Pony, another infamous place for most men, was located.

"Do you remember this place?" asked the Chief as he slid down his horse when they stopped in front of the stables near the bar. "This is where I took care of your wounds before."

"Really?" Legolas looked at the sign above the tall building where a horse was on its hind legs, "What are we doing here?"

"This is where most folk take their time to drink ales," Aragorn explained as he moved toward the doorway, "This is also an Inn where we can rest for the night."

They entered the Inn and saw its usual scene every night. Men drinking and talking; laughing and some even screaming in delight. Legolas seemed too surprise by the behavior of the men so different from the Northern rangers. Aragorn felt him tense so he grabbed the elf's arm and pulled him close to him.

Legolas felt the gesture and was somehow glad by it. He realized Aragorn was the only person he could trust in the midst of these people.

"Aragorn," whispered the Elf, and Aragorn was glad for the use of his name, "I do not drink much…"

"We are here to stay in one of the rooms." Aragorn answered as he saw Barliman, the owner of the Inn, behind the counter busily serving drinks to a group of men. The Dunedein's eyes seemed to pierce through the owner for after a moment the man looked up and instantly saw him. Aragorn gave him a nod, like usual, and the owner deserted his position to run along the wall where he was keeping the keys.

"Let's go." The Chieftain pulled Legolas across the room to where they followed Barliman up the stairs.

"It's good to see you again, my lord." Barliman greeted as he unlocked the seventh door to the left and pushed it open, "It's good to see you too as well, master Elf."

Legolas was taken aback by the greeting of the owner that he only managed to give him a nod.

"This is your room." He said, pulling the keys off the door and handing it to Aragorn, "It's a little noisy downstairs so I must ask for forgiveness, my Lord."

"That's alright," Aragorn answered, "That is actually in favor for us."

"Ah… May I serve you with anything?"

"Yes, two bottles of your best ale, good man, that is all."

Barliman nodded and left the two in solitude, closing the door after him.

Aragorn took off his heavy sword and set it on the table saying- "You can cleanse yourself on the bathing room, Legolas, and then you can join me here for a few drinks." He unloaded some of his weapons too and was busily hiding them under the drawer when he realized Legolas not moving. Curious, he looked at the Elf and saw that he was watching him.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he continued to pull his belt of weapons away from his body.

"Why are we here?" the Elf asked with his unblinking eyes, "Why didn't we just continue on with the rest of the rangers?"

"I prefer to stay here." was Aragorn's short answer, "I am comfortable in this place."

They stared at each other long but did not say more. Aragorn inclined his head toward the door of the bathroom and the elf got the message. Silently, he headed toward the bathroom and closed the door. Aragorn stared at the after him, and then continued undressing himself.

When Legolas had come out of the bathroom looking fresh and clean after a few minutes he found the duneidan drinking on the table with a pipe on his hand and his back on him. The room was dim and only lit by the fire from the fireplace. The elf hesitated, before completely emerging out of little room, placing his brown garments neatly on the table on his left. He found some white and clean clothing on the bathroom's cabinet and took the initiative to use it for he has none with him. After that he turned his head slowly to the captain and leaned his back on the table, where he watched him from a far with his arms crossed.

"Won't you have some drinks?" came the voice of Aragorn. Legolas did not show any interest to his suggestion but merely blinked a little. Aragorn continued drinking.

"That man who gave us this room…" the elf started after a few moments, "He seemed to know you…and me…"

"I have told you we have been here together before." The captain's eyes reflected the fire on his pipe, "We stayed here for quite some time before we headed on the North."

"I see…" Legolas shifted his head around quietly and lost for words. The darkness of the room was drowsing him, or could it be the long journey they had just gone through? Whatever he was experiencing it did not help that his immortal body was tired. He gazed around more and saw the single bed standing a few pace near him. The Elf frowned.

"Are we going to sleep in this lone bed?" he wanted to know.

Aragorn's head turned on the bed's direction a little, and then he nodded before taking another swig on his bottle. "We are going to spend the night together."

Legolas, who had been frowning on the bed, opened his mouth in protest as his arms slid down on either side of him.

"What do you mean?" came his strangled voice, and the captain heard the evident anger in it so he took another drink from his bottle and set it on the table with a serious look. He then stood up, making the elf straighten up in alert and uncertainty as to what the man was going to do next.

Aragorn took one look at the doubtful elf before him before sighing loudly.

"I have told you before," he started, taking each step close to the elf as he spoke, with his voice vibrating as he goes, "I love you! And you- you feel the same way toward me! We have pledge our hearts to each other! Your body is mine, and mine is yours. Can't you remember the many nights we have shared together? Are you going to run away from me because you have forgotten?"

He stopped in front of the elf, which did not move on his spot with only a strange look to himself. Aragorn pitied himself as he stared at those blue eyes. He had been longing to be with his beloved for so long…

And the familiar beast on his chest started roaring again. He had not felt it when Legolas was with him. Only then…and he knew… It was his desire to be one with the elf once more.

He took another step near as the elf continued to remain silent. With the closer distance he could feel the familiar smell of the heavenly being; he could see his pale skin attracting him to go wild. He saw again came close to the tender lips he had longed to kiss. He would give up anything not to stop.

"I can't remember you." came the elf's soft voice as he felt the intensity inside the man's body.

Aragorn did not care. He was standing too close, and he had started to reach.

He touched the elf on the waist, wrapped his arms around him and pulled. He could feel Legolas pushing him back as their eyes met. There was doubt on the elf's blue orbs.

"Let go of me…" the elf whispered as he refused the man's attempt to kiss him. "Do not touch me…"

But Aragorn could feel the elf's body was with him, that it remembered who he was and was screaming for him. He pulled Legolas closer with his hands sliding down the elf's hips. He grabbed hold of his bottom and pressed it to his own body. Legolas's body tensed and he could not help the gasp that escaped his mouth.

That was when Aragorn saw his chance and planted a passionate kiss on the lips he loved.

The elf clenched his fist on Aragorn's chest not knowing what to do. The kiss the man was giving him was sending electricity to his body. He wanted to refuse, say his no and kill the man for daring to touch him. But alas, like a he was drugged on with the man's smell and caress, the elf could not order his body to stop. And he was losing himself with every moment the man was devouring him. It was futile to refuse.

When the man felt the Elf's hands unclenching on his chest, he knew he had won. With aggressiveness circulating him, he carried the elf and settled him on the table where he continued to kiss his lips. Aragorn's hands wildly touched around the Elf's body, and then finally raising the cloth that was hiding his beautifully crafted chest and nipples. The man moaned in hunger as he untangled his tongue from the elf and kissed those attractive breast he hadn't seen for long.

Legolas seemed to awake from the spell as their lips separated, and he found himself sitting on the table with the man violating his whole body. He could only cry in alarm.

"No- stop this-!" he moaned in a pointless attempt to regain his dignity. He tried to slowly pull his chest away that was being consumed greedily by the man's hungry lips. But s sudden touch to his very sensitive genital made the elf's head sway and he forgot what it was that he was trying to refuse. And his body started to heat more and more…

Aragorn's large and calloused hand had taken hold of the attractive rod between the elf's thighs and he did not miss the opportunity to stroke it in pleasure. The excitement he was feeling was uncontrollable and the idea that he had once again took hold of the thing that belonged to him made his own manhood stand up, firm and raw.

"Legolas!" he breathed hard as he released his own in the intensity of the night. "My most beloved…" He pressed his hands down the being's legs and slowly pushed it apart. Legolas could no longer think as his backside touched the table and the man stayed in between his thighs. It was a familiar feeling.

Aragorn bit his lower lip as he curved his body, preparing to enter the dome he was dreaming of. When at last he was ready, he clutched the elf's legs and pushed in, making the elf scream in delighted pleasure and pain. The man rocked backward and forward, his perspiration sliding down his heated body. Legolas unexpectedly moved so sexily that Aragorn was tempted to slide his hands down the slim body.

"Beautiful," he whispered, digging in, hard and rocking his hips nonstop.

"Ahhh! Nnnn! ahh…!" was the faint scream from the elf's lips And Aragorn was loving it.

*.*.*.*.*

The fire crackled on the fireside as Aragorn stared at it from the bed. Legolas was sleeping beside him, looking tired but still angelic. The man had his head on his arm and there was something between them that changed after an hour of being alone.

The man pressed his eyes close, and then started at the sleeping beauty beside him. Feeling both content and satisfied, he reached for those pale cheeks, with high cheek bones, sliding down to those petal shaped lips and staying there. After their union the elf had collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and the man carried him on the bed. He had been watching the being sleep for sometime before the crackling flames got his attention. He knew this moment was what he had been waiting for, and his wait did not go to waste.

Just then Legolas stirred. Aragorn stayed silent and waited for those eyes to open and look at him.

Slowly, the elf's eyes flickered open and the blue met the silver.

"Legolas," whispered the man, touching the elf's cheek gently. Legolas stared back at him, and then without a word sat up straight swiftly. He slid his legs on the floor and was about to stand up when a strong hand pulled him back on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Legolas slapped his hands away and sat farther as he could on the bed with his electrifying blue eyes piercing the man.

"What you've done to me is unforgivable!" the elf shouted with gritted teeth as he gathered some covers on the bed to hide his body, "I will never go through something so humiliating anymore!"

Aragorn's anger flare as he stared back at those stubborn blue.

"I've told you we're lovers!" he retorted, grabbing hold of the elf's wrist again, "You have given yourself long before you lost your memory!"

"I refuse to sleep another night with you!" was the answer.

"You can't refuse me!"

"Why so?"

"Because I am your master!" Aragorn did not want to say it but if it was the only thing that could make the elf stay with him then he will risk it.

The defiance on the elf's blue eyes died down a little, but his will was still there. They stared at each other in heated emotion until finally the elf pulled his wrist away from Aragorn and said in his coldest voice.

"I have not an idea as how I became such a slave to you…" he started, his eyes full of accusation, "But do you know who I am? Have you an idea who you are violating in this bedroom?"

Aragorn did not speak. The coldness of the elf's voice was hurting him.

"Who are you…?" he painfully asked, remembering the old elf he was with.

Legolas held his chin high as he said without any doubt in his voice.

"I am Legolas Thrandulion. Son of King Thranduil. Prince of Mirkwood."

Aragorn felt somebody knocked off the air out of his stomach as he heard this proud elf say his true name. Legolas? His Legolas? The Prince of that elven realm… impossible…

_What must he do now and to what length must he go in order to keep the elf to his side?_

_**~TBC~**_

_**Haaa... next chapter..next chapter...!**_

_**Sorry for the errors... thanks for reading! ;)**_

_**If I were Aragorn... ***** hehehe...**_


	20. In the End

**Chapter 20**

**_Next chapter here here~!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews! You're all still reading! :D Amazing!_**

**_Not much to say~ Here goes!_**

Aragorn quietly watched as Legolas pulled the sleeve of his tunic on his shoulder with his back facing the man. They were still in the room with the man now sitting on the chair near the table and the elf standing in front of him. It wasn't a moment ago when the elf revealed to him his true identity that he wasn't the servant on Mirkwood that he once claimed, but the Prince himself- none other than the _Green Leaf _he was eager to meet when he was young.

Admittedly, Aragorn had the feeling that Legolas was no ordinary elf. His movements were finer if you compared it to his twin brothers, and there was an authority in his voice and manner you wouldn't feel when you were talking to a servant. Why Elladan and Elrohir could care less about the way they move as long as their battle skills were of the highest standards. Now as he watched the Prince dress up in front of him he could only think of one thing. His Legolas has become more out of his reach.

Aragorn considered his options as he stared hard at the being before him. He could keep the elf beside him, bring him somewhere far until his memories of him returns. He could take him in the depths of the mountains, where there will only be the two of them, and he will make the elf fall for him once more. He would not take him back to Mirkwood… because once Legolas entered its walls; he would never be able to take him back. Everything that was between them will be lost and forgotten.

The man's string of thoughts was halted when he felt the blue eyes of the elf boring on him. He looked up and met the elf's eyes.

"Please," Legolas whispered that startled the man, "bring me home."

Aragorn could not react to that. Legolas' eyes were full of emotions he could not express: grief, sadness, hurt, anguish…unhappiness. The man felt his heart being pierced as he gazed at those deep blue. It was not the eyes he wanted his beloved to possess. How could he even think selfishly of keeping the elf from his homeland? How could he even think of taking him away against his will and leave without the comfort of his kin?

_What madness is this…_. He thought with gritted teeth and closed eyes, clenching his hands and sighing.

"Alright." He responded quietly, "I'll bring you back."

A sigh of what sounded to be relief escaped the elven lips. Aragorn heard him too clear.

"Thank you."

"But tell me honestly," the man pressed on as they stared at each other's eyes, "Why did you run from your kingdom and ended up on slave trader's hands?"

Legolas' elegant brows furrowed slightly.

"I did not… I simply lost my way…"

When the man did not speak, the elf closed his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed with his eyes on the floor…remembering…

"Our Kingdom, blessed it for its firm and nurtured ground and treasures, is not free from dark creatures that had once threatened Middle Earth. Even though us, Wood Elves have tried our best to get rid of them they simply would not let go of our land. I am the chief warrior of the Elves in Mirkwood and one day we've heard the swarm of Urukhais on the forest we have tried to look after. I lead my soldiers there, fiercely believing that we could destroy them. Only to realize that it was an ambush. The uruks, mad as they seem to be, have not lost their wits in them. They were waiting for us and took us one by one until no one was left. I miraculously survived the ordeal, with deep injuries and wounds but still alive for the soldiers protected me. I was ashamed to return to my father. My kins' death was too much for me that time… I lost my way. The next thing I knew I was bounded and tied and was put in a carriage in an unfriendly manner. Then there were men… many of them in this hill…a graveyard… I cannot remember more…"

At his last words, Legolas clasped a hand on his forehead, with a look of deep pain on his face. Aragorn immediately stood up, causing the chair to tumble on the floor. He was about to reach a worried hand to Legolas when the elf's voice resumed its talking, but this time there was a hint of doubt in them.

"The next thing I can remember I was in this room, and there were these people… rangers they call them. I was in panic. Lord Ecthelion told me something about a man, an honorable man who risked his life to save their kingdom."

The blue orbs met the silver again.

"It was you. But they informed me about your death. I did not feel anything except sympathy for I do not- or I cannot recall you. I tried asking Dellion and found many good things about you, until your return from death."

Aragorn remained silent, his thoughts were following the story of the elf, and how it uncaringly jumped over their story of love since they first met. It hurts him to see the elf looking at him like a stranger… when no less than ago they could not go on without a lovely reassurance to one another.

"I want to forget whatever happened this night."

The man was once again distracted from his thoughts as he heard Legolas say this. The elf shifted his eyes on one side, avoiding with all he can the gaze of the silver orbs.

"Legolas, I-"

"There must be a good reason," Legolas' voice was firm, and Aragorn recognized it well. It was the voice of his elf that has made his resolve- except that, he wasn't _his anymore. "There must be a good reason why I forgot you."_

Aragorn did not speak. He did not move. He simply stared at the heavenly being who was doing his best not to look at him. Was it all over?

"You stay here and rest," Aragorn murmured as he turned away, "We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

And with that the captain of the rangers took his leave and closed the room behind him. The elf sat immobilize on the bed, feeling lonely all of a sudden…

Aragorn stayed on the bar where a number of men were still drinking in the middle of the night. He got himself a bottle of ale and drank in solitude near the heart of the room where he asked the same question in his head over and over again… _Was it all over?_

*.*.*.*.*.*

When Legolas got up first thing in the day light the first person his eyes looked for was the man. Aragorn did not return last night till this morning when he felt him getting his weapons on the drawer and then leaving again with nothing but a glance on his direction. It was a bit surprising, but he wondered what the man was up to so he followed him swiftly downstairs and onto the daylight where he saw him standing between their horses, one was a black mare and the other was of pure white. The man seemed to sense him for he turned around and faced him with what seemed to be a new aura.

"You're up. That's good. We need to prepare early for the journey."

Legolas barely opened his mouth when the man spoke again.

"I'm going to take you home."

Stunned at this new behavior, Legolas could not be more astonished when Aragorn helped him to slide up his horse half an hour later.

"I know well how to climb a horse." he said in alarm, watching Aragorn get up on his own.

The man looked up at him and then smiled a real smile the elf could not help noticing, the first one in a few days…

"I am merely helping." was his short reply.

They traveled north east, where the path was long and free from any creatures. They talk less, except when Aragorn was asking something to the elf or telling him some information about the forest.

"Why do you know so much about these forests?" the elf asked on their first night under the night sky, where the elf was perched on a tree while the man was near the bon fire he made.

"I've been traveling a lot… more than you can imagine." Aragorn replied without looking up. "I am use to hiding, and forests are my usual sanctuaries."

"Why do you hide?"

"Because I am hunted."

"Why are you hunted?"

"Because I am running."

"Why are you running?"

Aragorn stared up at the being on the tree, and Legolas felt a little nervous with the way his eyes reflected the fire.

"I run," Aragorn answered slowly as he stared back on the fire again, "because it is not yet my time."

Legolas sat straight on the tree with a curious look on his blue.

"What do you mean it's not yet your time?"

The elf could swear he saw Aragorn hunch his shoulder. But it could just be his imagination because after a moment the man stared up to him again looking at him in disbelief.

"Do you always ask a question to your heart's content?"

Legolas frowned. "I was merely under the impression that you would answer me."

"I am answering. But only until then. I'd like to keep myself private."

"I understand." The elf turned his face up the night sky and felt comfortable. It was his first night with nature in what felt like a very long time. Legolas could just feel the scent of the flowers and trees and the breeze of the nature's air. He felt comfortable and welcomed. He stayed like that for hours, taking silence as a gift… until he realized something.

"Don't you ever sleep?" he asked the fellow beneath him.

There was a soft chuckle, and then after a moment a voice answered.

"No… not when I am out and about."

Legolas remained looking at the sky. "I can guard us both. I am an elf."

"I do not underestimate you." was the man's answer, "But this is how I am… and will always be."

The elf considered, and then stayed silent for the rest of the dark hours.

The next morning they continued traveling with not much delay. Legolas could feel his pulse aching for the sight of his kingdom. With their speed they could reach Mirkwood by tomorrow's sunset.

In their travel, the elf could not help but notice his only companion. Once or twice he had seen him looking his way, and mostly it was with sad eyes. The elf never reacts to this. He knew what those eyes meant, it was searching for something…something that he said they once shared, but he really could not remember what they have for one another. Unless the man tells him again, but even so, the feeling was not there… or was it?

Aragorn was a good man, he knew that very much. From the moment he awoke on the walls of Gondor the name of the man had been ringing on his ears. The way he leads his men, the way he find merriment in small things, it all proved what his heart contains. But Legolas could never admit it. The man may consider this a light for what he claimed to be a relationship. He was just too confused, and what more, if what Aragorn said was true, then why did he forget about him? What happened that made him forget? Also, he figured he has doubts. When the man took his body on their first night together he could not help but feel Aragorn was only after his body that would be most humiliating. But how could he explain his body's response to the man's lips? As if he had know him for too long? Is that how they shared their relationship before? If that is so…

On their second night, the man requested something that never crossed the elf's mind.

"What?" he asked, blinking from the way up the tree he was perched up again.

Aragorn sighed patiently as he said again, "I said call me 'Strider'. That is the name I am most known for in this land."

"Strider?" Legolas inquired again.

"Yes."

"I see… is there any reason for this?"

"I like the name Strider," whispered the man with his head facing the fire and Legolas had a sudden urge leap down and to see what expression he was having at that moment. "And you hardly call me by my name anyway."

The elf straightened a little, as if to answer back, but then fell back on the tree.

"I understand…" he whispered, feeling a sudden unease on his heart. _What is this feeling…?_

*.*.*.*.*.*

On their last journey Legolas could see the familiar path he usually tread when having a little journey on his land. His excitement was uncontainable when finally they were inside Mirkwood forest and from a corner he could see the tower of his kingdom.

"Our Kingdom is not easily seen by uninvited guest." He told Aragorn lightly as they stopped just a few more horse ride to the palace with sunset upon them. "And usually there are already warriors waiting on this side of the forest, wonder where they are…"

He turned to the man with spirit on his eyes, but when he looked he found that Strider wasn't listening, but in his deep stupor.

"Strider." Legolas made up his mind after sensing a little resentment on his heart, "Let's continue. I want to be home."

Strider shifted his eyes, and then nodded. Together they took the last distance toward the kingdom.

It wasn't after a few moments that they felt the presence of Legolas' kind around. The Prince pulled into a halt and called to his friends while the man stood behind him. Silence greeted the Prince's word and then after a second rustle of leaves could be heard around and the elf Prince was greeted merely by his overwhelmed kin.

Strider and Legolas were escorted to the palace, sending advance message about the Prince's return. The Elves around celebrated his return and everyone was in hurry to see the return of their prince. Some of the Elves greeted Strider too, though a little distant. The man greeted them back in the same tongue which made the elven folks relax on his presence. Legolas was surprised to hear him speak elvish, but didn't have time to inquire for the throne hall had opened for him and the king had called for his presence.

Legolas went in and saw the familiar, youthful face of his Elven King, his father, King Thranduil.

"Legolas!" the King was too overwhelmed by his emotion as he glimpsed the face of his young Prince.

"Ada!" Legolas bowed in respect, before running up to the warm arms of his father.

"Oh Valar, you are alive! You do not know how much I prayed for you to be safe! I knew you were- we could not find your body…my son!" his father was whispering on his ear as they embraced. Legolas could not help but feel emotional.

"I am here ada, I am alive…forgive me for making you wait long..."

"Bless you, child," the King held his son one more time before letting go and looking at him in joy. "What happened to you? And I have heard from one of our kin that you returned with an adan with you? Is this true?"

"Yes, ada." nodded the elf Prince as he looked behind him only to find the lone man not there. A swift feeling of panic came over the Prince as he could not find the face of the man among his kin, until one of the elves opened the door and let the man in the throne hall.

A sigh of relief escaped Legolas' lips. _He was only outside…_

Strider bowed upon reaching the dais of the King's throne, something which Legolas found intriguing. _He speaks our language and knows the precise way of bowing in front of royalties… who is this man?_

When Strider looked up, the King couldn't help but feel something about his presence as well.

"What is your name, man?"

"I am Strider, my Lord, a ranger; I come from the Northern lands, one of the remaining Numenorians in Arda."

"Ah, I see! I've heard great things about you, rangers from the North. Might you be the fellow who assisted my green leaf back on this Kingdom?"

Strider bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

King Thranduil smiled. "I cannot thank you enough."

"It is nothing." whispered the man, "I am only doing my duty."

Legolas raised his head up.

"Well then, is there anything I can do to repay my debt, admirable ranger from the North?" the King asked in a good and honest way.

"There is nothing to repay my Lord." Strider looked up and stared at Legolas who felt suddenly pierced, "What I have received is enough."

"Well- that is honorable of you! But I must insist that you stay for the night for the sun is already setting! I will not allow a friend of this kingdom be put in danger just after he returned something that is a treasure to me!" the King was saying.

"That would be an honor." Strider bowed again, and when he looked up he was staring once more to the Prince who flinched at how he was being looked at.

The night started to roll.

*.*.*.*

There was a huge celebration for the return of the Prince. Legolas was widely greeted by his kin and deeply missed. Strider was not neglected, he was thanked by many elves and he responded in the same tongue, which somewhat surprised the others. King Thranduil celebrated the most and would not allow the Prince out of his sight till midnight. Strider watched them with his mind finally made up. He was going to do this… one last time….

An elf was walking along the hallway quietly and feeling as if a song was forming on his mind when he heard a yell somewhere. He looked around and saw that he was walking along the Prince's room, where he thought the sound had come from.

"My Prince?" he called worriedly as he took a step toward the door, "My Prince is something the matter?"

There was silence, and then the Prince answered.

"I am fine! It is nothing… Please leave…"

"Are you sure, my Prince?"

"Yes… you are dismissed…"

The elf stayed for a little bit, before finally deciding everything was alright and walking ahead, trying to remember the song on his mind.

Inside the Prince's room however, everything was not alright.

Strider was there, and he had the Prince cornered on the bed where they were sharing a rather forceful kiss.

When the lips parted Strider looked at the Prince's eyes which had their reproving expression on them again.

"Why didn't you call for help?" he asked, as he kept the Prince's hands tightly above him and his legs trapped below.

Legolas did not answer but gritted his teeth as he stared with sharp eyes at the impudent man. Strider smiled.

"Could it be…to be seen like this is a great humiliation?"

The man reached a hand on the elf's chin and kissed him again.

It wasn't long before Strider had taken care of the elf's upper garment. He took one look at the elf's fiery eyes before indulging himself and kissing those pale chests. The elf reacted with a soft gasps as he felt him taking possession- the feeling was familiar.

Strider suddenly sat up and undressed himself using his free hand. Legolas was still under him and by no means had his eyes closed tightly. When the man was sure of what to do, he resumed on kissing the elven lips, which he knew, was the last time he would be kissing. The fire was ignited.

"Say it." The man whispered as his free hand slid down the elf's torso, into the middle of his thigh that made the elf moan, "Just beg me to stop. Say you hate me…"

Legolas replied by unstoppable moan as he felt Strider's hands touching him. The elf was getting shaky from his touch and he knew it was about time to break him, for the last time.

"If you don't say it," Strider was serious as he met the blue orbs which were looking weak, "I'm going to take you…"

There was no response. Strider's eyes narrowed and he continued to work on to ready the elf's body to receive him.

The fireside crackled.

Moments later found Strider in his ranger suit, sitting on the bed, with Legolas beside him, who was in a deep sleep.

He knew what he must do once he leave the elven realm. Knew that he must do it or else he would regret in the end.

With a long sigh he looked at the elf beside him who was fast asleep and looking tired. Watching his angelic face made the man smile sadly. He was blessed the day he found Legolas on that busy street under the rain. He was blessed when Legolas decided to stay with him and loved him. But he knew it was too good to be true. Knew his fate would not be too good to him, what with his future lying ahead. Now he had accepted that his time with his beloved wasn't destined to last. He had accepted that it was all a wonderful dream.

Reaching up, Strider crouched near Legolas and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." he whispered solemnly, "Thank you for your time."

And with that, the ranger stood up and headed for the door where he stopped before it. He took another one last look at the sleeping being, before finally opening the door and closing it behind him.

He was going to leave everything behind, his memories, his dream, and his beloved.

It does not belong to him to begin with, that he knew, and accepted.

He was on his own again.

_**~TBC~**_

_**I suddenly have the feeling the next chapter is the last... with the length and all...**_

_**See you to the maybe-last-chapter^^**_

_**Still considering if they should be together...**_

_**Thanks very much guys! ^_^**_


	21. Master and Servant

**Chapter 21**

_**And soooo the conclusion is here!**_

_**Read on!**_

Legolas felt a whisper on his ears and woke up from his deep slumber.

Startled, he slowly rose from his bed and recognized his familiar room. Wondering what awoke him, he slowly slid his legs on the floor. Realizing that he was not wearing anything at all he headed for his dresser and picked a tunic and pants. As he was combing his hair with his elven-made-comb he started to feel that he was missing something.

Looking around his room, the Elf Prince frowned. Something was not right.

He walked up to the room's balcony to survey his surroundings. The sun was beginning to rise from the east, its sunbeam giving radiance to everything its ray could reach. The trees and leaves were rustling peacefully around, and the birds were merrily singing. Other animals were coming out of their little abode as well to greet the new day and life the _Illϋvatar _has granted. Everything was as right as the Prince had imagined things to be. Except that something was still missing for him.

With his eyebrows creased into a frown, Legolas turned his back to the beauty any elf would usually take time to take in. He crossed his room in quite a hurry and then stopped near the door, where he glanced around for his bed as if remembering something.

_That night…something happened that night…_ Legolas stared fixedly at the bed, and then the night's event came rushing to him like a wave of water. There was a man beside him last night who took his body as he always does._Strider. _

The door knob of his room turned and the Elf Prince sharply looked around expecting the man's unruly black hair and silver eyes to look in, only to find another of his kin getting inside. The two elves stared at each other with the new comer blinking in surprise at his Prince.

"My Prince," the elf said after recovering his voice, "The King has sent for you. He said he wants you to join him in the table."

Legolas, who recovered poorly, nodded but didn't say anything. This did not come unnoticed to the other elf.

"Are you feeling well, my Prince?"

"I am fine." Legolas took a step forward, "I will follow suit, thank you."

The other elf nodded and left. Legolas took his time, before finally moving and walking the other way where he headed for the man's room. He stopped in front of the door, thinking deeply if he should get in. He raised his hand to knock, but then decided against it at the last minute with a frown on his face as he remembered how the impudent man forcefully took his body again.

With a raised eyebrow, Legolas turned his head with his chin up.

"Punishment for last night. Starve for a little while." He muttered and headed for the dining chamber with a look of triumph on his eyes.

It did not take him long to reach the chamber and join his father on the table who was merrily having a conversation with one of his councilors. When the Elf Prince came in, the King gestured for his son to sit down.

"_Quel__ amrun__, ada."_ Legolas greeted with a smile.

_"Hama sinome__." _the King responded as he offered his son a seat on the table.

Legolas gladly sat down and served himself with the food with his father inquiring about his health and many other concerning things. The Elf Prince responded with fondness to the King for it had been long since he had a talk like this with him. While conversing with the great king, however, Legolas was also waiting for Strider to come down. He noticed the man was taking too long and he was almost done eating.

When at last he was done with Strider still not there, the Elf Prince sighed with reserved patience and gestured for the chamber elf.

"My Prince?" inquired the elf standing nearby and ready to serve.

"Please go to my companion's room and check on him." Legolas started quietly, "Please tell him I am waiting here in the dining chamber."

To the Prince's surprise however, the chamber elf looked confused and uncertain.

"My Prince?"

Legolas blinked, until he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to his father who was also looking uncertain.

"Why- didn't your companion say good bye to you?"

Legolas felt something hit him on the head.

"Good bye?"

King Thranduil raised both eyebrows.

"What is this? He did not? He told me he already said good bye to you this morning."

Legolas's expression hardened.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about, ada."

"Oh, very well. I was approached by the young man early this morning and said he would be on his way. He said he had to deal with something urgent and he could not delay it. I thanked him, naturally, and asked if you two have spoken about his leave. He said yes and went on his way. I did not think he would leave without notifying you. Did you fight?"

Legolas shook his head. Well, not as far as he could remember because last night…

"Very well," the king took his wine glass, "He must have his reason."

"He did not even ask you for anything?" the Prince inquired.

"He did not even ask for a piece of lembas."

The Elf Prince did not speak but remained looking on his plate.

So finally, Strider left without a word to him. After taking him last night the man just left like nothing happened… But thinking about it, the man no longer has any reason to stay. He had helped him to return to his kingdom, what is there to ask more. Maybe they were really meant to go on separate ways.

Legolas closed his eyes and patiently sighed. He then took his wine glass as well and drank its content, thinking deeply.

His journey was over. It was time to move on.

As he placed the glass back, the Prince looked up at his father.

"May I go to my room, ada?"

"Yes, of course." nodded the King as he gestured a chamber elf to give him the bowl of fruits in the middle of the long table.

Legolas stood up and quietly traced his footsteps back toward his room when-

"Ah, that reminds me," the King called toward his son, "Your companion did ask me for something… odd."

Legolas glanced at the King in wonder.

"What is it?

"Well, he asked me where your group was ambushed before."

The Elf Prince frowned. Why would Strider ask about something like that?

*.*.*.*

The sky was cloudy, and the atmosphere was humid and cold.

A black hoof of a horse stopped and trampled on a lone grass on the dirty road. The beast's rider, whose broad back stood straight and immobilize, gazed at the surrounding area before him where he could see a hill in a distance. The hill was eerie under the cloudy sky, but what made it more unwelcoming were the apparent statues standing at the top of the hill, a graveyard.

The rider's eyes gleamed and he goaded his horse to move toward it.

A group of men huddled together in one corner on what appeared to be a grave yard.

There were many of them, at least twice a dozen, and they were all armed with blades and swords. The group were circling a small fire in the middle were they were warming themselves from the cold atmosphere. They also had some bottles of ale and pipes on their hands, drinking and smoking at the same time. They were a group of slave traders.

There were only nods and whispers until someone finally said clearly.

"We got nothin' to sell. What you say we hunt for little uns today?"

"Will not do us good." answered someone from a nearby gravestone, "People these days want something exceptional, rare."

"Then let's get some of those unearthly beings." suggested another one who was sharpening his blade, "We've got many choices, there are dwarves and elves around. Even hobbits."

"Dwarves sell less with their grouchy attitude, and they live under the earth. Hobbits live under the earth, and we hardly know if they exist. Now Elves, elves are quite the money."

"We gonna catch one again, eh?" smirked someone on the ground, "That ain't bad at all, our last had been a month ago."

"What did you do with the last catch?" a voice wanted to know.

"We did him good, did we?" snorted someone near another stone head, "He was all fidgeting an' all."

"Pretty scared, that creature." nodded another man near the fire, "was only touching him an' teasing an' he was all screamin' and fainted."

"What did you do when he fainted?" there was a sharp edge on the voice.

"Ahh well… men do not spoil the mood when food is serve on his plate." the men around started snickering agreement.

"Stop arousin' the man, fool." someone broke the laughing, "We didn't go far enough when the boss came with the buyer with him. Shame really, the elf was beauty. The buyer looked pretty hungry."

"I bet yeh the elf got a pretty good slappin'."

There was another roar of laughter around as the men thump each other's shoulders and look each other's faces.

"Anyway, why are you askin'?" the man who was near the fire asked, as he turned up to the voice that kept asking for inquiries, "Weren't you with us that time, fool?"

He looked up, to a large statue of an angel, where a huge shadow of a man was sitting near the shoulder. He was smoking with his pipe at hand, with his eyes gleaming every time he blows with his lips. He was staring at them all, with a deadly look on his face.

"No," the man answered, "I'm afraid not."

The group of men felt the danger he brought.

"Who's there!" one of the men around shouted as every one of them grabbed their weapons, "Show yourself!"

"Needless to say." the man on the statue stood up and pulled out a long, shiny sword from his belt, "You do not have to see whose going to send you on the other side."

Under the cloudy sky you could hear the exchange of swords and terrifying screams of humans on the graveyard. The black horse under the foot of the hill merely twitched an ear, before continuing to eat grass on the soil.

Half an hour later the lone man who emerged from the graveyard wiped his sword with the hem of his cloak and called for the black horse. His hands and clothes were bloody but none of it belongs to him. He gripped on the saddle, and then slid up the back of the beast. He gave the graveyard one last look before looking up on the other side of the road and continuing his journey as if nothing happened.

Strider just had his revenge.

The road ahead of him was empty and he led on toward the west ward without much thinking. The sun in this part of the land seemed to shine more than the previous graveyard hill. There seemed to be no villages around as well but Strider did not care much. He was riding his horse in daylight with bloody features- what would the village children say about that if there were any?

Traveling the endless road, Strider heard the familiar sound of a stream and turned his horse toward it.

The stream was shallow, hardly reaching the man's knee. On the other side of the stream was a small hill with green grasses and beyond it the Misty Mountain could be seen, and just beyond it- if he followed the right path, was the way back to his own family, Rivendell.

Strider slid down his horse and let it wonder off a little, knowing that the beast wouldn't betray him. He watched with fascination the green grass on the other side and decided that yes, it was the road he would be taking.

Pulling out his upper garment, sliding his boots off and rolling his long pants short, the man walked on the stream and felt its cool touch on his skin. Delighted by the feeling, he started washing off the blood stain on his arms and on his face. The touch of the water on his face was refreshing that he couldn't help submerging his head down the stream. He didn't pull out till his breath had run out.

Once clean, the ranger went and washed his bloody clothes too and then whistled for the horse to come near him.

"This'll keep you cool." he murmured, hanging his clothes behind the horse and smiling. He reached for the horse's rein and led him on the edge of the water where he allowed the horse to drink some water. "Easy…"

He brushed the horse's back, and then looked up far at the Misty Mountain.

"If we cross this stream we will be heading home," he told the horse conversationally, "After that we really have to forget everything."

The beast perked its ears.

"You miss him, don't you? Your companion." started the man again, referring to the white horse used by Legolas. "You must be confused why we left him. You can blame me. I decided to leave him. He is part of the dream I will be leaving behind. He is one of those we cannot take with us anymore, so we must learn to get moving. Do you understand me?"

The beast raised its head and seemed chew on something in his mouth. Strider shook his head and knew he was convincing, not the horse, but himself. Reaching for his boots and carrying it in one hand, the man took the rein of the horse in his free hand and led him across the stream.

Aragorn has made a resolve. After crossing the stream he will never turn back. After crossing the stream he will move forward. After crossing the stream he will leave everything behind him and the beautiful dream he just had. He will wake up and find himself facing what is lying ahead. He will forget everything, he will-

Aragorn stopped. The horse left him and crossed the stream toward the green grass where he started to chomp hungrily.

The man remained standing in the middle of the stream, his hands clenched into a fist. Memories of the elf flooded his vision, from the first meeting they had, to the moment the elf wanted to be his servant. The time they were walking on the busy street of the market, the times they fight and get jealous with one another. The first kiss they shared, their first night. The times it was repeated, the moment they shared love…

How could he stand firm and forget this memories? How could he easily turn his back on it when it was the things that made him complete? How can Legolas easily turn his back on him… how could he forget?

Mustering his self restraint, Aragorn gave a long sigh and started toward the green grass. He threw his boots down the ground and was about to slid a foot when he felt someone was standing on the other side of the stream where he had just come from.

Looking up, Aragorn's silver eyes rounded with a start. Legolas was standing on the other side and was staring at him quietly.

_I must be dreaming… _Aragorn chuckled as he watched the elf step down the cold water with his boots on and walked toward him._If this is a dream, then what a very fascinating one… and exactly what I wanted it to be._

Aragorn watched as the elf stop before him,while in the middle of the stream. The illusion of Legolas suddenly knelt in front of him and bowed.

"Master… I have returned…" was what the elf said.

The man said nothing but merely gritted his teeth as his heart ached at how a dream could look so real…

Legolas stood up and tall in front of him, still quiet. Until there was a long sigh and the elf whispered in what seemed to be a shaky voice.

"Aragorn…"

Aragorn met the elf's eyes slowly and saw the blue orbs filling with tears, real tears that slid down to his cheeks, onto his neck and gone.

"You…" the man started with a frown as he tried to reach a hand to the elven cheeks, and fearing that it would vanish once he attempted to touch.

"Aragorn!" cried the elf loudly with stream of tears on his face, "It's me!"

Aragorn did not speak, he did not think, he forgot his fear that the elf would vanish as he reached his hands forward and kissed the elf deeply on the lips. They both fell on the water with a splashing sound, but both did not care as they shared a kiss, so long, so rough and so passionate. The man could feel the elf's arms closing behind him as they continued to mix fire with the cool water.

When both had enough, the man pulled up and sat on the stream, his eyes not leaving the heavenly being that was suddenly given to him out of nowhere. He watched as Legolas sat up too and coughed some water away from his mouth, watched as the elf pushed his blond hair out of his face, revealing two blue orbs that now seemed to recognize the man next to him.

Legolas smiled.

"_Mae, govannen, Aragorn." he said quietly with spirit on his eyes._

Aragorn nodded, still in disbelief.

"_Mae govannen…"_

The two stared at each other for long, with the man looking as if he never wanted to take his eyes off from the elf. Legolas could understand him, but not wanting to risk the health of his human love in the coldness of the stream he knelt near him and put a hand under his shoulder.

"Get up, you'll catch a cold."

Aragorn did not heed but stole another kiss from those lips.

Legolas smiled, but pulled the man up anyway.

Once they were up the hill, where the black horse had been chewing on the grass, the two different being once again stared at each other with no sign of getting tired.

"How is this possible?" the man wanted to know as he traced the elf's high cheek with his finger.

Legolas took a long sigh. He turned his head on the other side and whistled. Aragorn followed where he was looking and saw a white horse emerge from a distant tree on the other side of the stream. The man couldn't help but stare.

Moments later found the two sitting comfortably next to each other with their clothes hanging on the tree branch. The horses surprisingly have clean cloaks on them hiding on the luggage they were carrying. The two sat side by side, wearing nothing but the cloaks, in the middle of blazing day light, and under the shade of a large tree.

Legolas related how his father had told him that Strider was looking for the place where the Elves were attacked. The Elf admitted curiosity but never intended to follow.

"But as I stayed in my room, I just felt like following." He remarked with a smile, "I just felt like something was wrong… and you left me without a word."

Aragorn bowed his head.

"Then I arrived at the battlefield," Legolas continued with his eyes watching the horses drink water on the stream, "I didn't see you. I thought of going back home, I told myself I don't care where you are or what you do… but alas something pulled me to track you down and follow once again. I thought I was mad to follow the man who took me forcefully last night… still I did not stop.

"I found myself facing this hill; it was where your tracks were heading. And then I smelled blood, a great stench that told me a lot of beings were killed…to tell you my heart panicked for no reason and before I knew it I was retracing your footsteps up the hill… I saw… a great number of dead bodies…I thought you were one of them…"

Aragorn felt Legolas shook before him so he wrapped his right arm around the elf's shoulder and pulled him close.

"I thought you were…I searched… I could not find you… I called you… my head started to hurt and then images on my mind started to appear… I found myself standing in a middle of dead bodies, to the place I clearly remembered when I was captured…those men who tortured me… It started there and I remembered…and you…glad I was when I found your familiar footsteps going down the hill…"

Legolas glanced at Aragorn's direction with new tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Your hand." he requested.

The man could not say anything so he reached his left palm on him. The elf took it and pressed his lips on it with both his hands clasping them.

"Why did you have to burden your hands with their lives?" was the elf's shaky question.

Aragorn's eyes darkened as he shifted his eyes and looked away.

"They were the reason for your suffering… I could not leave knowing that they may threaten your life again."

Legolas pulled the hand near him and did not let go.

"Legolas…" Aragorn whispered, feeling the elf's earnest cry.

"Forgive me for turning myself away." The elf said, his head bowed down on Aragorn's hand, "Forgive me for forgetting you… I did not mean to… I loved you…"

Aragorn shook his head and took the elf to his arm in one pull of his hands.

"It's enough that you are here… I will never let go… not anymore."

The two beings quietly stayed like that for a very long moment, treasuring each other's presence and love.

The man did not know who to thank to. Legolas was beside him again just after he was ready to give up everything. The Elf returned to him, the same elf he loved for a very long time. Aragorn swore he would never let anyone get in between them once again. He would protect their love, he would protect his Legolas.

The elf moved his head and kissed Aragorn on the lips. The man did not refuse and answered the elf's willingness to share their body.

"I promised myself last night was the last," he murmured on the pointy ears as the elf took the initiative and sat in front of him.

"I refuse." was the elf's answer.

Aragorn chuckled and kissed the elf deeply again.

He plans to go back to Imladris, plan to talk to his father and tell him about the love of his life. He plans to return to Mirkwood and asked the King for the hand of his son. He will meet their answers head on and without holding back for no matter what happens he will never ever let go of this hand that was holding him.

He had lost him once, but never again.

He knew Legolas feels the same as their kiss continued, as if to repay for the lost time that they were not together.

"My beloved," he whispered in between deep breaths as they shared a moment under the tree, "Would you come to me to Imladris? I plan to introduce you to my family…"

"Wherever you go I will follow," the elf responded deeply, "Whatever you ask I will give, whatever you tell me I will concede… You, Aragorn, is my only Master, and my life is yours."

"I take responsibility." nodded Aragorn and he embraced the elf tightly in his arms.

It was a fine day.

Everything was all right.

_**-FIN-**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and for keeping up with this story!**_

_**I'm not really good at endings... I always want things to leave hanging!^^''**_

_**Yep! Your opinions are taken seriously! ;) I considered it well haha!**_

_**I tried to do my best- tried to give justice to them both!**_

_**It really is done. I'm gonna miss writing about this two in slash! xD**_

_**Thank you guys :)**_

_**Your support made me finish this in the end! :)**_


End file.
